Tone Deaf
by ZodiacFire
Summary: AU Blackfire is the hottest singer in town these days. But is she really all that? When Robin notices something strange, he's going to find out the truth...and maybe a little love. R&S [Concluded]
1. Setting The Stage

Hey again everyone! Thanks for the reviews on my other fics and such. This story came from an idea of one of my good friends I met on a forums site. I asked them if I could write a story from a summery they had posted. The response was a yes. So if you take a liking to this story, keep in mind that it was all thanks to my friend.  
  
Review if you like and Review if you don't!  
  
ZodiacFire

_**Teen Titans In:**_  
  
**Tone Deaf**

Prologue: _**'Jump Fest'**_  
  
On the eastern most side of the Jump City bay, an auditorium stood, looking out over the waters that soon drifted to the sea. It was this particular auditorium that concerts were held. Classical, rock, pop, you name it, they held it there. But it was on this night that the auditorium would serve past its limit of seating.  
  
A singer was to perform there at the annual music festivities of Jump Cities 'Jump Fest.'. One with a heavenly voice that made the very angels, themselves, jealous. The singer had a voice so pure, so innocent, yet so intense that captivated the audience every time they performed. Their music that they sang made the top of the charts more times than any in history. The lyrics, themselves, were absolutely astounding.  
  
As at every performance the populace would become ravenous to see the singer. They would shout the name of their idol over and over;  
  
**'Black-Fi-er! Black-Fi-er!'**  
  
The crowed hoped that their chants would bring the concert even closer to starting. To see the ebony haired beauty again with her pure voice and her swift body dancing to the music's beat. It made every guy want to have her and every girl want to _be_ her. Soon, the curtains would shift away and the blazing lights dance and flash to the tempo of the music.  
  
But it wasn't time yet.  
  
Up on the catwalk above the stage stood two figures watching the people pour onto the floor. Mainly teenagers and older folks usually went to these types of festivals. It was still a good three hours before the show started. First a warm-up band, then, on the listings, followed every person or people that were to perform.  
  
Last on the list was Blackfire. Hey, you want people to stay for the whole concerts right? Why not put the main attraction last.  
  
The bigger figure on the catwalk put an arm on the smaller figure's shoulder and nodded their head. The smaller dropped its head but raised it again in response to the other figure's question. Taking the hand off the shoulder, the figures own shoulders jostled up and down, as if chuckling. The petite silhouette laughed also and hugged the counterpart. They had to get ready for the show. Every minute counted and every pitch had to be struck.  
  
Or else the consequences would mean the end of Blackfire's career.

**(Chapter 1: _Setting The Stage_)**

In just three hours prior to the biggest smash the Jump Fest has every seen, the poor auditorium on the Jump City bay was filling rapidly with people, and didn't stop even at it's peak limit of audience seating. Well, actually they tore up the seats to make more room onto the floor so more people could squish in. I mean, who wouldn't pass up an opportunity to see Blackfire in concert! All the coolest people in high school were there. Especially the wanna-be cool people.  
  
A mass of bodies crowded around the gates to be let in, tickets or not. The guards gave up a while ago to see if the stubs were scams and just checked the person for anything illegal and let them pass.  
  
A guard yawned and chanted, "Next."  
  
A huge, African-American teenager ambled up to him. He grinned and flexed his arms playfully. The guard's eyes grew wide and gave a weak smile. Running the 'wand' (you know, the thing the airport security guards have?) over his body, he quickly ushered him in and called out, "Next!"  
  
The next teen was close to normal, if you didn't count the mask covering his eyes. A white and black material fitted and formed to his face that moved along with his facial expressions perfectly. Giving a weird look to the boy, the guard once again used the same procedure as the person before him and waved the boy through.  
  
"Next!"  
  
The gate guard raised an eyebrow to the next person in line. She seemed like a Goth in stereotypical standards. Pale skin and emotionless face, was etched onto her demeanor. Another curious item was a gem that was set onto her forehead. She sighed in boredom and followed the orders as the guard let her pass. "Next!"  
  
A small teen with incredibly awkward green skin grinned up at him. Throwing the 'wand' up in the air, the guard called out, "That's it! I'm going home!" and stormed off. The teen then shrugged his shoulders and raced on ahead.  
  
"Cyborg! Robin! Raven! Hey wait up!" The green boy dodged through the throng of people to catch up to his friends.  
  
"Hurry up Beast Boy! The show's about to start!" Boomed the tall teen known as Cyborg.  
  
"It doesn't start until two hours from now. Settle down." Raven pointed out.  
  
It was true. The mighty form of Cyborg, athlete extraordinaire, had won four tickets to the Jump Fest for besting practically all of the schools records in swim, football, track, baseball, and many other sports. People hinted that he wasn't a man, but a machine. Never running out of energy and incredible strength at his disposal. He never became a bully; he was a gentle giant as some would say. Thus he was dubbed 'Cyborg' as a nickname.  
  
Robin was a much more simple person. His mask, which no one has ever seen off his face, was the exact replica of his nickname's eyes. He was swift, cunning, and not to mention 'cute' by the girls. Robin even managed to impress the male population by his many gadgets that he never seemed to run out of. From flash disks to smoke bombs, he had it all hidden on his person, ready to whip out in a moment's notice. Good thing they weren't metal, (but highly synthesized plastic), or else he never would've gotten through the gate.  
  
The pale, female of the quartet of friends, was never the kind of person to show much emotion. Her dark, brooding demeanor and attire allowed her to be called a Goth by those who didn't know better. They were spooked by her sometimes and made jokes about her gem, which she called a 'Chakra'. She didn't mind though, (she was part telepath) they all were idiots anyway. So they called her 'Raven,' in remembrance to the black bird that haunted a man in a famous epic poem.  
  
Last, but not least, was the shortest of the group. When he was born, Beast Boy had a severe skin pigmentation disease that caused his body to turn green...and a little furry. That didn't stop him from becoming the class clown when he was older. Most of the time his jokes got him into trouble, but with his sly tongue, he could charm his way to safety. That wasn't the end of it. Gifted with quick agility and silent prowess, rumor spread that Beast Boy could talk to animals, and even go so far as to change into one! Though the latter was never confirmed, people still kidded him to go climb a tree like a monkey or roar like a lion. He would do just that too, and 'Beast Boy' was born.  
  
The four found each other in awkward ways but soon became close friends. People respected them because they helped out in miscellaneous way. Why they did it? No one was really sure but they were happy with the kindness that the quartet showed. One day a person was asked to describe the friends. None knew exactly what they said but in his interview he used words along the lines of 'teenage' and 'titan,' and so the Teen Titans was the groups name.  
  
But back to the concert that was about to begin.  
  
Using his massive form, Cyborg was able to wade to the front (or close enough) of the stage where most of the action would take place. His friend's hitched a ride behind him before the bodies closed up the gap. Beast Boy could barely contain his excitement. He started to dance to the tune that only he heard in his head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Watch it buddy!"  
  
Due to circumstances, the green boy's dance was cut short.  
  
"Uh, heh heh. Guess I'll save my moves for when the party starts." He fingered his collar. "Don't want to reveal my talents just yet."  
  
"If you had any talent B.B., it ain't at dancing...or telling jokes." Cyborg chuckled. Beast Boy frowned and crossed his arms. "Hey my jokes are pretty good!"  
  
"Beast Boy, you couldn't make a clown smile." Raven called out. The voices were escalating to a higher volume. The show must be starting soon. Cyborg looked around over the tops of many kids and saw the stage crew fixing the last wires into the lights and speaker systems. Suddenly, he remembered something.  
  
"Hey Robin! We forgot about food!"  
  
Fancy that, the only thing that could sustain a body so young was across the seating plaza.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" He shouted. The noise was getting even louder as the timer for the concert ticket down.  
  
"Because you have the money, genius!" Cyborg shoved Robin into the crowd and, like many others, was just a part of a swarming mass of heads.  
  
Persistence is the key to actually get anywhere and to make it over to the food stands was a miracle in itself. This place was _packed_! Robin walked up to the nearest unoccupied vendor.  
  
"Hey how's it going?' The man behind the counter shouted.  
  
"I feel like I'm in a herd of cattle!"  
  
"You and me both! What'll you have?"  
  
Robin shouted the order (making sure not to give meat to Beast Boy. He _is_ a vegetarian you know.), and rested against the counter as the food was being prepared. Gazing across the room, to the stage, and up to the rafters and catwalk, he noticed a lone figure. Standing way above everyone else, it watched the plethora of bodies swarming all over the floor. Suddenly, a light fixture illuminated the area the figure was in and Robin, with as keen as eyesight as he could muster, vaguely caught a glimpse of them...her.  
  
He couldn't shift his eyes away from the mysterious girl. A cesspool of flowing, red hair cascaded down her back and around her face as she leaned onto the railing. She seemed tall and lean, with a purple outfit and short skirt. That was all he could see.  
  
The vendor came back and Robin pointed up at her. "Who's that?"  
  
The man looked up to where the boy pointed.  
  
"Oh, That's Kory, Blackfire's little sister. She's shy and stays behind the scenes a lot. Doesn't like a lot of attention. Great gal though. Sweetest thing since candy I say. Beautiful eyes too..." The man stared off into space at the girl as Robin raised an eyebrow. "How do you know-"  
  
**"LADIIIIIEEEEES AND GENTLEMAN! LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUMBLLLLLLLEEE!!!"**  
  
The cliché quote boomed over the speakers on stage and above the crowd who burst into hysterics. Robin quickly took one last look at the top and found that _she was looking at him_! His heart thudded against his chest for a split second. Then, the masked boy made the mistake of blinking and she was gone the next instant. Frowning, and then shrugging, he gathered the food and made his way back to his friends. On stage it was a different world.  
  
On stage, one could freely express themselves in dance, speech and acting. Any one who stepped out onto the wood floorboards was instantly transported into what they desired.  
  
Off stage was reality. It was crazy and it hurt.  
  
"Where the hell is my earring! Why can't anyone find my earring!"  
  
"Miss Blackfire no one will notice!" A woman of late thirties chased Blackfire around off stage.  
  
The famous singer paced up and down on the side of the stage, waiting for her cue to go on.  
  
"The people in the back might but not the urchins up front! I swear one day I'm gonna kick them in the face if they even look at me wrong!"  
  
"But they idolize you! You're the star of the show!" A teen girl with blonde hair piped up.  
  
Off stage the crowd was roaring Blackfire's name.  
  
"Damn it! I know that! What do you think I'm stressing about?" The singer growled furiously.  
  
"Uhhh...you're earring?"  
  
"**NO!** WHY are you people such IDIOTS! Am I the only genius here???" Blackfire almost tore at her hair. Instead she took a brush and combed through it, setting it neat and stylish on her head. Licking her finger she smiled and touched her rear, making a sizzling noise.  
  
"Where's Kory?"  
  
"..."  
  
Blackfire didn't like the silence as an answer. Turning toward the two people who were chasing her around, she clenched her jaw. "Where. Is. _Kory_?"  
  
"Right here sister."  
  
Kory stepped off of the stairs that led from the catwalk and strolled over to her sibling. Blackfire didn't take kindly to her sister's casualness.  
  
"What were you doing up there?!?"  
  
Kory smiled. "I was looking at all the people coming in sister! There's so many! It has to be another sold out show for sure!"  
  
The star singer grabbed Kory's arm, shoved a pair of large headphones into her hands, and pushed her away. "I don't care! The concert's going to begin so get to work!"  
  
Blackfire looked at the three standing figures.  
  
**"MOVE!!!"**  
  
(End Chapter)  
  
Nothing more I can say really. Just that I hope you readers like it! I don't know when chapter two will be up but I hope soon since school is almost over and homework isn't bogging me down. (But I still have to study.)  
  
But anyways, that's all for now!  
  
ZodiacFire


	2. Infatuated With Interesting Ideas

Heh. I guess I forgot to put the Disclaimer in my first chapter so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Do I wish I did? Yes. Will I ever? No.  
  
On with chapter two!

* * *

**Chapter Two:** **_Infatuated With Interesting Ideas._**

* * *

After many hours of sweat, stomping, and hollering, the 'Jump Fest' was finally coming to a close.  
  
Many people, still riled up, playfully joked and roughhoused till they got into their cars or walked home. Others were to tired to even stand up on their feet. Thankfully, though, they had good friends who helped them walk least the person fall asleep on the auditorium sleeping grounds. Stage crews ignored the hustle of the audience as they unhooked wires, moved speakers and instruments to their rightful cases and onto the moving trucks. Vendors, who were equally tired but happy from a successful night, packed the aroma of assorted foods into bags while others dumped the wasted edibles out back into a large garbage can. One owner of his stand looked over to see a semi-empty auditorium.  
  
It was odd how just a few seconds ago, kids, teens, and adults were screaming at the top of their lungs, damaging their vocal chords; they would have raw, sore throats the next morning. Now it was just silence. The only noise came from backstage as Tech Crews belted out orders to one another occasionally. The aforementioned owner looked up from his current spot to see a lone teen standing at the foot of the stage, looking up at, possibly, the ceiling. Securing his cart, the man walked over to the lad and stared up with him.  
  
"The ceiling's nice, isn't it?" Surprised at the new voice, Robin sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I can't help it. I just feel that someone is up there, watching me." He pointed at the catwalk above.  
  
"Thinking about that pretty lass, eh?" The man chuckled, but the boy looked down and said, "I don't know."  
  
The vendor watched the masked teen leave and catch up with his friends. Once Robin was out of sight, the man looked up at the catwalk to see a figure leaning on the rails, looking out after the boy. He called out and the person looked down. He smiled and waved.

* * *

"Wasn't that the coolest concert ever?" Beast Boy could barely contain himself as the group of friends went out for pizza. "That band right after the first one was so awesome! I have to buy their CD and jam it on my Moped!" The green furry boy mimicked grasping handlebars and revving the engine. "The chicks would be all over me."  
  
Everyone rolled his or her eyes. "B.B., you don't even have a Moped."  
  
"I'm saving my allowance!"  
  
"Of what? All you do is buy Tofu junk and Soy Milk with your money. Lord knows how you survive without meat." Cyborg lazily implied.  
  
Robin just tuned them out as always and stared out at the streets below them from the pizzeria balcony.  
  
"Fathead!"  
  
"Snot face!"  
  
"Murderer!"  
  
"Tree hugger!"  
  
And on they went. Who knew how many names they called each other that day. Who knows how many names someone can be called? Raven, thankfully, returned quickly with the pizzas and ordered them to eat. That didn't stop the friends though. Through mouthfuls of food, they continued their rampage on one another. Bits and pieces of the Italian food flew everywhere.  
  
The ever-smart Goth took a seat farthest from them and joined Robin in the silence. She started to bite into a cheese slice when the girl noticed her friend not eating.  
  
"Robin, Pizza's ready."  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
"It's getting cold."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You have to pay the tab."  
  
"...okay."  
  
The Goth was slightly peeved. She hadn't seen him like this before and it bothered her. Well, it only bothered her because she didn't want to sit and watch Cyborg and Beast Boy battle with half-eaten food. Currently though, they were trying to force feed one another their own pizza type. The outcome was smears of grease covering their faces and clothes. Raven sighed and closed her eyes. Silence issued for a brief second before she spoke:  
  
"Love at first sight will never work."  
  
Robin whipped his head around and faced the speaker. He calmed when he saw the dark girl. "It freaks me out when you do that Raven." She smirked. "Good." He picked up a slice of his own order. "How do you know though. About love at first sight I mean." Raven furrowed her brow and ate a bite. "Experience. I've seen people fall in love and find the cold truth about their beloved. Horrible creatures some humans are."  
  
"Have you felt it though?"  
  
"Felt what?" Raven stared at him.  
  
"Love..."  
  
Closing her eyes, she turned her head away and swallowed another bite. "No." She responded promptly. Robin nodded and stayed silent. He couldn't help but think about that girl. He bet she was pretty, but that was only an estimate. Vision from a far off distance can alter significantly to one minds' eye. He just hoped that his acute sight wasn't as bad as he thought.  
  
_He couldn't shift his eyes away from the mysterious girl. A cesspool of flowing, red hair cascaded down her back and around her face as she leaned onto the railing. She seemed tall and lean, with a purple outfit and short skirt. That was all he could see._  
  
That was all he could see...and he wanted to see more.  
  
"Hey guys check this baby out!"  
  
The pizza fight over, the green boy puffed out his chest proudly and rummaged through his pack nearby. Pulling out a CD case, he placed it onto the table for his friends to see.  
  
It was a simple cover. A planet covered most of the page as the black universe with its never ceasing stars painted into the foray. Above the picture were strange symbols, curving in an intricate pattern that mesmerized the eyes.  
  
"What's with the foreign language?" Cyborg picked up the case and peered closely at it. Flipping it around to the back he stared wide-eyed and dropped his jaw. He quickly, and carefully, placed the CD back down. "No. No way dude. That has to be a ripped copy. How could you ever get Blackfire's Limited Edition, Lyrics Included, Story-of-how-she-became-a- rock-star Gold CD?" Robin was stunned as Raven looked like she could care less.  
  
"I've been saving my allowance." Beast Boy grinned.  
  
"You are one cool brotha, B.B." Cyborg said. A new conversation began, about Blackfire this time, as Robin picked up the case, took out the booklet and inspected it. Pictures, pictures everywhere of the singer herself in various poses and stages around America...No...the _world_! The lyrics to some of her songs overlapped some photos and he couldn't help himself but read some.  
  
Word after word, line after line and song after song, Robin was entranced at the flawless usage of lyrical writing. He could vividly remember how a song went with the beat, at what pitch this word was said or how long the chord was sustained. The teen finally read the last line of the final posted song (it was a thick little book so it took a bit of time.) and gazed at the bottom.  
  
**_ - S.F._**  
  
It was a signature.  
  
Raising a brow he caught the attention of his fellow 'Titans' and pointed out his finding.  
  
"Dude, are those supposed to Blackfire's initials? I hope she isn't illiterate or something and that it's just a typo you know?" Beast Boy took back the pamphlet and squeezed his eyes at the mysterious writing. "Do you think someone else does her lyrics?" Cyborg said, putting in his thoughts.  
  
Raven shook her head and studied the pamphlet herself. "No, it says that she does them all herself. See, here." Flipping the book around so that it faced the group, her index finger rested on a quote in the introduction paragraph.  
  
_When asked about her style of lyrical writing, she responded, "Of course I write all my own songs. It's just a part of talent that I use to my advantage."_  
  
A beat.  
  
Robin frowned. "I don't believe it."  
  
"Huh?!?"  
  
"You heard me! I don't believe her. She may be a great singer but there isn't anyway someone like her could come up with something so...so..."  
  
"So pure, so innocent, yet so intense?" Quipped Beast Boy.  
  
"Exactly! I bet whoever this S.F. is, they're the one who wrote these," he gestured to the words on various pages, "and is trying to get some kind of justification." Robin placed the booklet back in the case and slid it across the table towards the green furry teen. He grabbed his pack and was about to leave before a huge hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
"You're getting worked up over somethin' Robin. Care to explain?" Cyborg gestured grandly to his friends' recently unoccupied seat. Raven sat nonchalant while Beast Boy cocked his head in question. Robin hesitated for a second, and sat down once more.  
  
"All right. Promise me though, you won't say anything or tease me?"  
  
"I promise dude."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Taking a breath, the masked teen of the Titans began his tale.

* * *

How would you explain a perfect day?  
  
A golden sun to warm you. A slight, cool breeze to flow around you. The birds, ever the nature's musicians, singing their hearts out to one another as they swooped and flew through the air. One bird chased its mate around as the daredevils dove and pivoted in mid-flight, almost teasing one another in a 'can't-catch-me' game. After a while, the love birds (no pun intended) perched onto a branch, hidden in the dense foliage of a tree.  
  
Kory sighed.  
  
She had watched the pair of flying animals until they hid from view in the tree nearby to her. She looked down at the table in front, then out to the lawn beyond the wooden bench. The yard was immensely huge with green, soft grass covering the ground. Trees every now and then, dotted the space while many bushes covered near a path that led from the gate, to the bench, and finally to the elaborate house behind her. Or should I say...mansion.  
  
A white, beautifully modern mansion stood in all its glory atop a hill from Jump City. The driveway was by all means long, as it led up to a garage that housed three expensive cars, (never to be used, only for show) two motorcycles and one limo. Blackfire wouldn't travel in anything less.  
  
On the inside, it was spacious enough to hold two ballroom dance floors and have plenty of room for tables, guests, a full-ensemble orchestra and refreshments. A staircase to the left, with ivory handles, lead straight up to various other rooms of grand nature and style. To the right was a lavish open hallway structure that led to the kitchen and den. Along the hallway were pictures of famous modern rock stars, and at the very end, was a painting portrait of Blackfire herself. This was only when someone stepped through the front doors.  
  
Around the premises of the whole mansion itself was a fifteen to twenty foot wall.  
  
That's what Kory hated the most.  
  
Even in the large mansion or backyard, she felt cramped. The 'prison walls' as she sometimes called them, blocked her view of the vast Jump City below. From her balcony though, she could see it's light twinkle and fade as people rushed out of offices to their homes as lights flickered on when one had reached their final destination. The bustle of the city excited her from time to time. She wanted to be free; wishing to take a sledgehammer and pound the walls to dust and then have a picnic with close friends invited.  
  
If only somebody outside the walls knew her.  
  
The redhead watched as the birds twittered and flew off again. _'I wish I could just fly away..._'  
  
"Kory! Miss Kory!"  
  
_She looked down from the catwalk to see the mass of people waiting for the concert to start. If she could, she would eye them one by one, but due to the extreme population, that was rather hard to do. Instead, her eyes gazed over to a food stand owned by a vendor who was a friend of hers. Keith was a tall man with wavy sandy blonde hair and a muscular build. A charming smile too._  
  
**"LADIIIIIEEEEES AND GENTLEMAN! LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUMBLLLLLLLEEE!!!"  
**  
_Kory ignored the overplayed voice and suddenly caught something curious. He was leaning on to Keith's stand and looking straight at her! Her heart skipped a beat. The teen had jet-black hair that was slightly spiked with an odd mask covering his eyes. He seemed cool and composed from where she noticed him. Then, something strange entered her mind. She thought he was...handsome._  
  
_Blushing furiously, Kory quickly made her exit off the catwalk and down the stairs where her sister would be waiting._  
  
"Ah, Miss Kory, there you are! I was a bit worried for a moment." Keith lumbered up behind her but she didn't seem to take notice. He was surprised. She usually greeted him with a bear hug (the girl was unnaturally strong) and a quick question of how he was. But while she sat there, staring off into who knows what, it worried him a bit. Quietly taking a seat beside her he tried to gaze in the direction her eyes were.  
  
"Beautiful wall isn't it?"  
  
Kory gasped and snapped her head to him. "Oh, you scared me." She simply stated, and then went back into deep thought. Bells and whistles were screeching and pounding in the man's head. He knew something was wrong and he kept quite a cool aura while his mind was racing a mile a minute. Keith just stared at her for a few more moments. He smiled.  
  
"Thinking about that handsome lad aren't you?" He chuckled and elbowed Kory playfully in the side. She finally gave a genuine smile back at him.  
  
"It is hard not to. I only saw him once and even at a far perspective at that. I can't even finish a song anymore without my thoughts being interrupted by his face...his mask..."  
  
"I think its love at first sight! No matter how far away!" The vendor grinned and joked. "You know what you should do? You should write a slow song. Some famous rock bands do it and people love them!" He gestured wildly, mimicking a crazed fan-girl. His reward was a giggle from Kory. "That is a possibility! I will take your words to heart and start immediately!" She jumped to her feet and turned to leave. It was a wonderful idea of Keiths. She would use the boy she saw as a sort of...muse, an inspiration.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Kory stopped and turned around.  
  
"Don't let these walls get you down. They're only a small obstacle in your life. You'll get over them." Keith winked and softly smiled. The girl smiled brightly and almost tackled the man in a bear hug, crushing the air from his lungs.

* * *

"Wahahahahaha!!!"  
  
"I thought I said no laughing."  
  
"You said teasing and talking! Not laughing! Hee-hee-hee!"  
  
Robin huffed at his 'friends'. Raven, of course, was the only one not laughing. She had learned from her ability before, about Robin's story. "You have my sympathy since you won't stop hearing about this."  
  
"Gee...thanks."  
  
Beast Boy has stopped pounding the table long enough to catch his breath. Cyborg got up from falling off of his chair. The two giggled a little longer before they composed themselves and decided it was time to leave. It was getting rather late.  
  
"Hey man, we were just havin' fun. No hard feelings right?" Cyborg said. The Titans stopped at a crosswalk signal, waiting for the go-ahead to cross.  
  
"No hard feelings." Robin responded. What was he getting all worked up about anyway? What Beast Boy had said earlier was right.  
  
_"There were possibly thousands of babes there tonight dude! I doubt one would stick out like a sore thumb. Plus, it's gonna be hard to track her down."_  
  
It was a good point, but why couldn't he stop thinking about her! It was practically driving him insane!  
  
Who was she? She was some type of mystery that Robin was itching to find out. Only, if only, their eyes hadn't met he wouldn't be obsessing like this. But why would he care anyway? He had made eye contact with hundreds of people today and he didn't seem to become the least bit interested in who they were. If there was one thing that plagued Robin the most, it was an unsolved dilemma.  
  
Raven noticed her friends troubled mind. "If she was up on a catwalk, wouldn't that mean she worked back there off-stage? It would seem thoughtless not to give your sister a job." The little white man lighted up and the group headed across the street. Unintentionally, the masked teens' eyes drifted to the mansion above the city. "The man said that she was Blackfire's sister. It _would_ seem pretty heartless. Maybe I could ask someone up there if I could see her again."  
  
"Oh yeah, and why don't you just ask her to marry her in the process." Cyborg chuckled.  
  
"Well how about sneaking up to her room?"  
  
The Titans whirled around to see a tall man in his thirties standing behind them, smiling.  
  
"I know you..."  
  
"I'm Keith, personal...uh...friend of Blackfire. You are that boy from the other night, yes?" Keith held out his hand.  
  
Robin took his hand and shook. "Yes. How did you find me?"  
  
"It was luck I suppose. I overheard you talking and couldn't believe it. You seemed pretty intrigued about Blackfire already, huh?"  
  
The other males of the group nudged one another. "You bet he is. Couldn't stop talking about her at the pizzeria."  
  
Beast Boy chuckled. "We were only half listening though. His mouth kept moving but all I heard was 'blah, blah, blah.'"  
  
The masked teen glared daggers at the two. "So anyway, what do you mean by 'sneaking in'?"  
  
"Exactly what I meant. I help you sneak in and you get to see that mysterious girl again."  
  
"Are you crazy? We would die a horrible and unnatural death if we were caught!" Beast Boy gasped. "What if they make me eat...meat! Oh cruel fate! To take me away from my beloved Tofu!" He fell to his knees and shook his fists towards the sky.  
  
The group sweat-dropped and Cyborg leaned in. "He has issues." He whispered.  
  
Keith nodded. "So? How about it lad?"  
  
Naturally Robin wanted to jump all over the question in a 'Yes!', but instead, he looked at Raven for an answer. Sometimes, when he didn't know what to do with a situation, he turned towards her guidance. The teens' unnatural ability to read 'vibes', helped Robin in some pretty tight spots. Getting people to trust you was easy, and hard, these days. You never know what kind of psychopath is living next door. Raven didn't seem to sense anything wrong, much to Robin's delight. She nodded.  
  
"Perfect! Meet me tomorrow three blocks away from the mansion and one hour before sunset. There should be a little park nearby with a black picnic table. Oh, and bring a stereo too. I'll supply the music!" With that, Keith was off, headed towards the mansion no doubt.  
  
The Titans stared off in the direction he left for a beat.  
  
"Well looks like Robin has a date!"

* * *

It was a quiet, comfy room to be in. A small fan overhead pulsed the airflow downward to cool off its occupant. Some newspaper clippings hung onto various spaces of his walls. Stories and tales of the Titans work, their heroics and kindness. Other clippings held enemy articles. The occupant of the room wasn't paying any attention to a single cutout. Instead, he was bent over his desk with the lamp on, reading a little, thick pamphlet.  
  
His eyes grazed over the lyrics again and again.  
  
_**- S.F.**_  
  
Who was S.F.?  
  
Robin's mind was clouded. His thoughts switched back and forth from the plan that was to take place tomorrow, the mysterious girl named Kory, and then to the signature. He couldn't wait to meet the girl, but he was a little apprehensive about sneaking into a rock stars mansion. That was partially what was keeping him awake. He wondered if the other sister sang. Since they were of the same blood, Robin bet Kory's voice was just as spectacular.  
  
_"I've seen people fall in love and find the cold truth about their beloved. Horrible creatures some humans are."_  
  
Snapping his head up, the teen shook the thought from his mind.  
  
"How can they _not_ be horrible." He spoke to a wall.  
  
Groaning from exhaustion, Robin finally decided that it was time to get some sleep. He placed his hands behind his head, waiting for the sandman.  
  
All the while, he stared at the ceiling.  
  
Keith was right...it did look kind of nice.

* * *

**_(End Chapter.)_**

* * *

Hope everyone liked this installment! I hope to have chapter three up by Saturday or sooner.  
  
Review if you like and Review if you don't!  
  
- ZodiacFire 


	3. Question And Answer

Hey welcome to chapter three! I know I promised Chap 3 by saturday and I held true! I just didn't post it till today...Heh, I felt kinda sorry so I give you this (exrtremly) long chapter! Hooray! Anyway, I must do my dedication. A-hem...

**To My Good Friend and Fellow Writer: Eventidespirit **  
(GO READ NOW!!!)

:::Cough::: Yes, so I hope you like this chapter. I will _try_ to post another up by Sunday. This is my last week of school so I will have plenty of time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. Do I Wish I Did? Yes. Will I Ever? No.

Onward!

* * *

**Chapter Three:** _**Question and Answer**_

* * *

Have you ever had just one of those days?  
  
Not one of those bad days, oh no, but a day in which everything _dragged_. The clock wouldn't spin fast enough for math to end, or you wanting to go to some place but the time rebelled against your wishes and set itself to become slower. It was like all of the time mechanisms were against you. They wanted to make you suffer in math or of waiting. That was just plain evil...and it wasn't anyone's fault to lay the blame too.  
  
Robin's head nodded for the fifteenth time that hour. He couldn't help it. He shouldn't have stayed up so damn late last night figuring out that signature. Now his biological clock tormented him in history class while the teacher droned on and on about how the peons of the medieval era would sometimes never be able to pay their lord's back, thus becoming basically slaves for life. I mean, who cared? That was then, this is now.  
  
The teen was lucky though. Cyborg was in the same class as Robin and was taking notes. The big athlete star didn't stay up late like his friend did. So now he was able to persuade the masked teen into doing whatever he wanted to get the notes. Cyborg smiled as he jotted the last paragraph down from the board to his paper. Suddenly, he heard a slight 'thunk!' and turned around.  
  
In peaceful slumber lay Robin, sprawled across his desk and drooling ever so slightly. Even though his wide girth blocked the smaller teen most the time, the teacher was still able to sense if somebody had fallen asleep in class. They have this kind of radar system built in when they become part of the school faculty. It scares most the students sometimes. And one teacher must have had his radar fine-tuned.  
  
"My, my. It seems our class pet bird fell asleep again. I also thought well of him. Such a shame."  
  
This teacher, beyond all doubt, was the most cunning and mysterious of all. No one actually knows how he got the job, or WHY he became a teacher. Some say that he was an ex-military General who is going undercover for the CIA. Other's say that he ate problem students and served them for the mystery meat on Thursdays. One even went so far as to speculate that the mask the teacher always wore that only gave view to one of his eyes, was an alien manifestation and soon the extraterrestrials that look just like him were going to come and take the students away. No one believed him though. He was a nut.  
  
Those were only rumors, and, like every other rumor, you needed to hear it from the source first to see if it's true. No one was brave, or stupid, enough to actually come talk to this creepy teacher after hours. The most astounding fact was that no one even knew his _real name_! He was simply known as:  
  
Slade.   
  
Or Mr. Slade if you wanted his good side. But that was only for the brown- nosers.  
  
Slade didn't seem to mind being called by only one word. Though a lot of people sometimes called him the 'Terminator' behind his back. Still, other's think that he knew that they called him 'Terminator' also. Robin, though, was unfortunate. Why? Because Slade took interest in the boy. One time a student thought the teacher would make the masked teen an apprentice. That was the same person who thought he was an alien. Everyone knows that aliens don't exist...right?  
  
Anyway, the daunting figure of Slade stood next to our poor protagonist, whom lay wonderfully (or as comfortably as he could) across his desk in dreamland. The drool was a puddle now.  
  
Cyborg sweat as the teacher brought out a wooden ruler from behind his back. Of course, nowadays you're not allowed to hit the student as punishment, but waking them was acceptable. Aiming against a space on the desk, Slade smashed the wood against desk with a resounding,  
  
_**'CRACK!'**_

"1942 COLUMBUS SAILED THE OCEAN BLUE!"  
  
Robin yelled as he snapped up in a sitting position. A few chuckles and mirth were heard and the boy looked around and saw Slade standing beside him. Giving a weak smile, the teen simpered against the piercing gaze of his history teacher.  
  
"Once again it seems that Robin here has disobeyed my rules."  
  
Choruses of 'Oooh!' were silenced when Slade turned to face the class. He then redirected his attention to the adolescent. "One too many times have I seen your head kissing the desk in front of you. I expected more from a person like you Robin. You disappoint me." Slade solemnly said. Suddenly, a boy jumped out of his seat and pointed to teacher and student. Yelling, he said, "See! See! I _told_ you! I TOLD YOU!!!" and then ran out of the classroom laughing insanely. A few seconds past until someone uttered, "Sick freak."  
  
"Anyway, you must be punished." Slade thought for a moment.  
  
Robin gulped. _'Please don't make me stay after school! Please please!'_  
  
You know those radar's I was telling you about? Yeah, well they're nifty mind readers too.  
  
"Meet me after school for detention." Was all Slade said as he started to walk back to the chalkboard. Robin sat in shock. How could he do this to him? I mean he couldn't make him stay far long after school. He still had to meet Keith and the others for the plan. That's what he was waiting the _whole day for_! Frustrated, Robin did the only thing he could think of.  
  
Standing up on his desktop, the masked teen of the Titans started to sing and dance.

* * *

On the far side of the school, western side to be exact, there was a small office that held the most important person a student could meet. He was noble, friendly and dashing. Quite the opposite of that Slade teacher. In fact, Slade had to take orders from this man, who was the principal. Some say that the only reason Slade wasn't in control of the school yet was that he couldn't outsmart the head dean. All the same everyone was happy with the big man in charge. He knew how to handle people well, especially one in particular.  
  
A soft knock echoed inside his room from his door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened and in stepped Robin. He quickly moved to a chair and sat down. The principal eyed the boy carefully in silence for a moment or two before he asked his questions. "So?" Straight and to the point.  
  
Robin shuffled a bit in his chair. "I...uh...I was causing unnecessary commotion in my History class, sir."  
  
"Which was..."  
  
"I...I...w-was tap dancing on m-my desk, sir."  
  
Blink.  
  
"I see..." The principal shuffled some papers on his desk and cleared his throat. "Well, that's usually why people are sent to me. This is, safely saying, only a small case. I presume that detention was too much to handle?" Robin stayed silent. The older man narrowed his eyes just a bit. "You know that I can't do this forever. We may know each other well but I don't ever want to see you come in here with that kind of excuse again."  
  
Robin looked up expectantly. "So that means..."  
  
"You're off the hook. This may be the first, but it _will_ be the last time young man. You come in here again, and there will be hell to pay." His voice held ice. Robin winced and replied with a 'Yes, sir.' Standing up and shaking hands with the principal, the teen quickly left with a grin on his face. The door behind him carefully slid shut. Above him one could see big, bold letters in black paint written across the door.  
  
**Principal**  
  
**Bruce Wayne**

* * *

Back at the mansion that sits on a hill overlooking Jump City, a famous singer was, at the moment, getting a manicure. Now you may think, 'why does this matter?', but it does. You see, Blackfire was just like how everyone imagined her. Thin...hot... sexy.... hot..., yes, all those defined Blackfire. Although many people left out the key character in her attitude.  
  
Diva.  
  
People don't really realize the truth behind the mask that the famous singer wears. Beauty was truly skin deep, because underneath the layer of epidermis lay a horrible monstrosity of a person. Her blood as thick as ice, and her heart was nothing but pure black. Of course, people of her kind were good at deceiving. Blackfire mastered that talent as she could lie in front of a whole city and everyone would believe her. I mean, she's incredibly hot, right?  
  
"Miss Blackfire, your sauna is ready."  
  
A woman of early thirties interrupted the manicure. Standing erect, she held a bathrobe for the singer to use. Blackfire lazily raised her head and sighed. "About time. I was wondering if you had forgotten." She shook her hand away from the worker who was currently doing her nails. Getting up, the girl knocked over a bottle of nail polish, which stained the carpet. All three looked down at the ooze of liquid that rapidly spread through the threads.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The lady and the worker looked up surprised. Was this going to be a break through?  
  
"...Clean that up."  
  
Nope.  
  
Blackfire snatched the robe from the thirty-something woman and left the room. The two older women looked at each other and sighed. Why they became basically servants to this girl was a wonder. At least they had a place to sleep.  
  
The afternoon was pleasant and the cotton from the robe felt good against her skin. She passed window after window as Blackfire made her way outside to the Sauna house. Who could wish for a better life; a mansion by the bay, servants waiting on hand and foot, the worship of basically every teen who pour hundreds of dollars in her merchandise just because she sings. The teen idol snickered. Sing indeed. Her laughter was cut short as a sickeningly innocent voice called from behind.  
  
"Sister! I was wondering where you were. Look, I have made a song for you to use! Do you wish to hear it?" Kory opened her mouth and barely uttered a single note before her sister covered her mouth with a hand. Nervously, Blackfire looked around and leaned in, whispering, "I thought I told you never to sing around here! You only sing when your in the studio when no ones around. At least then people don't have to hear your screeching voice."  
  
"But, Blackfire, I-"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
The two sisters turned around to see a short blonde sneering at Kory. "I should've known that you were around when I smelled something degrading. Uck! Like, fall off a cliff or something. No one wants you around here." Also garbed in a bathrobe, the girl stood next to Blackfire, who was a full head taller.  
  
This, my friends, is what you call a butt kisser. No diva comes complete without one. This particular specimen is unique in its own way. While other divas simply ignore the tag-a-longs, Blackfire as made this girl a 'friend' of sorts. The short girl's ego boosting powers are what possibly made the singer like her even more! Who doesn't want to be praised and worshipped like a god (goddess in this case) twenty-four-seven?  
  
Blackfire smirked. "Kitten's right you know. Take a bath sometime. You mink."  
  
"Stink."  
  
"Stink!"  
  
Kitten laughed her head off like it was the most creative retort anyone had every made. "That's a good one! Ha ha ha! She so, like, deserved it!" The annoying wails that were used for laughter began to hurt Kory's ears as she frowned. "I'll be in my room then, if you wish to talk to me." With that, she left. Blackfire stared off after her sister. Once she was out of sight and hearing, the diva quickly turned to Kitten. "Listen. Kory almost blew it today by doing you-know-what! I want you to follow her wherever she goes and make sure she doesn't spill the beans! If I catch you not doing your job..." Blackfire punched her fist to the much shorter girl. Like Kory, Blackfire had unnatural strength as well, and it was good for threatening.  
  
Kitten gulped and started to sweat. "Y-you bet! I-I-I won't let Kory do nothing. I'll make her life a living hell from here on out!"  
  
"Good."  
  
Blackfire turned and entered the sauna...shutting the door in Kitten's face.

* * *

The steady vibration of the motor throbbed at the teen's feet. Smooth chrome glinted off the setting sun as red and black paint glistened. State of the art and sounds like a purring kitten. (Not the person.) His helmet was pure black except for one large, red 'R' on the back. He itched to rev the engine and dash off through the streets to his destination. He was going to be late if he was caught at every traffic signal. The light turned green.  
  
Zero to sixty in two seconds, Robin was defying the speed limit as he left the other cars in his dust. Taking quick side streets and alleys, the masked teen screeched to a halt in the parking lot for the Jump City Park, exactly three blocks from the mansion. He whipped off his helmet and sprinted across the grass to the little black table where four people currently sat.  
  
"Well here comes Boy Wonder!" Cyborg joked.  
  
"Duuude! You are so late! Here we are waiting for you while you take your time and show off with your bike!" Beast Boy grumbled and folded his arms. "Wish I had a Moped." He mumbled.  
  
"Never mind. He's here now so let's get this over with." Raven said.  
  
Keith rubbed his hands together. "All right, here's what were going to do." The man rummaged through his pack and pulled out a CD. "I hope you brought the stereo?" Cyborg hefted a blue and gray box with one arm and nodded. "Good. This here is an Italian singer and tonight is Blackfire's night to have Italian food. She has some sort of schedule she follows and it's confusing to recite it now." Keith waved his hand.  
  
"Anyway, I need two of you to dress up like cooks, chefs I mean, and role in a cart with the food that is prepared for her. That's only one way for two to get in. The other way is much harder." He pointed up at the mansion. "Blackfire may be an international rock star but her security personnel are as dumb as lemmings. Thus, the sneaking in part. The duo that doesn't go in as chef's will climb over the walls of the mansion and maneuver through the backyard. I must warn you, it's huge and easy to get lost." Keith then grabbed a rolled up map and put it on the table.  
  
"I made small copies of the layout of the mansion. Whatever you do..._don't loose these_! This is all I can do for you. You're on your own when you depart. Now...any questions?"  
  
Raven was the first to speak up.  
  
"You make me a chef and I kill you all."

* * *

'_Ding Dong'_  
  
Cyborg shifted in his spot and adjusted his collar. Beast Boy stood as far away from the food as he could. (It had meat in it.)  
  
'_Ding Dong'_  
  
The two friends looked at each other and then back at the door. 'Why isn't anyone answering?' Beast Boy whispered. 'I don't know. Keep your cool.' The bigger man leaned against the heavy cart full of food. It was making his mouth water with the pastas and such. If they didn't get the door soon, it was all going to disappear down Cyborgs stomach. The smaller teen looked disgusted at the way his friend eyed the Italian mix. He scooted further away.  
  
'_Ding Dong'_  
  
'This coat is chaffing me!' The furry teen whined. 'Shh! I hear somone!' Cyborg stood up tall as did Beast Boy (well, as tall as he could make himself) just in time to see a woman open the door and smile.  
  
"Oh! I presume you are the caterers?" They nodded. "Excellent! Blackfire has been...waiting." The smile faltered but remained. The two Titans pushed the cart through the door and were amazed at the architectural achievement of the mansion. "That must look heavy. Would you like some help?" Cyborg turned his head towards the woman and winked. "Nah. Thanks though." He playfully flexed his muscles as Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "But there must be some kind of-"she accidentally knocked over one of the entrees and gasped.  
  
In a blink of an eye, the lithe teen dove underneath the bowl and caught it, without spilling any of the food. Beast Boy looked in the bowl and smiled. "Ah! A Garden Salad. Good choice." He gave a dashing smile as the lady giggled. "Whatever man" Cyborg joked. They came through one of the massive hallways talking and chatting jovially. A huge ivory white door stood before them at the end of the hall. Cyborg and Beast Boy gulped. Blackfire sat on the other side! The athlete reached down and turned on the stereo; an Italian opera singer suddenly belted his notes through the speaker and the duo entered the room.

* * *

Robin and Raven stood against the large wall. The male looked around to either side of them and asked, "How are we supposed to climb over if there aren't any trees or vines or such to help us?" He was right. The nearest tree was a good thirty feet away. Supposedly put there for the exact reason to keep people out. Raven frowned. "Keith didn't clarify that part did he?"  
  
"No...No he didn't."  
  
She looked down at his waist where a fashionable, yellow belt was hooked. "Don't you have some little oddity that might help us? I mean you're always toying with that thing." Robin suddenly perked up and smacked his forehead. "I can't believe I forgot!" He reached behind him and pulled out a small gadget.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Robin grinned. "My grappling hook. I've been working on it for some time. Now would be a good trial." He looked around atop the wall and spotted a tree on the other side. Carefully aiming, he pushed the button and the rope shot out with wicked speed.  
  
'**_PFFFFTTT'_**   
  
'**_CHING!'_**  
  
Robin pushed the button again and the rope became taunt. Pulling it a few times, he tested its strength. Satisfied he held out his hand for Raven. "Ready to go?" She smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, but I have other ways that suit me." She turned and left, practically melting into the shadows. Robin cocked his head and shrugged. She will always be a mystery to him. Turning back to the wall, he started to scale with utmost haste and was soon teetering on the top, hidden by the foliage of a tree.  
  
Keith was right when he said that security was lacking. The nearest surveillance camera was located at the front door. Looks like they forgot to install one in the backyard. Not even a guard was roaming the area! Opening the map the vendor had given him, he studied it for a few moments to gain his bearings. He was a little to the left of the front entrance and a little to the right of the sauna area. All he needed to do was casually sneak in and find information on what he was looking for. Simple, right? Of course. If there weren't any guards around, who was there to stop him?  
  
Chuckling, Robin placed the map back into one of its many pockets of his belt and slipped into the tree in front of him. He grabbed the top branch and carefully slid his way down. Making too much noise would give him away, stupid guards or not. As his foot reached down to the second branch, the limb he was currently balancing on gave way with a '_SNAP_' and he plummeted backwards to the ground below.  
  
To any unskilled person, this fall would have ended in a broken neck. Robin was much more talented then to have a simple mistake end up killing him. He reached out and snatched the branch that his foot was edging towards earlier. Forcing his body forward, Robin swung over the branch again and again. Like a gymnast, he was gaining momentum even though splinters were evading his flesh and digging up blood. Quickly, he let go and flew off to a smaller branch just below him. He twisted his body and firing at the trunk of the tree, the head planting itself firmly into the base. Painfully he gripped the handle and pressed the button that retracted the rope. The teen then pressed his feet to the trunk and ran around the base of the tree (it was a thick tree!), descending safely to the ground. Robin then rolled up all the rope again into his gadget. He winced and tried to remove as many wood pieces as he could from his hand. Then, applying some cream to the small cuts, he was ready to go.  
  
The lights from the mansion dimly lit the backyard where Robin now crouched behind some bushes near a path. He was thinking about where he was going to enter the house when a soft tap on his shoulder almost caused him to yelp out in surprise. He turned and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Geez, Raven, you scared me!" Raven merely rolled her eyes. "You don't need to hide. I...disposed of some of the guards that might be prowling this yard." Robin raised a brow. "Oh yeah? How."  
  
"Let's just say that...I'm their worst nightmare." She gave a small, wicked smile. Robin sweat-dropped.  
  
"So, ah...anyway, which direction do you want to take? From what I've found out, the sauna to the right leads indoors to a game parlor. There's a balcony, "He pointed to a small ledge jutting out from the wall, "one of us could sneak into. It may be a bit risky but I think it won't be too much trouble."  
  
Raven studied the two choices for a moment. Then, she closed her eyes, as if in deep thought. A slight breeze kicked up and swirled around the duo's clothing. Robin stared at his friend in concentration. It was moments like these that it was best not to disturb her. None of the three males knew much about this girl. Robin didn't want to intrude too much into her past. She had shown strong resourcefulness in getting the four out of quick jams. People say she was an Empath. Robin believed she was much, much more.  
  
Raven's eyes flew open as she announced her decision and began to walk, as if floating, towards the sauna. In mere moments, the night's darkness swallowed her in its eternal embrace as Robin held his breath. She had made not a noise as the crickets and night bugs still chirped. The teen then let out his breath, amazed. Now was not the time to ponder on his fellow 'Titan,' he had to reach that balcony and get inside fast! Dashing across the path and along the grass, he pressed himself against the wall of the mansion side, just underneath the ledge.  
  
Robin reached out his arm to launch his pride and joy when he suddenly heard something...

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy sat in the kitchen exhausted. Who knew catering to a famous rock star could be so demanding? First Blackfire didn't want the salad. Then, after she saw the main course, demanded to bring the salad back. She rejected it soon afterward because it didn't have her favorite dressing on it. Instead she took the pasta, but spit it back out when she found that it didn't have shredded parmesan cheese. Quickly grating her some, Blackfire frowned and said that she didn't want it anymore and demanded what else there was to eat.  
  
So on and on went the meal. Cyborg and Beast Boy certainly had a work out trying to keep the female happy. They didn't want to be tossed out so early, and without any clues to help Robin.  
  
"So where do we go now?" Panted the furry teen. He stripped out of his catering garb to reveal street clothes underneath. The same went for Cyborg. "Let's try the den. There has to be at least something there."  
  
"What if we don't find anything?"  
  
"Then we take a curio item from the room and sell it on the Internet!" Grinned Cyborg. Beast Boy chuckled. The duo looked out the kitchen door, making sure it was safe to travel, and rapidly headed towards the gargantuan hallway. They passed the photos and paintings of rock stars old and modern and were soon standing in front of two massive doors that led to their destination. Both stared at it, looked at each other, and then glanced at it again.  
  
"Dude, from what I've seen tonight, I'm glad I don't know much about her." Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg who nodded in response. "Ya got that right bro." They proceeded into the den were a nice surprise was waiting for them.  
  
It seemed that four security guards decided to take a dinner break into the said room. One choked on some sort of noodles while the others dropped their plates and/or utensils in surprise. "Huh?!? Who are you? How'd you get in here?" The noodle-choking man called out. The other three, one with a goatee, another who was bald, and the last a giant of a man, all charged at the two boys. "Yeow! Let's get out of here!" Beast Boy turned to knock the doors down in his attempt to escape but was tackled to the ground by the goatee man.  
  
"Ya'll ain't goin nowhere sonny!" He grinned at the green teen who, wiggling his foot free, slammed his heel into the man's face. Beast Boy bounded up and spun around, ready for the next attack, which came from the bald guard. He swung his fist at the Titan only to have missed and stumble forward. Confused, Baldy swiveled around to see the small boy hanging off a low ceiling chandelier. With a Cry Beast Boy swung himself off like a monkey and rammed his body into the man with enough force that rivaled a lions. Blady flew backwards against the wall, knocked out cold. The guard with a goatee, recovering from a bloody nose, used a fork to try and threaten the Titan.  
  
Beast Boy smiled and egged the man on with his hand. Goatee grunted as he charged relentlessly forward and stabbed forth the fork. The teen easily dodged the attack and tripped the man who was sent crashing into the noodle- choking man, currently fighting Cyborg. The biggest of the guards was locked in a small wrestling match with the athletic Titan who was winning slightly. Both tumbled on the floor, knocking into the desk and bookcases that surrounded them. At first is seemed that the security guard was going to win when he pinned Cyborg's arms to the ground. What he forgot was this was a free-for-all fight. Aiming true, the teen nailed the guard in the crotch with his knee and punched him clear across the room where he smashed into a bookshelf, causing some hard-covers to fall onto his head.  
  
The noodle man took the downed Cyborg as an advantage and grabbed a chair from behind the desk. Beat Boy saw this, yelled out, "Cy! Look out!" and jumped on the noodle man's back, covering his eyes. The guard flailed around as he tried to claw Beast Boy off his head while the furry teen rode him like a bronco. The bigger Titan rolled out of the way and collected two plates which he smashed to pieces on the, again recovering, goatee man's head. "Beast Boy! Peek-a-boo!" The green teen smiled and back-flipped off the noodle man's head, who looked surprised until a giant fist smashed into his face.  
  
Cyborg cracked his knuckles and looked around at the handiwork. Splatters of food were stained on the carpet, walls and themselves as the unconscious guards decorated the room nicely.  
  
"Alright B.B., let's hurry this thing up before these guys want Round 2." Cyborg turned to his friend who was shuffling through the desk.  
  
"Way ahead of you dude. Look what I've already found."

* * *

The moonlight wavered for a couple of moments before Robin lowered his grappling hook. He listened in stunned silence from the music that was issuing forth from the balcony above. It was something he had never heard before. A graceful, soothing voice with a small, touch of vibrato. It seemed low and daunting, almost mysterious, as the song lured the teen. Without thinking, Robin had somehow found himself shooting off the hook and scaling the wall. He looked as if in a trance, carefully maneuvering along the side of the mansion. The masked teen clambered onto the balcony and hid as well as he could to one of the darker sides, still sidling the wall. Two French doors were all that was in the way from the outside and inside.  
  
Robin cautiously peered in...and the singing stopped. He gasped, thinking he was seen, and looked wildly around for an escape. He could jump but it was too far up. Swinging and running would make too much motion in the dark. He gulped and risked the only daring thought that would save him from being caught.  
  
He jumped over the railing and clung to the edge of the balcony.  
  
The French doors swung open and light footsteps followed. Robin positioned his hands behind the railing poles and steadied his breathing so as not to wear out his strength. Unfortunate luck struck when the owner of the balcony decided to lean against the railing over him. The teen started to sweat and groan inwardly. As much as he worked out and was physically fit, he couldn't hold onto the ledge much longer. Robin started to pray in his head.  
  
'_Please don't look down. Please don't look down. Please don't – '_  
  
The person looked down.  
  
'_SON OF A – huh?'_  
  
In unity, the two looked at each other and uttered in shock, "It's you!"  
  
Robin slipped.

Kory gasped and caught the intruder's arm just in time. The boy desperately hung on as half of the girl's body was already over the railing. Then, much to the boy's surprise, she hoisted him up with no trouble at all. Kory smiled at the masked teen that stepped onto her balcony. "You are...unhurt?" He looked at her awkwardly for a moment and then smiled as well. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." She giggled and put her hands behind her back. "It is not everyday someone is hanging off the edge of my balcony. I would say you are the first!"  
  
Robin's smile turned into a grin. She was exactly how he remembered her on the night of the concert. Tall, lean, beautiful red hair, purple outfit and enchanting, pure green eyes. He couldn't tear his head away from her. She was...something else.  
  
Kory grew nervous. "Are you okay?" The boy vehemently shook his head and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry. By the way, I'm Robin." He held out his hand only to have it ignored. Instead, he was smothered in a bone- crushing hug. "Robin! What a wonderful name! Mine is Kory! It is quite extraordinary that we are seeing one another since the concert."  
  
"Can't....breath..."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry." She let him go as he stumbled back a bit and bent over, catching his breath. "It's alright, I haven't been welcomed like that before!" He stood up and smiled. Kory blushed, he was quite charming. "It just so happens actually that Keith told me about you. He...is a friend of your sister's...right?" The red-head nodded. "Yes he travels around with us. Though I have no real clue as to why." She shivered. Robin gracefully pulled off his jacket and placed it over his shoulders. Once again, the girl blushed. "Why have you come here? I-I mean, it is unusual to have a person sneak up here."  
  
Robin told her about the signature, Keith's plan and the security or lack there of.  
  
Kory led him inside and he found she had such a small room for a freaking big mansion. When he asked why this was, she just shook her head politely and changed the subject. Shrugging, Robin and Kory chatted away, instantly becoming good friends.

* * *

In one particular room upstairs, there was another conversation happening.  
  
"You locked us...in the bathroom. Wonderful."  
  
"Did you want us to get caught? Besides, it's not my fault this door was one way! That's just stupid."  
  
"_You're_ stupid."  
  
"Shut up dude."  
  
"You shut up."  
  
"No, _you_ shut up!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"No, YOU!" Beast Boy growled and lunged at the bigger teen, knocking him down on the tile flooring. Cyborg grunted and shoved his friend off, putting him in a headlock. "Not now B.B.! We got what we need so let's collect Robin and Raven and crash this party!" He let go as the green teen dusted himself off. "Fine, but next time, you pick the hiding spot!" He walked over to the door, put his ear up against it, opened the door and peered out. Waving his hand, the duo stealthy walked out to the hallway and made for an exit.  
  
And, oh my gosh! Blackfire walked around the corner.  
  
"Hey! What are you two doing?"  
  
"Uh...had to use the bathroom?" Beast boy claimed.  
  
"Oh. Okay then...huh? Wait a minute!" But the two males had left a trail of dust behind them as they sprinted down the hallway in the opposite direction. Blackfire was enraged. No one came into her home and fooled her like this! "SECURITY!!!!!" She roared at the top of her lungs. Right away, a handful of men came to her side as she pointed down the hallway after the two Titans. Obeying her command, they left her standing with arms crossed. She then turned and marched down the stairs to the first level and screamed, "_I NEED A CHOCOLATE BAR_!" Instantly five chefs surrounded her.  
  
The yell echoed throughout the mansion as the Titans scrambled over one another to find an exit. The security was gaining fast and it was getting harder and harder to shake them. Beast Boy had said that it was his turn to choose the hiding spot right? Well there were too many damn doors! Cyborg skidded and took a random corridor with Beast Boy on his heels. Another hallway with a multitude of doors. Fun. The biggest Titan growled and was fed up. Grabbing onto a random handle, he reached out with his other hand, snatched the smallest Titan by the scruff of his neck and pulled him inside the room.  
  
"Cyborg?!? Beast Boy?!?"  
  
"Hope we're not disturbing anything."  
  
"NO! I mean, we we're just talking! Besides, why are you in here?"  
  
The trio looked at each other confused before a loud banging was sounded. "Kory! Miss Kory! Are you in there?" Kory held in a surprised yelp and waved at the boys frantically. "Miss Kory we're coming in!" So they did. The door was almost off its hinges as three men stepped in and witnessed Kory in her bathrobe. "What is the meaning of this!" They looked abashed. "Uhhh....uh...s-sorry ma'am. Just thought some scoundrels came in here." The girl frowned. "Well apparently they didn't! Do you see any 'scoundrels' in here?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"THEN GET OUT!" '_SLAM'_  
  
It was quiet for a couple of seconds before a low whistle came from above her. "Dude, I don't want to get you mad." Beast Boy spun around and around as he clung onto the ceiling fan. He expertly jumped off and landed gracefully on the floor in front of Kory. The closet opened and out stepped the hulking form of Cyborg. He peeled off some sweaters and shorts that had scattered all about his person. "That was mighty nice of you ma'am. You have our thanks!" Kory smiled. "It was nothing. This night has been most exciting! But...where is Robin?" A small cry came from outside. The three moved to the balcony where the boy held onto the edge for dear life.

* * *

Raven didn't fancy this mansion much. It was too big with many useless items. She wandered around what appeared to be the guest area. Some poolrooms and small restrooms were assorted in proper places so one didn't have to go very far. What made her frown were the obvious sizes of some of the parts of the home. Blackfire seemed to have the biggest space reserved for her while all the other non-important people had closet size living quarters. Which meant everyone had little rooms. Raven shook her head and walked into a game room. A bar stood on one side of the wall while a huge flat screen TV lined the opposite. Two pool tables were side by side as the cues and sticks lay on the nearest wall from where she stood. It didn't look used much. Dust collected on the TV and shot glasses. It also seemed that the lights hadn't been used in a while as well. The girl was just about to walk out when she gasped, the guard she took out earlier at the front door had awoken. He didn't seem to pleased about his nap.  
  
"Now it's your turn to go beddie bye!" He jumped at her but Raven ran backwards so he landed on the floor. He instantly sprung up on his feet only to see a Pool stick fly into the girl's hands. A passive yet smirking smile lay on her lips. He grinned and snatched an identical from the wall as well. It was going to feel good getting revenge. Raven made the first move, swinging in an upward arc, which he deflected and countered with a sideswipe. The girl ducked and aimed for his feet but the guard jumped and brought the stick down in an overhead swing. Ducking and rolling, Raven missed being beaten as the stick snapped in two from the force the man used when it hit the pool table instead of her. Using this distraction as her advantage, she decided to disappear for a moment or two.  
  
The guard snarled. Where did she go? That rotten little- An 8-ball struck him in the arm. He grunted in pain as a striped ball then crashed against his shin. He roared out and flung the black ball at a wall where it made a hole. "Where are you!" He cried out and flung the other ball at the TV. Sparks and electricity singed and burnt parts of the pool table and floor. "Where are you!" He tried again. A small chuckled was his answer.  
  
"Afraid of the dark now, are we?"  
  
The guard stumbled over his feet towards the bar. "Come on out you prissy! You coward!" A dark shadow slithered in the corner of his eye as he grabbed a shot glass was prepared to throw it. He stood still for a moment, listening.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I know about your friends!" He felt something stir in the room. He continued taunting. "The tall one and the stupid boy! They won't get very far. We'll have them caught and tried and, maybe, put in jail for life! But that's only after I've had fun with them!" The left wall! He hefted the tiny glass and smashed it to pieces. The guard grinned. He had egged her out, but the smile was gone when a sinister hiss escaped the shadows.  
  
"_Nobody hurts my friends..."_  
  
The wall had suddenly grown two pair of blood red eyes. The man let out a silent scream as he stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor. The eyes advanced upon him, preying into his soul for fear on which it fed joyously. The man crawled backwards and held out his hand, as if to stop the black wrath that had come to claim him. He was no angel though, so the power he wielded was absolute nothing. Raven grinned, a white, sharp-toothed smile that contrasted the hell that she was to unleash upon this mortal soul.  
  
And she did.  
  
And it was not nice.

* * *

The moonlight lighted the way very nicely for Raven to walk idly through the backyard. She gave a devilish smile, dusting off her arm and shifting around in her clothing. The guard was...interesting. Nevertheless he was only a small obstacle that had to be taken care of. Now all she had to do was find the other three and get out of this forsaken place. That was when she heard a small cry from above her. Looking up, Robin dangled off the balcony edge. Three other figures, Cyborg, Beast Boy and another she didn't recognize, where starting to help him up. Raven called out to them.  
  
Beast Boy waved down with a grin. "We'll be right down!" The Goth nodded.  
  
Back on the ledge once more, the four had a good laugh. "That was close! Thanks again." Robin rubbed the back of his head. Cyborg nodded and clamped a hand on Kory's shoulder. "You're all right, little lady. You're welcome to hang with us anytime!" Beast Boy nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! You can party with us tomorrow! It's a Saturday and we can get some Pizza!"  
  
"The All Meat Experience is the best in town." Beast Boy looked at his friend incredulously.  
  
"No it's not. The Vegetarian Special is!"  
  
"Meat!"  
  
"Tofu!"  
  
Robin sighed. Not again! He heard a small giggle and saw Kory laughing at the other's antics. He chuckled along too. Her laugh was kind of cute with the way her hair fell against her face. And her eyes...  
  
He abruptly snapped out of it and thought of a question. "Hey Kory, do you have any nicknames?" She looked at him in thought. "What do you mean?" The fight having ended, Cyborg spoke up, "Nicknames. You know, like how my name is Cyborg? I was given that by how unstoppable I am on the playing field." He crouched and held his arm as if he was clutching a football while the other was held out in front of him. Kory seemed to get the idea. "Oh I see!" She thought for a moment. "Sometimes...Sometimes people around this home call me Starfire."  
  
"So Blackfire and Starfire, huh? That's a pretty name, compared to you sister." Beast Boy smiled, and then remembered something. "Oh! Raven's with us too! She's just been...about. You'll see her soon enough." Starfire giggled. "I hope so." A small whistle echoed in the room. A signal meaning Raven was getting impatient. "Oops. Better get going or else." Robin said. "Yeah! We'll come pick you up tomorrow alright?" Beast Boy said before he leapt off the balcony and landed on all fours on the ground below. Starfire was about to speak up before Cyborg cut her off. "And we won't take no for an answer!" Grinning, he waited for Robin with the grappling hook to hoist the two down safely. The masked teen was about to exit the room when Starfire spoke up. "Robin, may I ask you one last question?"  
  
He turned around. "Sure."  
  
Kory blushed a little. "I was wondering...since everyone has nicknames and all, why...why are you called Robin?" Then she hurriedly added, "Not that it is a bad name or anything! I believe it is a wonderful title!" He just smiled his charming smile and answered:  
  
"People say it's because my mask resembles the eyes of the bird, robin. But...in reality...my mother always called me 'Robin'. You see, I was born on the first day of spring."

* * *

**A/N:** Hoorah! Another Chapter done! Guess what? It's Fluff time next chapter! Of course there will be obvious S/R but I'm wondering if I should put in some BB/R.(Review and tell me maybe?) And to all you Terra fans...she _might_ make an appearence, but not a leading role, in my story. Don't worry though. I like Terra. No harm will come to her. Hope you liked the Cameo roles! Couldn't be a Teen Titans fic without them!

Anyway, Review if you like and Review if you don't.

Read Eventidespirit's Works too! They're good! Trust me!

--ZodiacFire


	4. I'm A Believer

Hey people! I actually was true to my word! I'm posting this beast exactly one week from last time. Though Now that i'm out of school, I believe I can update more frequently. Yay! Oh and thank you all who reviewed! You're awsome! This is my longest chapter yet.  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans or Girl/Boy Scout. Do I wish I did? Yes. Will I ever? No.  
  
Onward!

* * *

**Chapter Four**: **_I'm A Believer_ ****

* * *

**  
The bathroom.   
  
Odd, you may ask, why the bathroom is the current setting when other more spectacular things might be going on in other parts of the mansion. It is an unusual place to start, I agree, but what lurked in the confines of the restroom lay the most abhorred abomination that history could ever create. They are the most deceitful, lying pile of skin and bones that one would ever see. The worst part was, you could never tell them apart from the honest persons. That was how they survived, and reproduced, throughout history.  
  
Right now, one was plucking her eyebrows.  
  
'**_PLUCK'_**  
  
"Ouch! Damn that hurts." Kitten leaned over the bathroom sink with tweezers in hand. The mirror reflected her slightly swollen eyebrow (or what was left of it) as the blonde raised the pinchers again for another go. One by one, she shook the hairs out of the instrument and ran them under the faucet down the drain. Kitten sighed. She took so much pride to look the way she did. She leaned forward once again to inspect her face this time. Two huge, bulbous blue eyes and nose covered her face and barely left room for anything else. The blonde smiled.  
  
_'I look gorgeous!"_

Gag me with a spoon, please.  
  
Anyway, Kitten twirled around in joy at her finally...'fixed' face before a roaring scream set her blood to ice.  
  
**'Kiiii--TTEEEENNN!!!"** The mentioned girl gulped at the owner of the voice. She knew who it was, of course, and it didn't sound happy. It seemed like no matter of false praise or 'worshipping' would get her out of this mess. Slowly, the girl opened the door to see a furious Blackfire towering over her, fists clenched and jaw set. There was only one other time when Kitten had made her this mad. Ooooh did it hurt.  
  
"Explain to me how four people got into the mansion, escaped from the premises around Kory's room, and I find you here stabbing yourself with tweezers?" She hissed. Kitten gulped. Oh yeah, she was supposed to be on watch of her sister. Silly Kitten. "W-w-well I...erm...I d-d-didn't know you w- wanted me to start right away!" Was her excuse. She slunk farther and farther away from Blackfire, hoping to see an opening around the menace. The singer didn't give a way. Instead, she grabbed the tweezers from the blonde's hand, snatched the cuff of her shirt collar and lifted her easily up eye to eye.

"Listen," Blackfire growled, "when I say something, it's done immediately. Understand?" Kitten nodded. Her eyes were wide. Blackfire had taken the liberty of flaunting her strength to intimidate the peon in front of her whenever possible. Kept her in line. "I'll give you one. Last. Chance. Keep Kory in your sight and report to me if she even _accidentally_ lets it slip!" The taller girl let go of the shirt and Kitten fell on her feet, stumbling to regain balance.  
  
With a slam of the door, Blackfire disappeared down the hallway along the myriad of rooms. Kitten was left alone to pick herself up off the floor and recollect her thoughts. The singer was beyond all doubt pissed. Kitten then thought of something. Why would Blackfire get mad at her for the security blunder? She was but a lowly servant to one of the most famed people of that day and age. Yet, she was intensely angered when she wasn't doing her job. Something other than Kory slipping up was not the only thing Blackfire was frustrated about. It was something else...something like...  
  
Jealousy.

* * *

Blue skies, all around her. Nothing but blue skies, all day long.   
  
Kory leaned against the French door frame and gazed at the city below her. Sometime when they had first moved here, she would climb up a tall tree, just to see and hear the sounds of the city. The red head would make believe she was one of the average every day people, always bustling about here and there. Kory would have lots of friends to play with. Some would build forts with her, others played jump rope or hopscotch. At the end of the day they would all say good-bye and leave, hidden for the next day in her imagination. She wasn't sheltered to the extreme, it was just...didn't get to interact with a lot of people. Sure there were neighbors, Keith, and sometimes her sister, though they didn't get along very well. She never knew why.  
  
Now Kory was older, wiser, though still lonely. More people bustled about the mansion ever since Blackfire started her singing career, and the red head was happy for that. More people to chat with. She could remember one of the cooks when she was small...Zak she recalled...he would always let her taste the batter or sweets that he would make that evening. When Kory was older, he taught her how to make such delicacies while she was elated to learn. Always a vibrant man, they would give out their treats to the guards or other hired workers around the house, talking and laughing along the way. That was ages ago. Zak was now growing old, his hair having hints of gray and white. Once when she always had to look up at his smiling face, now had to look down. His shoulders were hunched and his knees always bent. Things were changing. Nothing lasted.

Twin birds chirped happily in a nearby tree. They were robins.

Kory smiled lightly from the events last night. Ever since she had seen that boy from the concert, he was everywhere in her thoughts. That charming, soft smile, black, pointed hair and mysterious masked eyes. He was her muse for what she did. Hoping that someday, her prince would come. Thoughts of last night's conversation made her giggle a little. He was gentle and somewhat curious, always polite and never intruding. The teen had a sense of humor that, she figured, didn't know he had. Now she daydreamed that he was the prince, valiant and heroic, leaping off trees and hanging from balconies just to get to her, the damsel. Soon, though, he would announce his arrival and together they would spend the day, with his friends, around the city.  
  
She didn't have to dream anymore.

* * *

Elsewhere, the two robins robins had sensed that their privacy had been invaded and flew off in haste. Blonde hair appeared suddenly afterwards, grunting with exhaustion. Kitten had climbed one of the highest trees in the backyard, near Kory's room. Hanging around her neck were a pair of binoculars. She slid them over her eyes to take a closer look at the teen that seemed to be off in a daze. Kitten edged a little farther on a tree branch. She was going to spy and do a damn good job of it. Or else her neck would be a tangled mess on a floor in the mansion.  
  
Patience is a virtue was the key supplement here. Kitten, well, didn't have any of the two. Five minutes after her little escapade up the tree, she was bashing her head with the binoculars. Geez didn't Kory do _anything_ exciting? Blackfire was a hundred times more interesting then this. Too bad the singer hated her now. The small blonde sighed and tried to become comfortable on the tree branch. This was going to be a while.

* * *

It was odd, sort of, to walk up the pavement to the mansion where they had been, illegally, the night before. It was a steep climb to the building that overlooked Jump City, and the Titans were soon becoming short of breath. Beast Boy had started to complain long ago and wouldn't stop. Why didn't they take the R-Cycle? Why couldn't they call a cab? Why did_ they_ have to walk when it was Robin who was going to get Starfire? Eventually the nagging finally got to Raven as she threatened him...harshly. Cyborg was an athlete though, so he was always in top shape, not tiring as fast as the others were. Robin would've stopped too, if it had not been what he was going after.  
  
Kory, or Starfire as the Team called her now, awaited their arrival at the mansion just up the street. He could remember the night before when she had hoisted him up from the balcony and they started talking. Her fiery red hair matched her outgoing personality. She always asked questions with utmost curiosity and giggled when he made a semi-lame joke. She was friendly, sweet, and caring. Her red hair tucked behind her ears while her green eyes shown with brilliance. And some eyes those were! It was as if all her eye were covered in the emerald pool. Her touch was light and soft and it gave him shivers. He would sometimes dream that he would scale great heights to reach her...touch her...hold her...   
  
"Hey love bird. We're here." Cyborg rumbled as he nudged his fellow Titan playfully. Robin looked up to see thick iron bars blocking the entrance to the mansion driveway. They connected to the twenty-something tall walls that wrapped around the premises. It didn't look very inviting. To the left of the gates was a speaker.  
  
"Uh...hello?" Robin let go of the button and waited. It didn't seem like it was used very much. The weather had certainly worn it down, as the button looked discolored. The teen waited for a few more seconds, wondering if the speaker was broken. He tried again.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
'_Kssshhh..'_  
  
_"Yeah, yeah. Hold on to your horses buddy. What do you want?"_ It seemed that they take pride in friendliness...  
  
Robin shifted uneasily but spoke with more strength. "We're here to see Sta- ...er...Kory. Is she home right now?" Whether the man knew it or not, he left his side of the speaker on.  
  
[_Laughing] "Hey Joe! This kid wants to see Blackfire's sister."_ Another voice popped up, though distant.

"_That's a new one. What are they? Boy Scouts or something? We don't want any cookies."_

Beast Boy this time interjected as he pushed Robin aside. "Hey we _are_ here to see Kory! Dude, she's expecting us! Besides...It's Girl Scouts that sells the cookies. I like the Thin Mint ones. Very yummy!" Cyborg pulled the green teen away from the microphone as the guards in the mansion let loose another laugh. "Way to go B.B.. They'll take us seriously now." He said. Robin just shook his head. "Raven...would you?" He gestured to the speaker. She nodded slightly and took his place while he scampered off around the wall.  
  
"If you won't let Kory out, then I wish to speak to Keith." Raven said. The men seemed to calm down from their mirth.  
  
"_Sorry, he can't be taking any calls now...or ever."_ That laughing started up again. The dark girl grew peeved. Slowly, she leaned in close and whispered something. Abruptly the giggle fest stopped as a '_Right away ma'am._' Answered. The two boys looked at their friend. "What did you say?" Beast Boy asked. Raven just gave him a sidelong glance and continued waiting for the vendor. After a few short moments, a familiar voice echoed from the communication device.  
  
"_Hello. Keith here."_  
  
Raven was about to respond when Cyborg interjected. "Yo! Keith! What up dawg!" The goth nearly killed him. _"Hey! Cyborg! Are the others there?"_  
  
"All except Boy Wonder."  
  
_"Is he alright? I mean from..."_  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah of course! He's just out back trying to save Mrs. Damsel in Distress."  
  
Keith chuckled. "_I told you the security could use a tune up. Anyway, I have a feeling that you didn't follow him for a reason."_  
  
"True. Last night Beast Boy found something of interest that we want to ask questions on." Raven pushed aside Cyborg. She signaled for the shorter teen to hand her the item. Taking an once-over, she said, "It seems to be some type of journal. Though I can be mistaken since it looks too formal. Sound familiar?" Silence reigned on the other end. Then:  
  
"_Were you able to read it?"_  
  
"No."  
  
A sigh that sounded rather disappointed came from Keith. "_Meet me at the park bench in a couple of minutes. Leave Robin with Kory. I want to discuss something with you_." A small '_click_' and the conversation was over. Beast Boy's ears drooped.  
  
"I have a very good feeling that he's going to tell us everything's not all strawberries and champagne."

* * *

A small wind kicked up from the side as leaves waved along the air current. It was such a warm, calm day. Almost like a picnic setting. If one found the right spot, under a tree or on some cool grass, they would fall asleep in bliss. Right now, Kitten was snoring her head off. Ten minutes after climbing the tree, she had gotten into a rather comfortable position on the branch and was soon in slumber. A bit of drool escaped her mouth as her arm hung over the side, dangling. The foliage was a nice cover from the burning sun as it sheltered her from its rays. It wasn't until some slight shaking and small grunts that awoke her from dreamland.  
  
Kitten groggily opened one eye and stretched. Suddenly, she stopped and peered closer to the ground. A boy, about her age, jumped off of the wall and landed on the grass. He looked to the left and right before dashing off in the direction of the balcony. Were these the intruders from last night? The blonde smiled and lifted her binoculars to get a better look. He currently climbing to Kory's room all right, by what seemed to be a type of rope and hook. Kitten unknowingly started to analyze his face, hair, body, everything! She suddenly found herself hating Kory more then ever. That stupid red head didn't deserve him! _She_ was more likely to be the candidate for rescuing! Kitten ground her teeth and kept watching.  
  
The boy made it to the top and knocked on her French doors. Nervously he looked around to see if anyone had spotted him. It seemed he didn't look very hard. He never noticed Kitten. Suddenly the balcony doors opened and Kory stepped out, elated at the teen's presence. Kitten immediately didn't think they were a good match. I mean, nobody could like someone that naïve and innocent She would make a better partner for the boy. Cue the daydream with the heart eyes. The intruder and Kory chatted for a few moments, looked towards the front entrance and started to make their way down. The blonde in the tree growled. She didn't like the way this day was going.

* * *

"You are sure this hook will hold us?" Starfire asked nervously. She didn't feel so comfortable hanging from a thin rope to the ground. Well, she was actually hanging onto Robin who was climbing down from the balcony. She gripped a little tighter for reassurance as it made the blood gush to Robin's face and a little out his nose. He tried to shake the blushing away, causing him to loose a bit of his grip on the handle. The two slid down a couple of inches before the boy gained his balance again. Starfire was hanging on for dear life.  
  
"S-s-Starfire..loosen...a little..." He tried to gulp in air but she had a powerful hold around his neck. She slacked a bit and Robin was able to breathe normal. He finished his decent, happy to put his feet on the ground, and retracted the grappling hook. "See? Perfectly fine." The teen dusted off his shoulders in expression and held out his hand. "Ready to go? I've got the whole day planned for us." He smiled his charming smile while Starfire took his hand, feeling as if she floated on air. The two made their way up the tree again (Kitten out of site), and over the wall. "May I ask where we are going?" Starfire looked out towards the city, engrossed with curiosity.  
  
"Sorry, but it's a surprise." Robin walked beside her and smiled. He had the day set. The tickets were in order, the money paid and the reservations planned. Now all he needed was transportation. Luckily, he brought his R- Cycle, about three blocks away from the mansion. Hey, you don't want to rush the first day of meeting someone. Not to mention the sister of a legendary rock icon. First impressions mattered to Robin. He didn't like screwing up and have people thinking he was a fool. Suddenly his cell phone rang. It gave a nine-note jingle that Starfire giggled at. It was catchy. Caller ID showed that Cyborg had taken the liberty to phone him. "Hey Cy, what's up?" Smooth and casual. You want to impress the ladies, right?  
  
_"Hey man. Just tellin' ya that we won't be able to join you guys today. Don't let us drag you down though, we'll catch up later. Have fun with your girlfriend!"_ There was slight laughter before Cyborg quickly hung up. Robin grew heated. Girlfriend? He had only met Starfire yesterday! She wasn't his girlfriend...yet. Wait...what was he thinking? Well, she was kind of cute. No! Shut up! Those stupid voices in Robin's head taunted him. The teen bopped his head with the cell phone before putting it away in his belt. That'll teach them. A few seconds later he rubbed the spot and groaned. "Robin? Why do you hit yourself in the head with mobile communications devices?" Oh great, he made himself look like an idiot.  
  
"Uh...heh, just want to get the ol' noggin working again." He rubbed his hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. Not very smooth anymore now, are we? Starfire, though, found it funny. He noticed this and chuckled along with her. It was odd. No one was here to make fun or joke about his mistake. He was enjoying her company while they walked the three blocks to the Cycle. She asked questions about Jump City, paying close attention to whatever Robin answered. Sometimes, when she was confused, she would make up an outrageous thought and ask him if it was correct. He could only smile and correct her. It seemed she didn't go out into the populous much. That was all right, he felt important right now, and somewhere...deep in his subconscious mind...he felt like he was the luckiest guy alive.

* * *

A couple of feet back, a figure darted in between buildings and people. While the persons gave the figure a disturbing look, it was able to follow, unnoticed, two people of interest down the street.  
  
"Who does she think she is? Miss Perfect? Ha! That's the worst fake laugh I've ever heard. How could he be falling for her? She's not even pretty!" Kitten noticed a shop window and 'spruced' up her hair. She continued. "If I wasn't on this job I would SO go over there and take him for myself. I would be, like, such a better conva...convo...con....ver...sa...tion...al...ist, than with her annoying questions." A small tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Ma'am, there's a psychiatrist down the street. Maybe you should pay her a visit for your schizophrenia."

* * *

The walk ended too shortly for Robin's tastes. They ended at the park as usual, where his motorcycle was parked and was about to introduce her to his (sweet) ride until he noticed a forlorn look upon the red head's face. She was gazing at the people playing Frisbee or soccer and such. It was such a nice day; some people even took walks along the paved trail that stretched around the whole park. Flowers and trees lined the asphalt to give a small fragrance and shade to the walkers. Robin picked up the clue and checked his phone. They still had time. Wherever they were going wouldn't matter if they came late.  
  
"Want to take a stroll?" He gave a sly smile. Starfire looked at him surprised. "But, what about your plans? Please, I do not wish to keep you-" That was another thing he found fascinating about her. She always tried to apologize. It seemed that whenever something wrong happened, it was all her fault. He grinned at her caring nature and interrupted. "No, it's okay. We don't have to be there until later. I promise." Robin led her onto the path and the two started walking.  
  
It was still late morning but no one seemed to notice. Wasn't too hot, cold, windy or humid out. It was a blessing to have such a perfect day touch Jump City's heart. Flora bloomed, birds sang, people cuddled, and no one was the least bit angry. It's amazing how the weather affects our natural emotions. Starfire beamed in joy. She was in the city! Her dreams had come true and now to add an extra bonus, she was walking next to the most kind and caring man she had met. Well, at her age anyway. Keith was nice too.

The red head looked up at the trees. The long, thick branches gave birth to the numerous leaves that granted cover for the two. They walked in silence, quite the opposite from the walk to the park. It was still enjoyable all the same. Their aura of presence comforted one another, telling the other that they were here and everything was all right. A low branch swayed into Starfire's way as she leaned over and brushed it aside, while her other hand rubbed against Robin's. She quickly blushed and looked down, grabbing her elbow with her hand. The masked teen just smiled and, before his brain could tell him to stop, reached out and wrapped his fingers around hers.   
  
Starfire was ruby red in the face until they journeyed back to the R-Cycle.

* * *

At least a lot of the people didn't think she was weird this time. The path gave great coverage but she didn't need to hide. The two lovey-doveys were so preoccupied with each other that they didn't see if anything was amiss. It gave Kitten complete freedom to stalk them without looking the part. So far nothing unnatural was happening, until that branch swayed out in front of Starfire. She leaned over and bumped into the boy but quickly straightened up. Kitten smirked, the male teen would probably give heeerrrr..._his hand_?!?! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING! Total invasion of privacy and he's _holding hands with HER_??? No, no, no! That was not how it was supposed to work! He's supposed to give her a reprimanding look and spread the distance farther away from one another. This is wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong! Kitten almost ripped a chunk of her hair out in hysteria. She had to stop those two from getting closer. It was her job and she was going to do it any way she could.  
  
It would be a bit hard though. He had a motorcycle and she had...well...  
  
"Give me that bike brat!" Kitten threw off a small kid and stole his bike, chasing after Starfire and Robin.

* * *

She didn't stop smiling even after the ride was over. The exhilaration of the speed still pumped adrenaline into her system as Robin safely parked his Cycle into one of the many deserted spots. He scratched his head. Where was everyone? He fingered the tickets in his pocket and shrugged. Helping Starfire off the R-Cycle, he hoped that this idea would perk her interest a little. The phone call to buy the tickets was a doozy too. The man on the other end sounded nuts and crazy at the same time. He looked at the tickets again in wonderment.  
  
_'**Historical Museum of Jump City.'**  
_  
**Curator: Sir Mod.**  
  
Robin scoffed at the name. 'Mad Mod' was more like it. That was the man with whom he had talked to on the phone. He hoped that he didn't have to meet him in person. Putting the tickets away he wanted to see the girls expression when she saw where he had taken her.  
  
"Robin this is wonderful! I've always wanted to see one of these!"  
  
Score! He did something right and it made her happy. Making sure the bike was secure, the teen turned around...to see Starfire walking towards the baseball field across the lot. Robin quickly jogged up to her and was about to turn her around when:  
  
"Ever since I was little I have heard so much enthusiasm about this game. I was never able to see it in person, only on the television." She turned to him, gratefully smiling. "Somehow you have read my mind. This will be most exciting!" Robin lifted up a finger to say, 'Sorry, we aren't going,' but then dropped it. Who could ever find a person of the opposite sex that liked the same pastime as you do? The baseball game did seem more exciting then a museum any day. Plus he didn't have to meet the creepy Curator. Giving a bashful smile he nodded and said, "Hey, anything I could, I would do for you." Starfire giggled and bumped his shoulder with hers playfully. "I know something you could do."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Tell me."  
  
"Catch me." With a burst of speed she took off running across the empty parking lot, laughing. Robin looked bewildered for a split second before he gave chase. He couldn't help but laugh along with her. It didn't make sense. Whenever he entered into competition, he put on a mask of seriousness and gave it his all. Now the teen found him elated at the race and slacking only a bit for her to stay ahead. Robin wouldn't realize it until later, but he was doing everything he could just to see her smile. She radiated some kind of aura that lifted anyone's spirits and banished the dark away.   
  
The check out line wasn't a long one. It was probably into the 5th inning of the Little League game, but Starfire didn't care. The two huffed and took small gasps of air into their lungs until it was their turn in line. The ticketer took one look at the both of them and announced: "We have a special on couples today." Well, that was ironic. Starfire covered her mouth and giggled while Robin rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, but we're not together." ...Yet. Damn those voices!  
  
The ticketer told him the price and the teen's eyes widened. "Actually we are a couple. Two please!"

* * *

Somewhere not very close to the Baseball diamond, a blonde girl huffed and puffed on a bicycle.

* * *

The crowd roared and Starfire along with it. Home run!  
  
The players ran their course around the diamond as the fans settled back down, chatting at what a great hit that was. Robin was amazed at the enthusiasm the girl was giving for the game. It was a whole new experience for her, she already admitted, and he couldn't help but cheer along just as loud. He strained himself to not pick her up and twirl her around whenever she got overexcited. Now and again he would stare at her, looking at her cesspools of eager emerald eyes, waiting for the next big play. She sat on the edge of her seat, slightly biting her lip in anticipation. Starfire was right there...out in the open...Robin started to lean in...  
  
Double Base Hit!  
  
She threw her hands up to clap but struck Robin in the face. He fell backwards, spilling the cup of soda he had bought, while Starfire gasped, stood up to help him but slipped on the liquid. Robin groaned and started to get up before she crashed into him. In the end, they were a tangled mess of arms and limbs.  
  
"Hey you two. Get a room."  
  
The masked teen poked one eye open to find them both in popcorn and soda. A tingling sensation filled his nose as he looked down to see Starfire on his chest. Again he blushed madly and carefully took her shoulders, helping her up. "I'm incredibly sorry Robin! I didn't mean to hit and knock you over! Are you unhurt? Please forgive my fooli-"She was silenced when a chuckling teen put a finger to her lips. "It's all right. It wasn't your fault." Confusion etched her eyes, as they seemed to start watering. Robin would kill himself if any tears spilled because of him. Quickly, to lighten the mood, he pulled a piece of popcorn from her hair and tossed it in his mouth. "Mmm...Butter!" She looked surprised, smiled and laughed. Wow, she was beautiful.  
  
Robin pulled his gaze away from her for a second to check the time. He did a double take and realized that if they didn't leave now, they were going to miss the reservation. "Hey Star. We have to leave. I have a couple more places I want to take you." He awkwardly braced himself. Naturally Beast Boy or Cyborg would start to whine and complain about leaving a sporting event early. It was a habit that he was the one that always argued with them. Now, he waited...and waited...and waited.  
  
"Are we not going?" Starfire asked. He looked at her startled and then nodded. How odd. She thought he was preparing for something and looked shocked that it didn't come. Robin was full of surprises today. He took her hand and led her down the bleachers the safest way towards the exit. Such a gentleman Starfire thought. She couldn't believe that he hadn't exploded in her face for the multiple blunders that she had made. Everyone else would have reprimanded her for being foolish and clumsy, but not him. When she had fell onto his chest, he felt warm and inviting. For a few seconds while they both gained their surroundings, she wanted to stay in that position all day with his arms around her.  
  
Then he silenced her and told her everything was all right when she tried to apologize. It took an enormous amount of her strength to stop from taking his hand in hers and holding it to her cheek. She wanted to cry and say, 'Why do you forgive me so easily?'. It was so unnatural to feel something so strong and warm near her. Starfire couldn't help it but feel secure and accepted with him by her side. She wasn't going to feel lost and alone anymore.

* * *

Along the streets of Jump City, Kitten peddled somehow that word looks strange, yes it's just me lol away on the bike.

* * *

The nightscape was slowly closing in on the sunlight as the darkness stretched its tendrils over the city. Two teens flew through the streets on a motorcycle, quickly reaching their destination in time. A small restaurant sat on a semi-deserted street. Its front glass windows were illuminated from small candlelight, trying to survive from the ever- encroaching night. The restaurant didn't seem very fancy or expensive on the outside, but looks can be deceiving. In fact, this was one of the hardest booked places in town. Due to its reputation of excellent service and outstanding food, one would have to wait months to have reservations. Luckily for Robin, he had friends.  
  
A waiter with light red hair smiled and walked up to the desk to greet the newcomers. "Well hey there Robin! Long time no see." The masked teen smiled and shook hands with his buddy. "It's good to see you too Speedy. How's the job so far?" The boy shrugged. "Better then nothing." He noticed Starfire and perked up his eyebrows. "And who might this fair maiden be? Alas, Robin. You have yet to give a name to one so stunningly beautiful." Starfire blushed and Robin rolled his eyes. "Meet Starfire, Speedy. Speedy, Starfire." He smiled and stood next to his guest. Speedy could only smile and wave them forward. "Well let's make you two comfortable! Right this way please."  
  
The mood was dimly lit from table candles as the waiter expertly danced around the maze of tables to find the perfect spot for the two. Speedy pulled back a chair for Starfire as she thanked him, and handed the duo the restaurant menus. He left, leaving the two in peace. Robin glanced over the prices and thanked his perseverance that he didn't blow all his money away one day in the past. For a fancy place, it had high prices of course. He mulled over what he was going to ask for. Something not expensive or else Starfire wouldn't be able to order much. Must be conservative. He decided to wait until she had ordered and then look over what he could afford.  
  
"Robin, would I be able to order this?" She showed him her menu and pointed to a section. He nearly fell out of his chair. She was ordering one of the cheapest items on the menu! That wasn't supposed to happen! "You could order something a little more Starfire, it's all right." She shook her head. "Please, may I order it? You have been most gracious throughout the day putting up with me. I must do something in return, this is my only idea at the moment." Robin nearly doubled over again. Putting up with her? Repaying him? He didn't need repayment. For as long as the teen could remember, today was when he was having the craziest more incredible times in his life. How could she think he had to 'put up' with her? Starfire was the reason he felt so happy. Starfire was the reason that his heart felt so strong and light at the same time. Starfire was the reason he could laugh out loud in public without being embarrassed.  
  
Starfire was the reason...he was in love. For second there...he didn't know if it was the voices or if it was himself truly saying that. It was all so confusing. "I don't know how you ever received the notion that you were causing trouble." He reached over and folded his hand on hers. "This day couldn't be as perfect as it was without you. If you repay me now, then I'll have to do something even grander so that there wouldn't be a chance for you to compensate. Now how about that?" The female teen blushed and was at a loss for words. Letting go of her hand, he picked up his menu again and gave it a look. "The steak I hear is very good." Speedy interjected their thoughts as he put down glasses and poured water into them.  
  
Even for being one of his friends, though not his best, Robin didn't like the way Speedy acted around Starfire. He tried to shake it off as some sort of jealousy, that his friend was getting more attention from the girl then he was, but it soon took notice that he was doing much more then simple flirting. The teen was about to ask his friend to wait a few more minutes while they thought over their main courses, when Speedy knocked over the water glass, spilling its contents all over Robin's lap. "Aw geez. I'm sorry Robin." The masked teen looked up in his eyes. They were filled with laughter, mocking laughter. His sly grin didn't help either. "Here, take my towel and get dried off in the restroom."  
  
"No I'm fine. It wasn't a big spill." Robin returned solemnly. Speedy frowned.

"But your pants are soaked! You would be most uncomfortable during the evening. Please take friend Speedy's advice. I do not wish to see you upset the rest of the evening." Starfire spoke up. Unknowingly, she sank Robin's heart a little. Didn't she know what Speedy was doing? But then she smiled at him, and he couldn't help but comply with her wishes. Standing up, he past his friend with an angry glance before moving to the back of the restaurant. When he was out of the way, the red head boy plopped himself in Robin's seat. Starfire was startled by this.  
  
"Do you not have any more tables to serve, Speedy?" He turned at the pretty face and grinned. "Nope. My shift ended half an hour ago. Right now I'm just relaxing." The boy put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair. Starfire idly fidgeted with the menu and tablecloth. None of the two spoke for a couple of seconds. It started to get on Speedy's nerves. "Sooo...How did you come by Robin?" At the sound of his name she perked up. "Oh! One night he had trespassed into my home. I found him hanging off of my balcony." She giggled and gave a little blush at the thought from last night. The boy gave her an odd look. Normally when people sneak into your home, you call the cops, not go out on dates together. She continued to chat with Speedy about Robin, and it genuinely grew old in the waiter's ears. When she had finished with one of her stories, he moves the chair next to her and grinned.  
  
Starfire scooted a little bit away. "It seems you're a bit fond of my friend." He scooted after her.  
  
"Yes, he is quite the gentleman." She moved a couple more inches.  
  
He chased after her, his grin never leaving. "You know, he gets it from me."  
  
"I highly doubt it." Starfire was about to push herself even farther away from before but the leg of the chair was suddenly stopped by Speedy's grip. He pulled the seat closer to him, side by side. "Hey, I'm not going to bite." The female gave him a disgusted look. "I seem to doubt that too." "I'm just trying to be friendly with you." He said, leaning in. "Can't I get to know you a little better? I promise I'll be good." Speedy gave a drunken smile and put his hand on her thigh. "Mmm...you're warm." He whispered huskily. Starfire started to become scared. What the hell was Speedy doing? Especially in a restaurant full of people! She tried to back away from him but he squeezed her leg and gave a malicious grin.   
  
Starfire did the only thing she could think of.

* * *

Robin grumbled as he took another paper towel from the dispenser and tried to get himself dry. Fancy restaurant or not, they all should have automatic air dryers in their bathrooms. The teen threw away the messed up towel and decided that he was dry enough. He didn't like the way Speedy eyed Starfire, friend or not. If he laid on single finger on her, they wouldn't be on speaking terms for a while because Speedy would have his jaw broken. That was when he heard the commotion on the opposite side of the door. Fearing the worst, Robin burst out of the door and into the main area where he found his friend clutching his face and hanging on the back of a chair on the floor. Starfire was standing a little ways away, trembling from anger and fear. Her eyes a soft, intense green glow.  
  
Unfortunately Speedy saw him first. "Robin! Get out of here! She just went totally berserk on me and punched my face!" He was making a spectacle of it now. He caught the attention of some of the diners and played false agony as he 'collapsed' on the ground. Robin paid no heed to the foolish actor. Instead he turned his attention to the quivering girl on the opposite side of him. He had to get her out of here, and quick. Stepping around his 'friend', the teen took Starfire's hand and hurriedly led her out the front door. That streets were less crowded at this time of night and it gave him enough room to weave around the buildings towards the bay's harbor.

* * *

The moon's light glinted off the sound waves as they crashed against one dock's pillars. It was mostly used for little rowboats and small vessels, not very commonly occupied. Now, though, two teenagers were sitting at the edge of the dock, stripped of their shoes and feet engulfed in water. The cool liquid lapped against their legs, making the only sound between the two. The boy with the spiked black hair swung his feet in the water, making ripples that countered the opposing natural waves. The only word exchanged was him telling her to put her feet in the water like he did. The girl complied and soon the two sat side by side. Robin spoke:  
  
"I don't know what he tried to do to you, but I'm glad you decked him one. I guess it was my fault for leaving you with him. My response to your need was inexcusable. I should have been there for you...I'm so sorry."  
  
And he meant it. Speedy was a good kid at heart, it was just sometimes his ego got a bit overconfident and used his body for its own purposes. From the very get go, Robin should have stayed by her side, his faith never wavering. Well, it did waver, and break. Now they were possibly banned from the restaurant and running on empty stomachs. Good thing they had gone to the base ball game and ordered snacks. Starfire cocked her head to the side. "I do not know why you apologize to me. I should have been more cautious. Besides, you were not the one who...um...gave the 'decked'." She inspected her hand and rubbed her knuckles. The masked teen smiled. She was trying to apologize again.  
  
"No, it's my fault. I won't hear another apology from you today...er...tonight." Starfire looked up surprised. A sudden thought crossed her mind. She giggled and reached down, cupping a hand full of water. "Then if it is your fault, I must punish you." The water splashed his face as he gasped, "Hey!" He leaned down to get revenge when he noticed she was already starting to get up and move away. "Oh no you don't!" He lithely sprung up on his feet and gave easy chase. She wasn't able to go far when Robin grabbed a hold of her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. She gave a small yelp. "Looks like I got meself some treasure!" His bad impression of a pirate caused the already giddy Starfire to burst out laughing.  
  
Walking to the end of the pier, the teen carefully lowered his 'treasure' into a small rowboat. The oars then were fit snugly in his hands as he started to paddle out from land. When the boat was at a reasonable distance, Robin gave one last heave and pulled the oars back in. The red head enjoyed the ride as the two idly chatted, being the only people on the water. Starfire couldn't help but see the sweat glisten off his forehead and arms. The moon illuminated the sensation as she blushed and shuffled her feet. How could he think to apologize to her? She was the clumsy fool. Robin was why she was able to escape the mansion for the day. Robin was why she was able to experience things in person. Robin was why she didn't feel lonely anymore.  
  
Robin was why...she was in love. Confusing thoughts filled her mind. Was what she felt true? It was all so quick, but it felt so right.  
  
Small booming echoes flickered in the duo's ears. Both looked up from staring at one another to see bright flashes and lights spread across the sky in multiple color arrangements. "Fireworks." They both breathed. The carnival nearby must be having a celebration of some sort. The tail of the rockets lit the path the cracker was going to take as it disappeared for one moment and then explode in the dazzling light parade. Starfire and Robin looked at each other, smiling. They then moved to sit in the middle of the boat. Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire, keeping her warm from the evening chill. She rested her head against the crook of his neck, sitting on his lap. In silent bliss they watched the fireworks show.  
  
Two perfect souls sitting in the middle of Jump City Bay. The forces of Mother Nature seemed to be in harmony for the little while as they sat and watched. The boat's calm, rocking nature put them at ease. All of the night's problems were washed away into the waters of the harbor, forever to sink to the bottom and never return. Suddenly a jolt of forces slightly ruptured the harmony. Starfire lifted her head off of Robin's chest, whispered, 'Thank you', and gave him a soft kiss upon his cheek. The boy suddenly tensed but relaxed once he felt his counterpart lay against his torso again. He couldn't help though, as he smiled and nudge her with his chin. She looked up curiously as this time he said, 'You're Welcome,' and laid a firm kiss upon her temple. Harmony was back on track.

* * *

_**I thought love was only true in fairy tales. **_

_**Meant for someone else but not for me. **_

_**Love was out to get me, That's the way it seemed. **_

_**Disappointment haunted all my dreams.**  
_  
Somehow a strange blonde had made her way across the city, hunting two people she was assigned to spy on, and find them coming back to shore in a rowboat. Kitten was going to end this fiasco once and for all. Blackfire said to keep an eye on Kory right? Well she wasn't going to slip up this time. This girl was going to break up this so-called 'relationship' and get everything back to normal. Which meant Kory back locked up in the mansion and the boy never knowing she existed. How he was going to be able to forget her was simple. This...um...'beautiful blonde' would intervene on his love life and make him worship her. She had done it before to some of the strongest of people, this would be a piece of cake.  
  
As the boy in sight helped up Kory, Kitten stomped along the socks towards her prey. She wanted attention and she wanted it first.  
  
"Oh ROBBIE-poo!" Kitten...screeched. She had found out the masked teen's name from someone at a restaurant she passed by. Instantly the smaller girl glomped the boy in an embrace. "Where have you been! I was so worried when you didn't come by my house today. Now I find you fraternizing with another girl!" She snuggled in closer. "It's okay though, only if you say you're sorry." Robin was at a loss for words. Who was this chick and how did she know his _name_? "Wha-what are you talking about!" He looked towards Starfire for some help but saw that she looked equally surprised.

"What am I TALKING about?" Kitten almost burst Robin's eardrums. "Why I find you hanging around this pile of filth. This piece of imperfection, this...this...monstrosity! That's what I'm talking about!" The blonde pointed an accusing figure at Starfire. "She has somehow brainwashed you to forget me! Oh how could you forget me Robbie-poo? We were in so much in love." By this time Robin was taking a crowbar to Kitten's arms that didn't seem to pry off of him. He took another glance at Starfire and saw something in her features that calmed his nerves.  
  
_**Then I saw her face. **_

_**Now I'm a believer. **_

_**Not a trace, Of doubt in my mind. **_

_**I'm in love. I'm a believer, **_

_**I couldn't leave her if I tried.  
**_  
She seemed cool and collected. Like this wasn't the first time something of this nature had happened. Happy that Starfire wasn't going to rip his head off, Robin was able to push Kitten away. "Look. I don't know who you are or how you found us, but don't ever call Starfire a monster you abhorred waste of human flesh." He stood next to the taller girl and put his arm around her waist. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her again. Kitten scowled at him.  
  
_**I thought love was more or less a giving thing. **_

_**Seems the more I gave, the less I got. **_

_**What's the use in trying, All you get is pain. **_

_**When I needed sunshine, I got rain.**_  
  
"Starfire? _Starfire_? What kind of insane name is_ that_? I would be able to suit your purposes much better then this flimsy skin and bones creature. I could give you the best time in your life. Free money, free food, and free entertainment! I could get you everything you wished for Robbie-poo!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. "If you want love, I could love you till the earth decides to explode! I could love you ten thousand times better then her! That sack of coal hearted dirt! She's pathetic! What could she ever give you that I couldn't?"  
  
_**Then I saw her face, Now I'm a believer. **_

_**Not a trace, Of doubt in my mind. **_

_**I'm in love. I'm a believer, **_

_**I couldn't leave her if I tried.**_  
  
Robin angrily shook his hand free. "You could love me until Armageddon and you could love me a million times better then some people I know." He turned towards Starfire who was silent during this whole escapade. "But that doesn't mean you would." The taller girl smiled. "You say you can give me anything I want."  
  
"That's right! Anything!"  
  
"How about happiness?"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Well? How about it? Could you give me joy? Make me smile when I feel down? Laugh at my stupid attempts to make a joke? Could you smile at me and steal my heart, hold it in the palm of your hands and protect it for all its worth to you? No...of course not. You would forcefully rip my lips to a happy position, fake laugh at my jokes while you think I'm crazy inside and stab my soul as many times as you could." Robin reached for Starfire's hand and found it. "You seem like you could give me all the material possessions in the world to make me happy, but I don't need them. I have everything I ever wanted." He kissed the red head's hand. "Right here."  
  
Kitten had had enough. _Nobody_ disses Kitten like that! She WILL may them _pay_! She screamed and barreled herself towards the opposite girl.  
  
Robin did the only thing he could think of.  
  
**_'WHACK!'_**  
  
_**'SPLASH!'**_  
  
"AARRRGGHHH!!! I will get you for this Kory! Mark my words!"  
  
Starfire just giggled at the drenched blonde in the bay. "I'm sure Blackfire would be interested in how you got that fashionable black eye." More curses and vulgar language issued forth from the wet girl's mouth. The dry duo simply ignored her and walked on their merry way back to the R- Cycle.

* * *

It was sometime later when Starfire and Robin found themselves back on the balcony of the mansion.  
  
"Robin. Thank you for everything today. There is so much gratitude that I wish to express but for right now I am at a loss for words." Starfire leaned against the masked teen's chest. She didn't want him to go. Not yet. This was possibly the only time where she could feel safe. Now it was going to be over so soon. "I'm sorry about our little...invasions today. Next time I'll make sure to check ahead so that we could receive some privacy." Robin answered, kissing her forehead. He felt so complete while in her arms. He wish he didn't have to leave.  
  
Somewhere in the city, a tower chimed one o'clock.  
  
"I have to go." He whispered, closing his eyes and pushing his forehead against hers.  
  
Starfire looked sadly up into his mysterious eyes. "Please. Stay for a few more minutes."  
  
Robin chuckled. "If I stay any longer it'll be morning before we know it."  
  
"But it already _is_ morning."  
  
Robin blinked.  
  
"So it is. So it is." Starfire giggled and planted a small kiss on his nose. "You had best be going. You're friends may be wondering where you are. I wish I could have met them." Robin ran his fingers through her silk like, ruby hair. "Next time, I promise." He suddenly knelt to one knee and took her hand. "Fair maiden, I shall be going now. Thou shalt not fear for me while I am away. I will return with grander a day then today...er...yesterday." His kissed her hand. "Fair prince whom has rescued me from these vile walls. I await your return with patience. Please, take this as a token of my love to thee." Starfire leaned over and pressed her lips against his forehead.  
  
"Wow." He responded, but quickly composed himself. Standing up, he bowed and shot the grappling hook into the air where it pulled taunt. It was so hard to say good-bye. The two longingly gazed into the other's eyes until Robin swiftly fell over the edge and started to make his decent.Starfire quickly hurried to the edge to catch one last glimpse of him before he disappeared over the 'prison walls'

Suddenly, at the exact same time, they wondered if what they felt was love.

And it was.

* * *

Wowzers. That took some time! I hope it compensates for a week long wait.

Oh and the song I used was Neil Diamonds/Smash Mouth's song **I'm A Believer. **I don't own that also.

So Review if you like and Review if you don't. I'll try and do the same for next week, only that it will be on track. This was kinda of a filler chapter I suppose, but nonetheless important.Thank you again for all the incredible reviews I have recieved so far. They make me tons happy!

--ZodiacFire


	5. Blast From The Past

**Author's Note; Please Read:** Due to QuickEdit hating my guts... I'm sorry that things are not evenly spaced out and that it must look like crap. I would've uploaded sooner too.   
  
Alas, I was busy the past two days and I wasn't able to get to it until now. Just to let you know I've already started on the next chapter. To people in the future who read this when it's complete, please disregard my ramblings. Thank you.  
  
**Diclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. Do I wish I did? Yes. Will I ever? No.

* * *

**Chapter Five**: _**Blast From The Past.**_

* * *

The trio of friends silently walked down the street to the park nearby. The person who had summoned them wouldn't be there for a couple of minutes so they chose the black park bench and sat, waiting.******  
**  
It was unusual for such a silence to exist between the three. Usually, Beast Boy would be energetically talking to Cyborg or trying to make Raven smile at one of his corny jokes. But now he was silent with a small, thin booklet clutched in his hand. It had a leather cover and a coarse piece of string that seemed to be lock. Not much for secrecy it looked like. This was the reason Keith had wanted to talk to them. The conversation Robin hadn't attended to a few minutes ago; seemed to worry the man. Hastily he closed the speaker link and asked to see them in person down at the park. The booklet must be more important then they thought.**  
****  
**"Hey B.B.," spoke Cyborg. "What made you pick up that thing in the first place?" Ruptured from his current train of thoughts, the small teen looked up at his friend and shrugged. "I dunno, dude. I guess after we knocked out those guards, this was the only thing I could get my hands on." He lifted the book up towards the sun, as if it's light rays would produce some secret hidden message. "It seems familiar though." He dropped his hands and shook his head. "I don't know why, it's all in a forgein language." He flipped open the book on the picnic table to a random page. Squiggles and lines in perfect, neat order lined the pages. It seemed more like Japanese characters, yet with alien symbols mixed in. It was utterly confusing in the least.  
  
"Maybe this will help us end this goose chase Robin put us after." Raven casually said. She was right too. Ever since Robin had taken a glimpse at Starfire at the Jump Fest concert and had seen the mysterious signature on Beast Boy's CD booklet, he was incredibly obsessed with Blackfire and her sister. Luckily he had met Keith who helped him in discovering one of the mysteries. While escaping through the mansion, they had some across Kory who helped them out safely. She seemed nice, smiling and innocent. Their meeting had only lasted a few minutes but already Robin wouldn't stop thinking about her, it showed on his face. Today they were to meet her in person and go out for the day. Alas, it seemed that fate intervened and now it seemed they had a bigger problem to solve.******  
  
**A couple minutes of idle chat later, Keith jogged up to the table, taking a seat next to Cyborg. "Whew. Hey lads and lass. Everyone okay?" They responded 'Yes' in their own way. "Good. Now, how bout that book?" Beast Boy handed it over and Keith's brow furrowed. He inspected it carefully, as if it was an ancient artifact, and put it down. "Yup, this is it." Raven frowned. "And what_ is_ it?" Flipping through the pages, the vendor answered, "It's a chronological journal. In it is a brief recording of a point in time. Sort of like a small biography I guess you could say. I've only seen it a couple of times but it seems well protected for some reason. How did you get your hands on it?" Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other.  
  
"Well, we had to take out a couple of guy's first. The rest was all B.B.. He found it." Cyborg waved his hand at the green Titan. Beast Boy gulped and smiled. "I...uh...Well it seemed familiar, like I had seen it somewhere before, ya know?" He rubbed the back of his head. Keith nodded as if he expected to hear the answer. "It seemed so. I only found out why a couple of days ago. Do you still have your CD booklet?"******  
**  
"Of course he does. He brings it everywhere with him to flaunt it to people who don't have the CD." Raven rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Beast Boy stuck out his tongue at her and handed the booklet off. Keith propped the two up, steadying them with his hands. "Look at the cover. Now look at the writing in the journal. See a similarity?" The smallest teen crouched down and peered over the picnic tabletop. The cover had squiggles and lines for its album title. The journal had squiggles and lines for writing.  
  
Click.  
  
"They're both in the same language." Cyborg rumbled in thought. He crossed his arms though, in frustration. "I don't see how this connects to what Robin was searching for though." He pointed to the cover and to the booklet. Nothing was different. Keith smiled. "Ah! I see know lad. Look here too." He pointed to various spots in the journal. They were the exact same as on the cover of the booklet. It was as if it was conjured to be a word. "You don't live with two Tamaran's and not hear or see some of their language." He started to laugh and suddenly realized his mistake. He looked at the Titans surrounding him and started to sweat.******  
  
**"I-I mean...uh..."  
  
"They're from Tamaran? Dude, if all the chicks look like Starfire or Blackfire, I'm packing my bags 'cuz I found my paradise." Beast Boy smiled and tried to lighten the mood. Unfortunately Raven and Cyborg were too immersed in the mistake to laugh.  
  
"Tamaran is a secluded country. How did they get over here?" Raven bluntly asked. She knew that very few Tamaranians left their country to live somewhere else let alone become rock legends.  
  
Its rulers had concealed their borders because it was on the brink of civil war. ******  
  
**The southern and northern borders had their differences between themselves but had never escalated to such a drastic state before. At random intervals, houses and farms would come under attack, the pursuers leaving behind messages covered in the victim's blood stating that they wanted a change in the political powers of the opposing side. Of course, not one side was going to change to the other's views and ways, so the violence grew and grew till masses of modern civilians would gather together and attack a small town or part of a city. The fighting never left from the borderline because if a group ventured too far into enemy territory, it was a sign of all out war.  
  
The innocents though, wished to flee the country and seek shelter. It was impossible because of the angered rulers and their ego that wished to have all their people stay inside and fight. 'Watch us celebrate victory!' was their response as to why they couldn't leave. In reality, the monarchies needed every person they had. It was going to be a fierce war.  
******  
**Keith looked down ashamed that he spilled the beans. "Those two sister's were able to escape thanks to their parents and I. They had them shipped off fast before their parents ordered the country to become isolated. Yeah, don't give me that look, lass. Their mom and dad are royalty. Luckily, back in the past, I had met them while picking up goods to sell. I soon became a family friend was able to take Koriand'r and Komand'r...er...Starfire and Blackfire...in for shelter. And now I guess they can support themselves better than I had for the past couple years." "Wow." Cyborg whistled. "Now that's something. So what does this journal chronicle then?"  
  
"Something happened between when they were going to leave and how they came to stay with you. Am I correct?" Raven stared intensely at the vendor. It was as if she was boring a hole into his soul. He nodded.  
  
"Yes. It was how Blackfire started in her career."  
  
"Oh. Well...that's really not anything." Beast Boy leaned his elbow on the table and put his chin in his palm.******  
  
**Keith raised his brow. "Not really anything lad? I think you're a little mistaken. This journal does record how Blackfire started to become popular, but there's a secret hidden in the translation. Something transpired between her and Starfire that caused so much hatred at her younger sibling. I've been trying to find out that message for the past two years when they stepped on my doorstep with luggage in hand. Unfortunately, I'm not fluent in Tamaran."  
  
"And there's barely anyone around who is because of the scuffle." Raven pointed out. She folded her arms and shook her head. "So again we've hit another road block in our search for _Robin's_ mysteries. His curiosity is disgustingly contagious."  
  
Keith stood up to leave. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Robin or mention that you know anything around Kory. It would just complicate matters further."******  
**  
"Wait! What about the signature!" Beast Boy was practically ready to jump out of his bench seat and chase after the vendor.  
  
The man simply turned around and walked backwards. "Oh come now. You're a smart lad! Just think...Star...Fire..." He turned around again and started a jog back up to the mansion that sat on a hill overlooking Jump City.  
  
_When asked about her style of lyrical writng, she responded, "Of course I write all my own songs..._******_  
  
_****It's just a part of talent that I use to my advantage..."**********

* * *

The Jump City cityscape was become darker and darker as night's eternal fingers stretched out across the rooftops, hungrily seeking out any sunlight that might try and hide from the ever-encroaching blackness. It only lasted for a few moments as a half moon appeared; shining in the night sky like a beacon for hope that showed darkness cannot win. But in one little alleyway by the city bay...it had.**  
  
** In horror and mystery movies alike, the alleyways were a symbol for death and stalkers. Citizens would walk by, clutching tightly to their belongings or watching behind their backs, as they passed by such empty darkness. It was cliché to have a victim struggle in the night, run down the street calling for help and turn into a side street only to find it blocked. They were trapped. Nobody likes being trapped without hope. Unfortunately, there was one such alley that gave that feeling and impression. The rusted, old fire escapes that hung off of unused apartment buildings creaked with weariness as old garbage and waste filled one's nose with a horrible smell.  
  
This alley was different then the rest. It didn't have the wall that blocked people from escaping. Instead, it led from the wooden docks of the bay to one of the moderately busy streets in Jump City. Suddenly, a rat skittered from behind one of the trashcans to hide underneath the dumpster just across the way. A shadow, a figure, a person, emerged from the darkness. Its breath was ragged and angry. The steps it took gave a small '_Squish_' as the person ambled crookedly out to the street. The moon shown on the dark, drenched figure in a small glow. It gave the person an almost zombie-like look.**********************  
  
**"How dare he. How _dare_ he! Taking sides with that...that witch! Argh! Next time I _will_ make him pay. I'll make him watch his darling little Kory struggle in vain as I take control of him. _Nobody_ can resist me!" Kitten cried out to no one in particular as she wrung fluid out form her hair. Her clothing was ruined, the make-up on her face was a mess and now she has to hike _two_ _blocks_ just to get a cab. Once Blackfire gets a hold of this, Kory will be locked up, cemented in and kept on guard for the rest of her life. Then, she will be on the singer's good side again. That was most important.  
  
"Ma'am. A moment if you please."  
  
She whirled around and caught sight of a police officer standing before her. Just great. Now she was going to get reprimanded for 'walking out in unsafe areas after sunset.' Kitten didn't need to hear this right now. She had other...plans.  
  
"Yes? What do you want?" The officer raised a brow at her rudeness. He shifted to the side and brought out a large...well a large something from behind him. It was too dark to see anyway. Kitten huffed and looked at him to continue on. "Is this yours ma'am?" She waved it off as something stupid and gave an answer or 'Yes.' Free stuff can't be that bad could it? It was surprising when the man gripped her upper arm and started to talk into his radio. "W-what is this?" Kitten struggled to break free but his hold tightened. She then took another look at the item.  
  
It was the little brat's bicycle!**********************  
  
**The police officer sensed her realization. "Lucky for me he gave an accurate description of you and on my patrol I find the thief here. Lucky for you, I'm his uncle." No! This wasn't supposed to happen! This _whole day_ wasn't supposed to happen! Robin should be repelled at Kory, hating her naiveté and digesting innocence. He was supposed to have left that bitch on the docks and follow her instead. She could've given him everything. "W- wait! I was j-just kidding! Ha ha ha? Funny, right?" The officer frowned and muttered. "Hilarious."  
  
Kitten then spoke without thought. "N-No! I can't go to jail! Not now! I have to follow someone!"  
  
"Oh, a stalker now, are we? That'll put you up for good."  
  
Kitten rambled on and on though. Declaring her innocence in the whole case, but the officer had had enough. He heard stuff like this everyday and it just grew boring. Thankfully he had a speech prepared for people just like her. I think you may know it. It went something like this:  
  
"You have the right to remain silent..."

* * *

Alone in solitary bedroom, a phone sat ringing off its hook.  
  
A well built, tall man leaned over and picked up the receiver. "Hello. You have reached Blackfire's residence."  
  
A screeching voice resounded through the line. "Keith! Keith you have to get me out of here! I'm at the local police station accused of theft!"  
  
Without missing a beat, Keith recited the last part: "We're sorry we can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message and we'll get right back to you. Have a nice day!" A loud, piercing shriek of********************** __****'KEEEEIIIIIIITH!!!'**, echoed and shook in the vendor's hands. He smiled. That was one phone call wasted.  
  
_'Click.' _**********************_  
  
_**

* * *

The house sat silent and still. The only indication of occupation was the slight flickering of a TV in the living room.  
  
Cyborg flipped through the channels, bored. He checked his watch and saw that it had just turned to one-thirty in the morning. Robin must've been having a good time or was out punching himself in the face for being an idiot to take a girl out after he had met her for twenty minutes the day before. Deciding to crash at his house and wait for the news, the large teen yawned and checked his watch again. Do dates usually last this long for him?**********************  
  
**The screen switched a couple of times until it finally landed on an old classic action movie. The protagonist was punching the antagonist around because he looked at the hero's girl in a desiering manner. Cyborg chuckled and wondered if Robin would do something like that. Probably, that boy has a jealous streak two miles wide. If he had something and someone was to make fun of it, they would get a beating. If not, a good punch in the jaw. He usually settled things pretty quick then. The biggest Titan was just getting comfortable with the cheesy fighting when his buddy stepped through the door.  
  
"Hey, Boy Wonder! How was your date tonight?"  
  
Robin didn't answer or even become startled that Cyborg had stayed at his house uninvited. He shuffled through the room, bumped into the wall and a table before he decided to sit down in a kitchen chair. A deep sigh emitted from him as he placed his elbows on the table and put his face in his palms. The athlete put on a pitying look. Looks like his date didn't go as well as he would think. Ah well, better to have loved and lost, right? Lumbering over to his smaller friend, he took a seat next to him and turned on the light. Cyborg's eyes widened and he took a small breath as he saw one of the very few times Robin had taken his mask off. He never would have thought that this would happen to Robin...  
  
...for he was love-struck.

* * *

**********************  
**It wasn't until a week later when Robin arranged another meeting with Starfire on that Saturday.  
  
Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy couldn't be happier. But it wasn't in a 'happy for you' sense. All throughout the past five days, the masked teen of the Titan's was driving his friend's crazy. On Tuesday, with Raven in cooking class, he had asked her for the Kory multiple times in a row. The Goth almost hit him upside the head with the frying pan she was using to skillet before he snapped back to reality and asked for the_ spice_, Coriander. It was different with Cyborg though. In Automotive, while he and Robin worked on their respective vehicles, the teen was in such a good mood that he didn't even pound the class midget, Gizmo, into the wall for spilling motor oil all over his person on purpose. Beast Boy had a bruise to show how out of it Robin was. During gym class, in a game of dodge ball, the local bully, Mammoth, had taken his sights on the 'Boy Wonder' to peg. Throwing the 'nerf' ball as hard as he could, it would've been a sure hit as Robin just stood there, staring of into space, if it hadn't been for the green teen that dove in front of his friend and intercepted the throw in his face.**********************  
  
**Who knew those nerf balls hurt so much?  
  
Now the rest of the Titans were exhausted of Robin's love sick state. Maybe it'll wear off in a little while, leading it to become a strong friendship, not an obsession. Today the rest of the group was to meet Starfire for more then five minutes and under more controlled conditions. The meeting was to be at the local pizzeria. Furtive glances passed between the three. What was Starfire actually like that got Robin up in a tizzy? Would she become hateful whenever Cyborg, Raven or Beast Boy tried to talk and divert attention away from her? Was she actually leading him on a leash? Trying to make him her personal pet? Cyborg and Beast Boy had told Raven their story of what Blackfire was really like. So far, during their brief meeting, Starfire wasn't like that. Well, so wasn't Blackfire on stage.  
  
Robin suddenly shot to his feet, giving a mile wide grin. She was here at last. Stepping through the doors out onto the balcony came the red head they had met a few days ago. She flashed them all a warm smile and took a seat next to Robin at the table. "Everyone? I know that you guys had only met for a couple of minutes last time and have never been properly introduced." He nodded to Cyborg. "This is Cyborg, the rough and tumble yet gentle giant of the group." The athlete gave a sly smile. "I'm the one who gives all the noogies." He held out his hand. "Nice to meet ya'." As they shook he squeezed his hand a little tighter. He half expected her the cry out and tell Robin that Cyborg was a big brute. Instead, her smile never faltered as she squeezed back with a nice grip, surprising the big Titan. He grinned at her good naturally. She was all right.  
  
"This is Beast Boy. The jokester." Starfire giggled. "Robin has told me some funny things about you friend Beast Boy. I hear your jokes are quite amusing." Beast Boy hooked his shirt with his thumb. "Aw, that can't all that he's told you about me. What about my dashing smile? My cute face? How about my superior knowledge?" He grinned as he saw Starfire was enjoying his company. She didn't ignore him and turn her attention back to Robin as he expected. She actually paid attention to him and even asked a few questions. She was pretty neat.  
  
"I don't believe you've met Raven yet. She's more serious prone then the rest of us." At first, Raven didn't immediately like Starfire. She was too happy, too carefree it seemed like. More often then not, the Goth felt like the girl was going to be even more annoying than Beast Boy and his lame jokes. It would take some time to trust the taller girl. She had done the same with the other three. Starfire and her said their greetings and left it at that. Soon the waitress came around and asked everyone his or her toppings for the pizza.  
  
"Oh we'll have the Veggie Special like always." If there's a Yin, there's a Yang.  
  
"TO-fu? What other person on this planet eats Tofu other than you B.B.? I'm sorry man, but we're getting the All Meat Experience." If there's a black, there's a white.  
  
"Dude Cyborg! That is so murder! How could you murder helpless little animals like that? They're so cute and cuddly."  
  
And, well, they went on and on. The waitress, a veteran of taking toppings for the Titans, looked over at Robin. "What'll it be this time? I think it was Cyborg who won before." The masked teen thought for a moment before turning his head towards Starfire. "What do _you_ usually have on a pizza?" She blushed and looked down. "I'd rather not say." The waitress laughed. "Oh come on. It can't be that bad! Now what would you like?"  
  
"Mustard...please."  
  
"Say what now?"  
  
Raven came to the girls rescue. "She would like a cheese pizza with mustard on her French fries." The waitress made an 'Oh!' gesture and scribbled down the order. She left to fulfill the request, leaving Beast Boy and Cyborg still arguing.   
  
"Did I...say something wrong?" Starfire asked. She was fidgeting with the tablecloth that was draped over the table. "No, of course not Star." He took a hold of her hand. "It's just mustard isn't a very...common topping on a pizza." He gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back, satisfied that no one would think of her weird. Then she noticed the staring eyes of the Titans on her. Well, her hand that was intertwined with Robin's. Quickly blushing and lowering their hands underneath the table, he looked at her strangely and then gave an accusing glare at everyone else. He knew they were watching her, sizing her up. The teen could also tell that Starfire knew it too.  
  
The waitress came back with two large pizzas, a basket of French fries and a bottle of ketchup and mustard. She smiled, wished them good eating and gave them the bill. Cyborg immediately stuffed half of a pizza slice in his mouth while Beast Boy gnawed on the crust end. Raven and Robin ate normally of course and Starfire...  
**********************  
__****'SPLURT'**  
  
...had mustard all over her first slice of pizza.   
  
The Titans stopped and looked at her. Small bits and blobs dotted her face, as she looked horrified at the accident. She really didn't mean to make a mess. She tried to put the sensation onto her slice quietly so they didn't think her crazy. It had just come out so fast! Suddenly, it was Raven who broke the tense moment as she reached over and dipped her finger into the topless, yellow bottle. Smoothing it over the edge of her piece, she, hesitantly at first, put the pizza in her mouth and took a bite.  
  
"Mmm...tangy."

* * *

The tree leaves swished form side to side as a gentle breeze blew through the forested area.  
  
Jump City was fated to be located next to two beautiful landscapes of water and earth. In the mornings, the sunrise would peak over the crest of the forest hill, causing a glow and a seemingly 'dawn of time' feeling to whomever watched it. At sunset, the bay waters swallowed the golden orb from the sky, causing what looked like to be an eruption of deep red, oranges and violets, painted across the canvas sky. The citizens were lucky to enjoy two such fantastic feats of universal glory. One such group of people took pride in it everyday. They worshipped the sun and praised Mother Earth for its wondrous life. Though they were located outside of the city, but somewhere in the forest, they knew of technology and both embraced it and shunned it from their lives. A lot of the citizens called them hippies.**********************  
**  
Two people stepped into the encampment of 'hippies' to see a myriad of tents and makeshift forts littering the grounds. A huge bonfire was roaring in the middle of it all, as it was close to nighttime. Some people sat in, what seemed to be meditation, a neat circle. Other's lit incense or washed clothes in a nearby stream. The biggest shelter was past the fire and surrounded by a multitude of various flowers and plants. Thinking that, that was the headquarters, the two people made their way through the camp to the beaded doorway. They looked at each other and passed through.  
  
"Welcome my brother and sister! Mother Earth blesses you." A tall, skinny man with a white goatee and purple shades welcomed Beast Boy, who nervously sweat, and Raven, who rolled her eyes. If he wasn't a pure blood hippie, then one of his parents was a surfer, because that's what he looked, and sounded, like. "How may this tropical paradise help you in fulfilling your passion about life?"**********************  
  
**"Dude, we're in a forest." Beast Boy raised his brow at the overacting man. Definitely a hippie surfer. Raven pulled out a folded piece of paper. "We're looking for a...Terra...is it?" The man gasped. "The child of Mother Nature and Earth?" "Aren't they the same?" Beast Boy asked. "Shush little dude." He continued. "It is an honor to have an outsider know about Terra. For she gives us the purity of the soil to plant our crops and the strength to battle the corrupted government from taking our land!"  
  
"Well you basically are trespassing on private property." The man ignored Raven. "How did you come by our Mother's child? Was it from the call of the earth that you may join us in finding everlasting peace and tranquillity? Or is it from the call of the hawk that tells you to preserve our rights and suppress the evil known as politics?" Raven and Beast Boy stood in silence, watching the man for a few minutes before Beast Boy slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh and Raven who sighed and shook her head. She reached over and held out the paper.  
  
"Can you say...Internet?"**********************  
  
**The man blinked behind his shades. "Oh. Yeah she's out back. Sorry to bother you. Have to keep the jig alive and all, ya know? Peace man." He smiled and gave a small wave before he left out a side-beaded doorway. The duo Titans followed the man's directions and left through the back way suddenly blinded by the sun again. "Why didn't we just go around?" muttered Raven. A small, beaten path stretched along for a little ways before it ended at a circle garden. A wooden gate surrounded it and the only opening was between two large and thick trees. In front of either tree was a guardian almost. One was muscular and blue while the other was lean and yellow. They halted the two.  
  
"Halt!" Said the blue one.  
  
"No one may pass though here." The yellow one almost sneered.  
  
"We are the protectors of this sacred grotto!"  
  
"To protect the grotto is our job!"**********************  
**  
"I shall crush anyone into dust if they trespass."  
  
"I will bend their bodies into most painful positions if they try to enter!"  
  
"For I am Thunder!"  
  
"And I am Lighting!"   
  
"And together we are-"  
  
"Thunder and Lighting!"  
  
Raven smacked her forehead. How could Cyborg do this to her? She should be the one spying on the lovebirds, not here in a hippie camp. Thunder and Lightning stood with their arms crossed and chests puffed out. Did they actually do this all day long? This time Beast Boy pulled out the paper and pointed to a line. "Hey guys, we have an appointment with Terra here. See?" The two guardians peered at it. Thunder scratched his head while Lightning waved them through. "Okay, go on through. She's by the sunflowers." Raven stayed back and eyed them for a moment while Beast Boy trotted through. "You guys do that to every newcomer?"  
  
"Pretty much. It makes the government think we're a bunch of hippie fools. If we show even a little amount of modernization, they'll kick us off the land." Thunder shrugged. Raven nodded and followed in her friend's footsteps.  
**********************  
**The garden was vast with almost every living plant, flower or soil grown food. A few apple, orange and grapefruit trees were located on the farthest left as it then shifted to tomatoes and peppers down to radishes and potatoes. The floras were in the back, blooming quite nicely in the time of year too. Many of the flowers were the same as the headquarters house. Raven eventually caught up the Best Boy, who openly mouthed gazed at all the living plants. "Do you think Terra grows Tofu?" Raven did a double take. A small laugh then brought their attention to the tall sunflower plants ahead of them.  
  
"Nope. Sorry. No Tofu here." A petite blonde stood up and wiped her brow with her gloves. Bits of dirt smudged her face as she clutched a spade in one hand and a bottle of pesticide in the other. "Wow! Did you grow all of this?" Beast Boy waved his arm wide to gesture his thoughts. The girl smiled and nodded. "This and then some. Living out here means you have a lot of free time on your hands." She kneeled over and stabbed the spade into the dirt, setting the bottle next to it. "I'm Terra. You guys have an appointment?" Terra stood up and dusted off her hands, a pair of goggles hung around her neck. "Yes. We're here about the journal?" Raven held out the book.**********************  
  
**The earthen girl carefully handled the leather bound book as if it would crumble at the slightest touch. She peered at it closely and then far away, put her goggles on and then off. After a few minutes of page flipping and 'Hmm's' later, she closed the book and looked back up. "You've already told me this is Tamaran. I haven't seen this language in a long time. I'll try to remember but first let's get out of...What's wrong with him?" She pointed at Beast Boy who stared at her, drooling. "Nothing, he's always like that." Raven quickly interjected and nudged the male teen. The green Titan blinked and then sheepishly wiped away the spit. Terra laughed and patted the boy on the cheek with her gloved hands. "You're cute." She said and passed him by to go indoors.  
  
Beast Boy gave the biggest, silliest, grin he could muster. Raven's vein in her forehead pulsed as she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him after Terra. "Wipe that damn grin off of your face."

* * *

The hippie surfer wasn't far off when he described Terra as being the child of both Mother Nature and Mother Earth, if there was a difference. She was a miracle in itself as she was discovered one day by a group of wandering hippies. Covered in flowers and sleeping in the roots of a tree, the people saw this as a sign that she had come from the Earth itself to lead their people. They dubbed her after her 'mother' and was raised among the culture that steadily grew into what it was today. She had a natural ability to grow the most amazing of plants and even revive some after they had thought to be dead from the winter chill or the summer heat. Truly this was the child of earth. When the hippies had first made their encampment, the officials of the city wouldn't allow it; sending representatives of the council to meet with the leaders and throw them off the government owned land. The men arrived, sleeves pulled up and ready to throw people out when little Terra had walked right up to them and spoke in five different languages. No one really knows what happened after that or why the officials didn't throw the group off the land.**********************  
  
**What they did know was that it was all thanks to Terra.**********************  
  
**"So...uh...why don't you dress or act like those other dudes around here?" Beast Boy jutted a finger over his shoulder as they entered the shelter. Terra smiled and giggled. "I've met with the city life for a while and learned what fashion truly was." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head. "Oh." The trio headed through another room located on the side and sat down at a low-rise table. The man from before cam in and asked for anything they would like to drink. Raven ordered herbal tea and it was Soy Milk for the other two. Terra then turned her attention back to the journal. She read the book, page by page, as they all sipped on their drink. It wasn't until a little after they had finished their drink when Terra closed the book with one hand and looked at her guests.  
  
She frowned.

* * *

The carnival celebrated again with fireworks.  
  
People cheered and clapped as one by one, the crackers exploded into the air, causing brilliant lights to flash before ones eyes. All around them were rides, games, and snack stands who eagerly sold their goods to passing children or adults. Small sideshows of clowns or jugglers gave shrieks of laughter or gasps of astonishment that popped up every now and then across the large dock. Multi-colored balloons floated everywhere and flags flapped against the cool breeze that wafted from the sea. It was a grand time to be alive.  
  
Up on the tallest ride, the Ferris Wheel, sat two lone figures watching the fireworks in awe. The male offered his cotton candy to the female as she perked up in surprise from the tasty treat. They both laughed. Suddenly the male leaned forward and whooped at the Grand Finale. The female wasn't paying attention; she was smiling at something else all together. Once the show was over, he leaned back in his seat. A few moments later, the girl laid her head on his shoulder. Unbeknownst to the both of them, a small, red light was coming from the ground, aiming up at them. Cyborg walked backwards a few paces and zoomed the camera out some more. He chuckled at the thought of extreme blackmail.  
  
At the front of the carnival, stomped in a furious girl. She had served a week in a correctional facility before being let out and now she was looking, no...seeking revenge.  
  
Kitten, ladies and gentlemen, had returned.

* * *

Yay! Another Chap done. It is a bit short, I know. I hope to post the next up in a couple of days. Thank you all who reviewed. You never know how happy it makes me! Anyway, I'm done. Have a nice day/night/life!  
  
Review if you like and Review if you don't!  
  
--ZodiacFire 


	6. Truth Begets Lies

Hey all! I made amends with QuickEdit and I updated once more...as you can see. Hope you like this chapter also. I wish to thank everyone who has reviewed this. They give me warm fuzzies. I'll make a big shout out in the last chapter of this story so you know you were appreciated like you always should be. Thanks to **Eventidespirit** for absolutely everything.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans or Twister. Do I wish I did? Yes. Will I ever? No.

----  
  
**Chapter Six:** **_Truth Begets Lies_**  
  
----  
  
**_ Section 2; Page 23: Paragraph 6_**  
  
**_"...the knowledge of the civilians were limited as the sisters departed from their abode. We packed light to make haste, the weather pleasant for such a horrible time. Komand'r was eager to move along but her sister, Koriand'r, was a bit lacking the enthusiasm her senior had. This may be my first meeting these two, but I sense a great difference of spirit and souls. One has a pure mind and lifting attitude. She is most fun to talk to about non- important things. The other has a clouded mind full of ambitions and is the darker of the two. She is straight and to the point, rather hard to talk to unless it's about her or the situation we are in. But they both had their ups and downs, very hard to tell when one is in good mood or having troubling thoughts. I hope to X'hal that we reach friendly shores safely._**  
  
**_Section 8; Page 55: Paragraph 41_**  
  
_**"...We have met many a townsfolk along the way. Thank X'hal no one really knew the sisters. Only once or twice did a farmer or an innkeeper identify the girls. They were nice though, and kept us a secret. We have traveled much distance since we left. I have met more and more of the characters that Komand'r and Koriand'r portray. I was right in my assumption of them at first. Komand'r likes to take lead in some situations and get us into a scuffle every now and then. It is ironic since I was chosen to lead them to safety. I sometimes laugh as I picture young Komand'r in the royal chair back home. She certainly acts like she sits in it anywhere she goes. Always full of energy, yet, I can't help but notice a certain lack of amiability from her.  
**_  
**_Koriand'r is much like her sister and much different at the same time. She wishes to learn everything that she doesn't understand. Always a talkative and questioning girl, I can't help but smile at her curiosity. Young Koriand'r will make a fine woman when she grows up. Very friendly and, although a little clumsy, she wishes to help anyone who crosses her path, foul mood or not. A pensive and quiet girl in crowds or company, she seems uncomfortable with unfamiliar people when not introduced. She barely speaks but does not make brash comments like her older sister tends to do. It is said that when there is a person who is silent amongst company, they do not think of other things, but they listen to what is happening around them...gaining knowledge ever so secretly. Koriand'r should be the smartest person alive.  
_**  
**_Section 19; Page 101: Paragraph 178_**  
  
**_Koriand'r and Komand'r had another one of their fights today.  
  
While I was in a shop buying small provisions, I don't know whom, but one of them started a heated argument. I stepped out in a hurry to stop the commotion but it was too late as their fists flew. Throughout the distance we have traveled, I have noticed a much more agitated tone Komand'r uses with her sibling. It was as if Koriand'r was the fault for a lot of miniscule matters. Maybe it is to show dominance over the other. I don't not know, but it is confusing. I remember when Komand'r first hit her sister. I cannot remember the scenario but the senior lashed out at the junior with enough force to knock her on her bottom. Koriand'r sported a sore jaw afterwards._**  
  
**_Section 36; Page 299: Paragraph 432_**  
  
**_I have not been able to write in a while, pressing matters needed my aid.  
  
As we neared the final port city to disembark, we had fallen unto the most undesirable of luck. A group of thieves, The Gordadians If I recall correct, ambushed us and had taken our packs and necessities. I managed to save this journal inside my clothes. The beasts tied us to trees and left. Komand'r was able to become free and help us all. By the time we reached port, we had noticed that the southern citizens had ransacked this city. It was close to the border but I never knew that we have become so desperate as to ruin one another's economy. I couldn't bring them in there,; it was too risky. Komand'r seems more angry then usual. She has taken to throwing things and exerting her strength more and more often. It was as if she was a toddler again, trying to gain attention. Koriand'r though, is the easiest to asset. She misses her father and mother greatly, her home and all of us back there. I promised her that soon we would be able to go back and have party. She seems happier now.  
_**  
**_Alas now that the port has been taken, I must reach the nearest ship to sea. I regret that it is in the opposing territory.  
_**  
**_Section 61; Page 518: Paragraph 915_**  
  
**_I cannot believe it.  
  
Through all this time I have traveled with the two, never once have I seen it, and now that I have...I cannot believe it. We traveled through many an inn's and restless nights on the ground and now are arriving upon the southern port. As I lead the way, I have found out that spies have been at home and found out of our escape attempt. The Gordanians were hired to capture us leave us at bay until the southern people could attack the city. I believe that we have sent our spies into their abode as well, I do not dismiss it. Now I fear that they are on the look out for us. They had probably figured we would have gone back home, I wonder if they had laid a trap if we did..._**  
  
**_Now we journey through enemy territory and I had thought that I must use every last ounce of bravery and strength to push us to safety. I was seriously wrong. Somehow the thieves were able to call ahead and assemble a ragged band. It must have been quick as they didn't have much to threaten us with. Even then, they surrounded the three of us and proceeded to tie us once again. I was able to be free and fend off one or two while I told Koriand'r and Komand'r to run. They were never taught to disobey but disobey they did. I had created enough of an upstart that they broke their own holdings and started to beat the wretched beasts...  
_**  
"RRRRAAAUUUGGGHHH!!!!" Komand'r threw the Gordanian over her shoulder as he flew into a tree.  
  
She smirked and dusted her hands, turning around to face the other opponents. Her sister had just uppercut her own attacker and knocked him unconscious. Their 'guide' was faring well on their own. One came from behind and clamped his overly sized arms around her, as if In a bear hug. Komand'r lashed back with a vicious kick that rendered the thing in pain, withering in a futile position on the ground. Her blood was pumping and adrenaline flowing around her veins. She had waited for a long time to express her frustration and anger. Too bad for the attackers she choose now to vent it.  
  
There were only a small ragged band and a few still remained. Running up and throwing herself into the fray, she met fist with fist. They were pressing her on all sides, trying to find an opening that would never exist. She bashed one in the nose and rammed her elbow back to score a hit in the gut with another. Komand'r was just about to shove her boot up a Gordanian's ass when Koriand'r cried out:  
  
"Sister! Look out behind you!" Komand'r tucked and rolled out of the way as the beast she felled earlier tried to smash her head in. The older sister stood up in a fighting position and growled back. "Last thing I need is your _help_ sister. I can watch my own back." The two went back to fighting.  
  
Komand'r was easily suppressing her aggressors and turned to help with her 'guide', who was having trouble of their own. Not being trained under the scrutiny of guards and parents alike, her 'guide' didn't have the abilities Koriand'r and she did. The guide looked at her and threw another beast off its weight. "Komand'r! You must go! It is unsafe for you here! Please! I will take care of them!"  
  
**_I called out to her to stop and run but she just looked back and laughed. It was then that a beast snuck up on her diverted egotism and thrust a dagger into Koriand'r's stomach. It had seemed Komand'r was 'having fun' when I asked her about it later. She had dropped her guard and one of the beasts was able to slip inside the opening. Her dear sister spotted this and intervened. Then it seemed time had stood still..._**  
  
Koriand'r stood frozen to the ground. Blood seeped through her fingers as the knife was planted firmly into her abdomen. The red head started to shake and convulse as she fell to one kneel and then to the ground. Dark red liquid oozed out from her mouth and stomach as it covered the dirt floor with its sticky mess. She didn't stop fidgeting even when time resumed its normal path.

**_In a tempest of fury and anger that had been bottling inside her soul ever since we had started, Komand'r unleashed such a large amount of rage unto our foes that many fled while I had the...'honor' of seeing some with their necks broken and bodies mangled. We then rushed to the nearest homestead that would take us in. Luckily Koriand'r survives and is now moving about happily as if nothing had happened. But sometimes I wonder whenever I look at her...and then to Komand'r. All I see in her eyes is rage and hatred. Koriand'r loves her sister too much to see the agony she's in.  
_**  
Koriand'r was on the farmer's dinner table, uneasily resting. Komand'r was sitting in a chair next to her sister, contemplating.  
  
"Sister, may I step down now? I do not feel- "  
  
"No."  
  
"But it is most uncom- "  
  
"I said no."  
  
Koriand'r obeyed and stayed lying on her back for a few more minutes. The pain in her side dulled to a throbbing but she had insisted she was able to walk and move. The people here were nothing less then friendly. They had used their own medical supplies to heal the wound that was inflicted before a doctor came and checked up on her. Right now she wish she had a bed. Anything was better than a hard wood table.  
  
"Why?"  
  
The injured one shifted her head to meet her senior's eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember when I told you that I could watch my own backside?"  
  
Silence...and then:  
  
"It is hard to watch one's back when you do not have eyes located behind your head."  
  
Komand'r slammed her fist next to her sister's head and stood up. Koriand'r flinched and flexed her stomach, causing the pain to ricochet back. "I said I didn't need your help!" Lie. "I had the situation under control!" Another lie. "I saw that bastard from behind! I would've gotten him!" Strike three. "Now look at you, you weak little thing. Sometimes I am embarrassed to say that you're actually my sister. All you are is a clumsy fool who doesn't know when to heed what other people say." Komand'r stood above her sister who looked helplessly up. Koriand'r tried not to cry but failed. "I am sorry..."  
  
**"NO YOU'RE NOT!"**  
  
The younger sibling turned her head away from the seething girl, trying to hide her tears. "Please...Komand'r...If there is anything I could do for you to forgive me..." The older sister stared at the injured person on the table. It was her sister after all, no matter how irritating and annoying she could be. It wasn't done to renounce family blood. Komand'r let her anger subside. "Maybe...Maybe when we get across the seas we can do something." The person looked back up at her and smiled.  
  
"Anything..."  
  
**_Section 99; Page 789: Paragraph 1,249_**  
  
**_It is hard to write now. This may be my last statement before I go. I had captured a deadly disease from a plague that has been swallowing our people. Funny...our people. No matter what, we are still Tamaran's, united by long lineage and blood. Now we must kill our brothers and sisters for silly faults and finger pointing. My travels with the two girls...no, women...have opened my eyes to much more then simplicity at home. Thank you Komand'r for never backing down and leading us in and out of frays. Thank you Koriand'r for extending my knowledge and yours at the same time while you generously help others in their time of need. Both of you are brave and strong. Both of you are equals. Both will make wonderful rulers.  
  
The pain is back now...  
  
I must end this journal with my final farewell. I hope this aides one of them to their destiny. Please, X'hal, please bless them. Now more then ever.  
  
Keith...I entrust your wisdom and strength to help them, please. I am sorry I cannot be there to watch them grow up to be beautiful stars that shine out in the blackest of nights. I am afraid...that I will not wake in the morning. But I have served my purpose here on earth. I can do no more.  
  
Good bye..._**  
  
---

Terra closed her eyes and bowed her head in silent prayer.  
  
The room was noiseless as the leader of the hippie site finished her meditation and looked back up at her guests. She had made a mental note of those six passages while skimming the journal. Reading them aloud was harder than keeping it inside her. A few tears escaped down her cheek as she wiped a glove across her face, causing more smears of dirt to appear. Beast Boy had his head turned away while Raven sat stone still while her eyes went wild with emotion. So much had gone on in the chroniclers journey and they ended it in eight minutes.  
  
Beast Boy shook his head and took back the book. "Thank you Terra. This is what we were looking for. Is there anything we can do in return?" She slowly shook her head, eyes quivering. Raven stood up and slightly bowed in thanks. "We appreciate your time and are sorry if we had inconvenienced you in any way." Terra said nothing. The two Titans left with the book, ready to reveal their findings to Cyborg and, maybe, Robin. Terra did nothing as she heard the guests leave her abode. Taking a deep sigh, she rose slowly and walked to the entryway. The hippie surfer was there. "Groovy Terra! How'd it go?" He made a 'hang loose' sign but stopped as he watched the small leader walk into a specific room, the reflection room. It had been built to calm one's mind and soul after a troubling ordeal. The waft of incense intensified as she lit more and more around her. Terra was going to be in there for a while.  
  
---  
  
The night seemed to last forever as the two Titans made it in the carnival. They were to meet Cyborg around the ring toss in a couple of minutes and tell him the findings of their mysterious friend. Beast Boy lit up at all the stands and rides that were surrounding him. A couple of times he had asked Raven to go on a few with her but she declined, telling him that they would be late in meeting with their friend. He whimpered and drooped his ears, calling her a 'party pooper'. She said nothing back and found the meeting place. Little green tinted glass bottles lined the game stand's floor as contestants arrived and left, most not able to win.  
  
"Hey Raven, if I get a ring on a bottle, will you go with me on a ride?" The dark girl looked over at the green boy who leaned against the stand's counter top. Her gaze shifted to the bottles. The odds were pretty high that he wouldn't make it. She had seen plenty of people come and toss but leave empty handed. Raven also knew that Beast Boy wouldn't stop pestering her until their friend arrived, who was late. She looked back at her fellow Titan and sighed. "Fine. You can _try_ and ring a bottle. If you don't win, you leave me alone, if you do then I'll go on a ride with you." The boy grinned and slapped a dollar on the counter. "Three rings my man!"  
  
The owner placed three red rings in front of him and recited the rules of the game. Beast Boy picked up the items and took a step back. He was going to make it and he didn't want to waste a single ring on a sloppy toss. Raven stood off to the side watching. He fingered the first ring and stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth. He arced his arm and let the first one fly. It sailed harmlessly and then descended, bouncing off a bottle and becoming stuck in between two more. Two more. The teen then tried a different angle and tossed the next one vertically through the air. It clanked across one, two, three bottles before falling to the ground. Concentration started to turn into perspiration on Beast Boy's forehead. He eyed the remaining ring, held it up, aimed and...  
  
"Hey B.B.!"  
  
...stumbled forward. The ring falling out of his hands, skipping across the bottles and settling on the neck of a green tinted bottle. He stared wide- eyed at the achievement and then at Raven, who stared wide-eyed also. Cyborg slapped his friend across the back as the owner handed him a huge stuffed chicken for a prize. Beast Boy then turned to his female friend and blushed slightly. "Here. Just think it's me when we go on that ride. It'll help relieve stress." Raven tried to hide the mild embarrassment she was experiencing but failed. She gave a small smile and took the prize. "I'll make sure to strangle it until its head pops off." Beast Boy smiled. "Oh good! .... Wait...."  
  
"Hey love birds, it seems that Robin and Starfire have been rubbing too much on you." Cyborg pushed them together and laughed. Raven shot him a glare. "_Don't_ make me use you as the chicken, Cyborg." Beast Boy chuckled as Cyborg put his hands up in harmless fun. The trio walked away from the game stable and approached the Ferris wheel. The ride was moving slowly around on its track. It stopped momentarily to let the passenger's step off. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven waited patiently for a few minutes to claim their friend.  
  
"So what do you think of Starfire?" Cyborg folded his arms.  
  
Beast Boy scratched his head. "She's pretty nice. Very...bubbly." Raven 'hmm'ed and kept looking at the wheel. "Do you think she'll be anything like her sister once we really get to know her? I mean, we've only been on a few outings with her. It's hard to say." Cyborg looked at his friend and reminisced their daring plot that led them into Blackfire's home. She had ordered them non-stop with some deal or another, never fully satisfied. He hoped Robin knew what he was going into. "I hope not. Hey," he turned to the operator, "Have you seen a masked guy and a red head leave this ride?" A short man who wore the carnival clothes and name tag nodded. "Yeah, they left to go Karaoke a good couple of minutes ago." He jutted his thumb over his shoulder to a small restaurant behind him. Beast Boy and Raven were completely startled by this. Cyborg noticed and asked for an answer to his confusion.  
  
"We can't let Robin know she sings. He might go berserk."  
  
---  
  
People passed her by without any thought. They were too immersed in their own delights and fun to really take notice a short blonde who stomped towards the huge wheel. Planted in the ground with steel poles, two occupants of the Ferris wheel were what she was stalking. How she was able to find them was anybody's guess. Right now all she wanted to do was ruin their evening together, conjure some false truth that Kory had 'slipped' and have her basically under house arrest. Kitten smiled. Call it revenge.  
  
The wheel stopped and let off two teens. Kitten slipped behind a cotton candy stand and viewed them from a distance. They seemed to talk happily and laugh. Kory hung onto Robin's arm as he pointed something out in the distance and she nodded. Kitten looked in the vicinity at where he was pointing and saw a small restaurant. How quaint, a little bite to eat before she spoils their appetite. Perfect. The blond trotted carefully behind the two who seemed oblivious to anything else other then each other and their conversation. The couple and the spy slipped inside the swinging doors, never noticing the white sign next to the restaurant.  
  
**Karaoke Kouples Knight**.

---  
  
The nightlife had filtered through the entrance to the restaurant. Young and hip people alike crowded around the bar to be served drinks or to sit down at an unoccupied table for a waiter or waitress to come. Some lights were dimmed while near the stage it was practically Multicolored. If someone wore a yellow shirt in a blue light, it would look as if he or she donned a sickly green color top. That didn't stop the tone-deaf people from singing their hearts out to some badly placed music. Numerous customers cheered (Both sober and drunken) and sang along with the contestants. Some were good, some were bad and a whole lot were down right terrible. No one cared though. Everyone was out to just have fun.  
  
Two young teens made their way through the crowded entrance only to be stopped by a girl slightly older then them. "My. Aren't you two the cute couple." Robin rubbed the back of his head while Starfire blushed. Suddenly, the girl turned around and shouted over to the bartender, "Hey Frank! We have number 100 over here!" Frank, the bartender, raised his head above the crowd and called out in happiness. He pulled down a microphone that hung just above his head and turned it on. His voice resounded out of every speaker there was in the eatery.  
  
**"Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight we have _twoooooo_ very special guests here!"  
**  
Bright lights swiveled from an unknown area and spotlighted Robin and Starfire.  
  
**"Meet our 100th couple everybody...Uh..."** Frank covered the microphone. "What are their names?"  
  
"Robin and Starfire!"  
  
**_"Roooooobin and Starfirrreeeee!"_**

The two pushed the couple forwards as everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered. They made their way on stage, were handed two microphones and instructed to sing. Robin seemed embarrassed at first. He had no natural singing talent. Sure he could hit notes in the right spot, but he couldn't make it sweet. He fumbled around with the microphone's wire and looked at Starfire; she was sweating profusely. "Hey what's the matter Star? You should be a natural at this. I mean, you sister is Blackfire." He chuckled a little forcefully to see if she would react. He never knew someone could get this bad a stage fright. When she didn't respond, he started to turn worrisome and touch her elbow. She jumped, startling him too, and stepped back a few paces. Robin forgot all worried about making a fool of himself in front of anonymous people and stopped the mic on the floor.

"Star what's the matter?" His tone dead serious as he took her arms and faced her. "We don't have to sing if we don't want too. Sure some people will be upset but I want to know if you're okay first." Starfire looked at his masked eyes, then to the monitor where the lyrics and song selection would show up momentarily. He followed her gaze and saw that tune the owner had chosen. It was one of Blackfire's recent hits; not very fast and steady, mainly meant for slow dancing. Starfire tore her gaze away and looked down. She enjoyed his touch greatly but wished right now it was under less harsh conditions.  
  
"Robin...I do not wish to sing tonight." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "That's fine. We don't have to." Starfire looked and gave a genuine smile. It was short lived though when someone jumped up from the crowd and pointed at the two on stage. "Of course she doesn't want to sing!" Robin and Starfire jerked their heads to whoever spoke. There, in the midst of people, stood a short blonde girl whose huge blue eyes were wild with insanity. She laughed under her breath, stalking closer to the stage. "Finally I get my revenge on you Kory. You never told him about your little secret did you?"  
  
Robin unconsciously stood in front of Starfire. "It doesn't matter." Kitten's eyes turned onto his. "Oh but it does Robbie-poo! As soon as you find out what's really happening behind the curtain, you'll think of her as a little coward. I at least wouldn't tell you any lies." She grinned a sharp grin. "You poor fool. The reason Kory doesn't want to sing is that-"  
  
**_'WHACK'_**  
  
"Shut up you loony." A bread stick with butter and tomato sauce slapped against Kitten's face and stuck to her cheek. A chorus of giggles and chuckles emitted from the restaurant people. The bread slid down slowly, leaving a red trail, as the girl stood shocked. "You-you-you messed up my complexion. How _dare_ you mess up my-"  
  
**_'SMACK'_**  
  
This time a basket of French Fries with ketchup creamed her in the face as the potato sticks caught in her hair that was tinted red in some places. "Ha ha ha! Nice one Bob!" Pretty much the whole restaurant caught on and picked up their own meal. Kitten's pupils turned pea sized as entrée after dessert bee lined straight at her.  
  
As for our 100th couple? Well they made it out the back door safely.  
  
---  
  
Cyborg put his heels to the ground in a sudden halt. Raven stumbled into his back as Beast Boy fell into Raven. "What's with the brakes, turbo?" The green teen asked. His friend pointed a huge finger around the side of a building where Robin and Starfire had made their hasty escape. They jogged around the back to meet up with the two, and from the look of things, they had quite a shock. They could hear inside the calls and whoops of customers having too good of a time with something. Whatever it was, they seemed glad to be out of it.  
  
"Hey you two! You're missing all the fun in there!"  
  
The couple smiled as the trio of Titans made their way to them. A shatter of plates crashed and a maniacal laugh was heard. The group sweat dropped. "Extreme Food Fight. Get your tickets now." Raven mumbled. "Ha ha ha! Raven made a funny!" This seemingly innocent comment had cut tension's strings on them as they burst out laughing. The pier, which the restaurant was located on, creaked as the weight shifted under their feet. The only one not laughing though was Beast Boy, who rubbed his head in confusion. "Dude, it wasn't that funny."  
  
Robin put a hand on his friend's shoulder and tried to regain his balance. "Yes it was B.B.. Yes it was." They chuckled again as some wiped tears from their eyes and settled down. Laughter indeed seemed to have the best medicinal value for stressful moments such as these. Cyborg suppressed a chuckle and asked, "So what did you guys sing tonight?" The tension was back immediately. "Oh, we didn't sing. I was not feeling...up to it." Starfire smiled. Raven breathed a sigh of relief. They had to keep this little charade of innocent ignorance up a little longer before she thought it was right to tell Robin. The dark girl could remember the last time he had found out something of great importance (one example was that the student body was to be slackened and have a great deal cut from them. Many people of course protested but none matched Robin's revolt) and he had gone almost A wall. It was a while before he settled down and actually returned to normal again.  
  
Now what would he do if she told him Starfire was actually Blackfire's singer and songwriter? Terra had fitted the remaining piece together with the translation of the book. Now all they had to do was lay it nice and slowly onto the 'Boy Wonder' so that he won't explode anytime soon. Plus, if he was in as much love as he showed, it was even difficult to tell what would happen. Love was a sickness that did many a strange things to people. Raven smiled back at Starfire. She was going to be okay.  
  
The back door suddenly slammed open. An erratic looking person was bent over and heaving air through her lungs whilst covered in many assorted food particles. It was as if the kitchen chefs threw every kind of food they had at their disposal, which wasn't very far from the truth, and stuck to the girl. Robin growled a 'Not again,' as Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy looked at Kitten oddly. Suddenly Starfire spoke up in an incredibly surprising retort. "What happened Kitten? Tried to eat and miss your mouth?"  
  
Let us consider the angry state of our antagonist, Kitten. First, she was put...scratch that...._forced_ onto a job which she detested. This was merely a small set back. Next, she had been punched in the face and told off by the boy whom she had (secretly) fallen in....erm...'love' with. That didn't really make her day. Especially when she was arrested, sent to jail, and had wasted her only phone call to Keith who promptly hung up on her. Okay so she was a little more then pissed. Now, to blow her top right off, Kory, who was seemingly harmless, made a come back and totally dissed her! Right now that would equal to about crazy-insane-ass-chick-who-shouldn't-be-near-sharp-pointy-things.   
  
"Shut up you bitch! You should be the one to talk when you hide behind you sister! While you write all those 'amazing' lyrics, _she_ has all the fame! _She_ has all the glory! And what have you received? Nothing! It doesn't matter that you cover up for her on stage. We both know that Blackfire can't sing worth ass! Only _you_ could fill her in while she lip synchs! You let your sister walk all over you because you're 'too nice'. You're a coward, you sorry excuse for a sister!" Oh, that was like taking a very _sharp_ knife and slicing up your stomach. It did not feel good.  
  
Kitten never found out about what really happened or never knew about the journal for that matter. All she had to know was that Blackfire was a fraud while her sister covered up for her. The girl never asked why though. It seemed irrelevant as long as she was on the same side as the 'singer'. She got what she wanted and she was happy. Who needs to ask questions? But the revelation of the last part of her sentence brought back sour memories for her enemy. Kory knew Kitten didn't understand. She knew that the smaller teen was acting out of anger. Kitten had also told her friends what she didn't want them to hear. She was afraid that they might leave her, think of her as a person who couldn't stand up for herself. That they might turn into another 'Kitten' per se.  
  
"The security is already on their way here to pick you up. You're going to have one hell of a time bonding with your sister!"  
  
"And you're gonna have one hell of a time swimmin!" Before Kitten could react, Cyborg picked her up and, using his elite strength launched her into the air and out to the sea. The group stood there watching the figure make a '_splash_' a good fifty yards away. Well, almost everyone watched. Robin stood in one of his 'quiet revelation' moments. It was these types of deep thoughts that Raven didn't like about him. She studied his face and his posture. He didn't seem happy. Beast Boy and Cyborg behind her were quietly talking to a nervous Starfire, telling her that everything was okay. She didn't look it. Instead, she walked up to the masked teen and touched his shoulder while saying his name.  
  
"Robin? Are you...unwell?"  
  
He slowly looked at her, his face impassive. "Why did I have to find out until now?" Starfire bit her lip and turned away. She was the one who was unwell at the moment. "Why did you have to keep it a secret guys?" Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg looked up at their fellow Titan who was staring back. It was a silent minute before Raven answered. "Remember the student body debate Robin? Remember how you were almost expelled from you antics?" Beast Boy piped up. "Dude, you went berserk! A cherry bomb to the vice- principal's toilet was not a smooth move." Robin blinked.  
  
"You thought I was going to go haywire?"  
  
They nodded. He put a hand on his hip and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'm harder to figure out then I thought." He smiled and laughed. Everyone looked at each other like he had gone mad. Robin then took both of Starfire's hands and waltzed around the pier for a few steps. Starfire danced along but raised a brow. "You are not mad at me? At you're friends?" This caused another laugh. He stopped twirling and asked his Titans. "Ask me how I could be mad at her." They were silent. "Go on! Ask me!"  
  
Beast Boy raised a finger. "How could you be...mad at her...dude?"  
  
"I'm not! Nor will I ever be!" Robin shouted. A collective sigh escaped as Starfire and Robin continued their waltz. Cyborg folded his arms. "Damn that guy's crazy. How did we ever get stuck with him?" Beast Boy answered with exasperation. "That's one mystery we'll never figure out. By the way Raven, here's another unsolved phenomenon. Where's the chicken?" Raven rolled her eyes. "I left it with the Ferris Wheel operator."  
  
"Good! That'll save us some time!"  
  
"...We are not going on the wheel."  
  
"Yes we are! I won the ring toss and you agreed!"  
  
".........Where the hell is that chicken."

---  
  
Nothing could be better than having a nice hot drink in your most comfortable chair while listening to the best music in the world.  
  
Yours.  
  
The den was usually quiet when the 'singer' sat in there. No one wanted to disturb her-  
  
_Ring._  
  
...As I was saying, not many of the staff wanted to get on her bad side. Blackfire throws a pretty mean fit when she doesn't like what's going on. And whenever someone disturbs her-  
  
_Ring Ring.  
_  
...It usually means bad news.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
_"Blackfire! It's me! I tried to stop her but she had already done it! Now her stupid friends know about you and her! I tried all I could but-"_  
  
_'Click'_  
  
Blackfire hung up the phone and stood up. Then she ripped it out of the socket and smashed it against the ground. So Koriand'r had sang? Figures. She could never keep a secret very long. Blackfire knew it was a mistake to let her out of the mansion. Good behavior didn't justify what she ruined. Whenever Koriand'r got back, she was going to be under lock and key. Guards stationed at every possible entryway. Her sister won't ever leave the premises again. If her friends started to snitch on what they knew, nobody would believe them. Who believes somebody that doesn't exist?   
  
Blackfire frowned. She had manipulated her sister to feel sorry for her. It was the easiest way to get something out of her. Koriand'r's wound was almost too good to be true. Now look where she was. Her sister on the ever- increasing rise to fame while poor little sibling could do nothing but watch. Blackfire wondered that if right now her sister was having a break down thinking that she betrayed her family. It would be fun to hear about it when she came back.  
  
---  
  
"Move over! I can't reach it!"  
  
"It's my spot dude. I got here first!"  
  
"Please! Don't fight! There is plenty for everyone!"  
  
"Not when you have Cyborg in the way."  
  
"Argh! Hurry up Raven! I can't hold up much longer!"  
  
"Yeah Raven! Do it again!"  
  
"Shut up or I won't go."  
  
Silence save for a couple of grunts and wheezes. Raven moved her hand and recited:  
  
"Left Hand Red."

Everyone groaned as they tried to move the limb over to a red dot on a large flimsy board. "This is impossible!" Beast Boy was having an easier time then the rest. His limber body reached out and confidently laid rest on the associated circle. Cyborg was having the toughest. Due to his large frame covering much of the tarmac as it was, he wasn't as agile as his smaller friend. Starfire and Robin just tried the best they could. "Spin again! Spin again!"  
  
Raven sat comfortably on an easy chair. She spun. "Left Foot Yellow."  
  
_'Thud'_  
  
Cyborg was out as he tried to cross over his legs, lost his balance and fell to the ground. Unfortunately Beast Boy was under him at the time as he was crushed. "Oops...Sorry B.B."  
  
"Urrrgggnnnnhhhhh..." Knocked out like a light. Thus this left only two people to win the challenging game of Twister®. The current positions were Left Foot Yellow, Right Hand Red, Right Foot Blue, and Left Hand Green, and, well, The two were pretty tangled up. It wasn't until the next spin when both lost their balance and fell down. Beast Boy and Cyborg jeered while Raven threw the spinner on the ground. What a night they were having.  
  
Robin went red as he picked himself off the floor and helped Starfire up. He looked all around the room as his friends joked and laughed in their own way. He had wanted to wait for the best time, to know that his fellow Titans would have a unanimous decision. Clearing his throat he spoke, "I think it's about time that we broaden our friendship a little. I request that Starfire be a part of the 'Titans' that people speak of us."  
  
"But Robin, I think I won't be able to see you when I go back home." Starfire added. They had already enough trouble speeding away from the security with Cyborgs 'baby.' Now they were going to introduce someone who was possibly never going to get the chance to see them again. Sure they were familiar with her as they spent a good couple of days to get to know her, but now it would feel like it was all wasted. She didn't want them to be hurt. "It would be best that I do not join."  
  
"Then you would be making the biggest mistake of your life." Raven said.  
  
"I mean, we're the Teen Titans. There's nothing we can't handle." Beast Boy proudly added.  
  
"And there's nothing that's going to stand in the way." Cyborg cheered.  
  
Robin pulled Starfire next to him. "All in favor? Say 'Aye'."  
  
Four 'Aye's' were announced and Starfire blushed.  
  
"I think it's about time for a celebration! You know what that means?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Waffles!"  
  
"Waffles at ten thirty at night?"

"Hey, anytime's a good time for waffles."  
  
"As long as their Soy!"  
  
The now five members Titans made their way into Robin's kitchen. He was going to make sure that Starfire had the best time possible tonight because the plan he was conjuring was going to be a doozy.

---

Yay! Okay for everyone whose been asking me about Beast Boy? You'll find out next chapter. And for people who ask me to update? Don't worry okay? I update pretty fast. You don't need to yell my ear off. Plus you should be thankful I'm not one of those 'Give-me-50-reviews-and-I'll-update' kind of people. I'm glad a lot of people like this fic. I do have plans to make others in the future so you won't see some big gap in my works. Unless I'm on vacation or what not.

Once again. Thank You **Eventidespirit!!!** (Go read her stuff. It's REALLY good!)

--ZodiacFire


	7. Big Man With A Plan

Hey all. Sorry this was late. I hope to get Chapter 8 up next week. Thanks for the Reviews though!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans. Do I wish I did? Yes. Will I ever? No.

---

**Chapter Seven :** _**Big Man With A Plan.**_

_---_  
  
It was fairly early in the morning when Kory returned home.  
  
The sun hadn't risen to its morning glory yet as she walked up the street that led to only one destination. She wrapped the jacket Robin had given her before leaving so that she wouldn't freeze in the early chill. A small smile crept to her face as she fingered the small item in one of her pockets. After much deliberation from the Titans, they bought her a cell phone during the midnight hour. She giggled and found out that it had the same jingle as Robin's. He had made up some lyrics to them, "When there's trouble you know who to call." It was originally for her but when he gave a deep thought about it, he responded that she could call any one of them, and they would respond with haste.  
  
It was a small flip phone at sorts. Of course, it had the usual games of poker and blackjack. Much to her dismay, though, the computer had always won more times then she had. The best feature, Kory thought, was the background picture that Cyborg had taken while they were on the Ferris Wheel at the carnival. Unbeknownst to them, he had the liberty to take 'blackmail' pictures and threatened them to Robin. Surprisingly he didn't take notice or care that his friend was video taping them and even asked for a copy. Cyborg promptly threw the tape in the garbage afterwards. Kory knew nothing of it though but loved the picture all the same.  
  
The relatively long walk to the house was quicker than the red head had expected. The mansion loomed over her in a monstrous manor. It seemed as if when she passed through the driveway gates, it would devour her. Something she didn't take to kindly in thinking. Kory sighed as she remembered the simpler days when there was nothing to worry about. When the sky was blue instead of the prominent red that was creeping over her homeland this very moment there would be war and she wished she could help in some way or another. Keith had told her once that the biggest help she could give was to stay out of her parent's way. They had it all under control. If they did, then why did it feel like everything was crumbling around her?  
  
Kory reached for the intercom but stopped when a voice interrupted her actions.  
  
"Have fun?"  
  
Startled, the Tamaran jumped back to see her sister push off the wall she was leaning on. It seemed that Komand'r had been waiting for a while or all night for her dear sister to return. Koriand'r frowned and took a step back from her sister. "It seems Kitten has supplied me with valuable information on our secret. Well, what used to be a secret." Komand'r walked towards Kory. "You got out of hand sister. I knew that letting you out was going to be a disaster. Now you get to spend the rest of your days locked up in your room. At least then we would be able to live like we were in the past."  
  
Blackfire faced her sister eye to eye. Their heights evenly matched. Komand'r didn't like it as she thought her sister was growing more independent everyday. That meant her sister was going to be harder to control. She gripped the upper arm of her sibling, meaning to practically drag her into the mansion. To her surprise, Starfire yanked her arm away, almost toppling the older sister. "Dear sister, it may seem you have a few priorities mistaken. You know that the furless hairball lies like a rug. You think I shall fall for such scrutiny?"   
  
"Yes." Blackfire growled. Tamaran blood was boiling to its peak in her body. Her sister had grown to much larger proportions then she had realized. It was her fault to have let Kory out so much. It was that damn bird's fault. What was his name? Parakeet? Sparrow? Whatever it was, he was the reason for her newfound knowledge in rebelling. Letting Starfire have friends was bad for Blackfire's health "Come sister, it's almost dawn. We have to be ready soon." Komand'r tried again to push her sister towards the home and again Starfire hesitated. "Ready for what? The concert? I'm afraid that I have caught the procrastination bug, dear sibling. I cannot attend."  
  
That green thug had gotten to her too. She had even learned to make a comeback, though not a very good one. "You know very well about the lyrics that you have written. Today we need to get to the studio and record. You had better be on your best behavior or –"  
  
"Or what sister? You're going to lock me up in my room again like you always say you will? I can easily escape even if you put a hundred and ten guards at my door and you know it. That's why you always have Kitten after me. Well just to say I bet she's having the time of her life dog paddling back to the beach. Now who do you have to watch me now that your slave is gone?" Kory smiled and crossed her arms. She had grown bolder. Probably Cyborg who had helped her. Blackfire was stunned but never let it escape her features.  
  
The sun had finally woken up and decided to take a small peak over the horizon. That's when Blackfire noticed Robin's jacket. Looks like Mockingbird grew smitten with her. "It seems you have a lover." Komand'r let a small sinister smile creep over her mouth. It was too dark to tell as Korand'r shifted in the jacket. "It seems I do." Blackfire tried not to rush her idea. "Does he know everything about you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The 'singer' straightened and circled her sister. "Oh, he doesn't know anything? Like the time you savagely beat a homeless man back in Tamaran. Or when you...'handled' a small boy? You're a sick freak Koriand'r. He wouldn't love you." Starfire gaped at her sister. "I did no such things sister and you know it!" Blackfire picked up a piece of her sister's hair and twirled it around her finger. "I know. But does he?" It was quite a turn around when It was Koriand'r's turn to grow heated and her sibling to stay cool. "He knows me better then to believe such pompous lies! He loves me." Starfire looked away in the general direction where Robin's house lay. Blackfire knew she doubted herself, even if it was just an inkling.  
  
"I could make all these lies come true in his mind dear sister. Give me disobedience and all I have to do is nod and the stories are on their way." Starfire trembled slightly in what could be anger or worry. Komand'r put her hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "I've been good to you all these years. Don't let me feel dishonored now." She stepped away and patted Kory's stomach where a hideous scar stained the skin. Suddenly and completely by surprise, Starfire grabbed her sister's wrist, reached back and launched her fist into Blackfire's stomach. The raven hair girl literally was lifted a couple of inches off the ground as she bent over her sisters fist.  
  
"How is this for a weakling?"  
  
Komand'r fell to her knees gasping for air. She was blacking in and out for a few seconds before the spot faded. She wanted to yell, to scream. Her mind was jumbled with thoughts and rage, two deadly combinations. Blackfire remembered one of her sister's punches before while they were traveling Tamaran. Irritation swept over her body and nerves. Her sister had to be punished for ever hitting her. Then and now. Komand'r lifted her head, eyes shaking with fury, and looked at her sister. Koriand'r was just standing there, fists clenched and eyes burning with a different emotion Blackfire couldn't tell.  
  
With a sudden roar, the eldest Tamaran launched herself and tackled her sister into the pavement. Fisticuffs flew as they punched, kicked and threw each other around the premises of the mansion. The noise caught the attention of a guard that was posted on night watch. It seemed that Kory had pressed her sister onto the intercom button. The grunts of struggle echoed to the man before it was permanently shut off when Blackfire dived out of the way before Starfire's punch that was aimed at her destroyed the communicating device. The guard immediately notified his others and set out some security to stop the fight. It took at least a good couple of dozen to prevent the sisters from escaping and getting to each other's throats.  
  
Meanwhile up on the top floor, Keith dropped the curtains and sighed.  
  
---  
  
Raven groggily woke up that morning. She was used to staying up late, but she never exerted herself to such measures like last night. It was practically a full blown party with waffles and everything. A trip to the cell phone store in Cyborg's 'baby' was quite an experience in itself. She never knew that you could take a right turn on two wheels before. Raven also wondered how he knew where a phone store that would be open as late as it was. Shaking out the cobwebs from her mind, the dark girl picked herself up off Robin's couch and sauntered into the kitchen. There she found a particular someone flipping pancakes.  
  
Beast Boy hummed a small tune as he skyrocketed a pancake into the air and let it stick to the ceiling. Raven's eyes drifted up and saw that two more pancakes were stuck up there as well. Soy mixed with pancake batter seemed to make a good paste since the breakfast edibles didn't look like they were going to come down anytime soon. The green teen merely shrugged and poured the rest of the batter into the pan. The tune started up again as Beast Boy looked for the spatula around the stove. Raven, still unnoticed, spotted the utensil on the kitchen table and walked next to Beast Boy.  
  
"I'm sure Robin isn't going to be pleased that there is a colorful array of fake wheat scattered onto his ceiling." The shorter teen jumped in surprise but smiled when he saw Raven holding out the spatula. "Nah I'm sure he doesn't care. I mean, this is clean compared to when Cyborg cooks his meat." He flashed a toothy smile at her as she couldn't help but smirk. He then turned back to the cooking and carefully flipped the pancake over. The batter slid a little off the pancake circle and Beast Boy tried desperately to collect it back. Raven grabbed a spoon and poured it back in its place. It sizzled in joy.  
  
"Hey...thanks." Beast Boy never let his smile fade as he faced her as she noticed his full front side was covered in powder and pasty goop. A couple of specks littered his face as well. Raven blushed as she thought he looked...well...cute. Her wandering mind was interrupted when a trail of smoke flowed in front of their eyesight. "Ack! My Soycakes! No! That was the last of the batter!" He quickly grabbed the panhandle and dumped it under a running faucet. White smoke billowed out from the heated dish and dispersed into the air. Beast Boy's ears drooped as he looked forlornly at the sink. "I only brought so much soy over to make Soycakes." Speak of the devil, one of the cakes made a thick noise and landed on his head. Raven couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.  
  
"I have some Granola bars in my pack." Beast Boy turned around with the cake still stuck to his hair. "Really? You'd share?" The dark girl shifted embarrassed and nodded. "It's not like I'm going to hog them all. I usually have Herbal Tea in the morning anyway." The green teen gave his million-watt smile again as he pulled off the pancake off his head and took a bite. She grimaced. He offered her the rest but she held up her hand in decline.  
  
Suddenly, her cell phone went off.  
  
---  
  
The tall grass waves in rows and rows as the wind pulsed over the plants. Small sloping hills surrounded him as Robin stood in it's midst. His hair mimicked that of the grass as he waited his keen eyes scanning his surroundings. The sun high in the sky as it beat down its rays. He couldn't feel the heat though. The masked teen seemed to be all alone with no one and nothing in sight for miles. He frowned. Something was missing. Then, as if the answer to his thoughts, he was forced upon the ground, staring at the blue and red streaked sky.  
  
Red?  
  
Robin shook his head and noticed a silhouetted figure sitting on top of him. Her hair flowing with the direction of the wind. He grinned as he felt the space in his heart fill up. "Starfire." He murmured. She giggled and fell next to him. And kept falling. Sitting up Robin reached out for her, calling her name. That was when he noticed the inky blackness surrounding him. It didn't seem that he was in Kansas anymore. Robin jumped to his feet. It was one of those cliché dreams where it was black all around except for where he stood in a circle of small light. He heard a sobbing.  
  
"Starfire? _Starfire?!?"  
_  
No response. The crying went on.  
  
Robin leaned forward, leaving the light behind. If it was true in these dreams, his source for the noise was going to appear in seconds. Starfire's figure suddenly came into view right on time. Letting go a breath of relief, Robin trotted over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You had me worried there Star." Her shoulders trembled, but she wasn't crying, she was laughing. Starfire whipped around, her black hair wrapping around in the air. "So nice for you to care about me, Cardinal." Her purple eyes flashing the cynical smile that she wore. Robin took a step back, stunned. "Wh-wh-where's Starfire!"  
  
Blackfire placed her hands behind her back and gave a sickening smile. "Starfire who?"  
  
_**"NO!"**_ Robin jolted awake as a plain thin sheet stuck to his sweaty chest. The dream lingered on the edges of his memory for a while before it started to fade. Suddenly a familiar stomping sound came from the hallway as Cyborg almost bashed down his door. He opened his mouth to speak before Robin interrupted. "Starfire's in trouble!" His friend looked at him in surprise and nodded. "Get some clothes on man. We've got operation Tone Deaf to attend to."  
  
---  
  
It was still early morning when the last of the guards were set up around a specific room in the mansion. Two placed at the door, one on the balcony (though the curtains were closed for privacy) and three that strolled around the backyard just underneath the ledge. Oh, and an extra security camera placed neatly at the wall to see if anyone would dare to climb over. Her meals were set to the time of day and outings could only be asked for by permission by one of the head staff or Blackfire. If things were desperate, then you would have to ask Kitten. It seems she was put at top of most people from job rankings in the mansion. Lucky for her, unlucky for Kory.  
  
If it felt like a prison before, then I guess it would've felt like hell now. Kory thought that her only enemy was the outside wall. Now it was six people, a camera and the wall. Blackfire sure meant it when she didn't want her sister to be known about anymore literally a rat in a cage with scientists on all sides. Kory sat depressed on her twin-sized bed, knees folded to her chin. She gazed slowly around her room. Not much for space considering your related to one of the biggest music stars. But right now that wasn't the point. It was to figure out how to actually get loose again. Kory smiled when she remembered Robin hanging off the balcony. Too bad he couldn't rescue her again.  
  
Even though the curtains were closed, the doors were not. The guard outside sniffed and shuffled his coat around as a small chill blew through the doors. Kory suddenly felt it and did the same. The nice cotton from the jacket felt comforting, like Robin was there to hold her, against her skin. She suddenly remembered the cell phone in the pocket and quietly scrambled for it. She breathed a sigh of relief when, after all the fighting, it was still there and Blackfire was too enraged to search her. The red head grinned as she quickly made up a small plan and rushed to the door, practically banging on it with her fists.  
  
"Please! May I use the shower?" A series of bolts and keys jangled as the locks were removed from her door. A guard waved her forward and told her to wait outside for a second. "I feel most awful at the present time. Can I please take a quick shower to scrub the grime off me? I do not believe I should ask permission for such simple an action." She inquired. The two men looked at each other and shrugged. It wasn't like she was going to sprout wings and fly away in the bathroom. Kory thanked them and ran off as fast as she could down the hallway. Slamming the door shut, she quickly turned on all the nozzles and faucets for the sink and shower, creating as much noise as it would seem it should be for someone taking a rinse. She whipped out her cell phone and held down any random number that her finger could reach for one touch dialing.  
  
Somewhere out in the city, Raven's cell phone rang.  
  
---  
  
Zak, the cook, strolled merrily through the kitchen as he whistled a fine tune. He slowly reached down, taking care for his old age, and pulled out a sheet of cookies, Gingerbread to be precise. Zak smiled and crashed the oven door closed, making the other kitchen aides wince. The sheet was placed on a table nearby and waved with a mitten to cool off. The aroma wafted through the area as some came by to ask what was being made. Everyone pointed to where Zak stood and more then once did someone request if they could have a bite. Of course the answer was 'no'. These cookies were to be used for a plan. Keith had requested it as a favor for Kory and the man couldn't disagree. The image of the girl covered in flour gave him a chuckle. His thoughts suddenly returned to him as he noticed the snacks were cooled to a warm temperature. Expertly picking up the tray with one hand, he grabbed a jug of milk with the other and made his way to the stairs. Blackfire was going to be pissed.  
  
---  
  
_Knock Knock Knock._  
  
No response.  
  
_Knock Kn-_  
  
"I'm taking a shower!"  
  
"I don't think you need all the facets running unless you have incredible reaching ability to wash your face and body at the same time." Keith smiled and waited for a few seconds as the door swung open. "Why, hello th- ACK!" Kory grabbed his shirt and used her strength to pull him in the bathroom as quick as possible. He stumbled around and leaned on a wet sink. The mist of the heat made it very uncomfortable. "If you had wanted a sauna, lass, there's one in the back." Kory frowned but it melted off her face as she looked down. Keith sighed and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. This will all be over soon." He couldn't tell if it was a tear or water the dripped down her cheek. "I would consider you lucky that you were able to stay in one city for so long lass. That, and meet such a handsome fellow eh?" She blushed and giggled.  
  
"It was a coincidence that the Jump Fest and Blackfire's concert were so close together in scheduling." She forlornly looked at the cell phone in her hand. Keith grinned in his mind but plainly smiled on the outside. "C'mon. Let's get you really cleaned up. You have to go to the concert soon." She lost her smile again. "Yes..." "I'll get you a towel and some clothes. You like that purple outfit right?" She nodded and turned off the faucets. "Good. I'll be waiting outside the door for you." Kory looked up with a questioning face. "But I thought I had to clear it with people for me to go...anywhere!"  
  
"True. But I believe the guards won't miss you. They'll be off having too much fun at their posts." Keith grinned. Kory's face lit up as she streaked forward and embraced the vendor in a hug.  
  
"Can't....breath....!"  
  
---  
  
A girl and a boy stood outside the mansion gates in the morning light. They stared at the broken intercom with interest before the female before turned to the male. "You had better be quick. Robin needs us at the auditorium ASAP." Raven said. Beast Boy turned to her and jutted a thumb at his chest. "Hey, you're talking to the multi talented Beast Boy here. I'll be out and in before you can shake a lamb's tail." He paused for a second. "But don't really okay? I don't think they would like it." Raven rolled her eyes and shoved him forward. "C'mon Mr. Bigmouth. I'll meet you at Seventh Street in 30 minutes."  
  
"20 minutes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll meet you there in 20 minutes." Beast Boy smiled at her. Raven arched an eyebrow. "Seventeen."  
  
"Deal! And if I win you have to eat one of my Tofu dogs!" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows. Raven tried her hardest not to look incredibly disgusted. "And if I win, You have to shut up for the rest of the day." The short green man and the dark girl shook on it and he turned to leave. Raven watched him scamper over the wall stealthily. She almost did a double take as she could swear she saw a green feline tail flip over the rest of the wall.  
  
---  
  
Zak hummed a small tune as he scaled the rest of the stairs. The pan of cookies still warm and delicious. He finally spotted his destination and stopped in front of the door. Two men stared down at him. "Morning Gents! Hungry?" He held out the sheet. Zak could swear that if the guards opened their mouths it would be a waterfall of saliva. "I made plenty for everyone!" He smiled bigger and shoved the edge in the stomach into one of the men. He reluctantly reached down and picked up a round cookie. Popping it in his mouth his eyes bugged out and he quickly snatched out for more. His counterpart seeing this enthusiasm decided to take a bite of his own. Soon the two were scrambling over the crumbs on the floor. Those cookies must have been that damn good.  
  
"Look! I even brought some milk!" The men launched themselves at him. Zak stepped away from getting mauled by the fellows and heard something squeek. He looked down and did a double take. A rat was scurrying through the mansion in top speed through the nooks and crannies.What was most interesting wasn't the sudden infestation of rat's...  
  
It was that...the rodent was green.  
  
---  
  
"Cyborg!" Robin called out. He leaned on the catwalk above the stage looking for his friend. _"Cyyyyyybooooorg!"_ He tried again. Some technicians for the concert that was to be held tomorrow looked up in curiosity but then resumed their activities. The Boy Wonder was about to fall off the side of the walk way before a heavy hand clamped over his shoulder and spun him away to reveal the tall Titan. "Hey dawg, no need to yell." He flashed a smile. Robin just frowned. "This isn't the time to joke around Cy! We have to get this place rigg...er...ready for Blackfire's concert!" Cyborg held up his hands for his friend to cool down. "Hey hey hey. I was able to get this crazy plan in motion a'right? It'll work Rob. Have a little faith."  
  
"I've been praying on my star every night."  
  
Cyborg stood for a moment focusing on his friend. Then;

"BZZZTTT!!!! That was worse then Beast Boy's Tofu! Maybe even his Tofu dogs!" The strongest Titan pulled the masked one into a headlock and started to give him a noogie. "You my friend, need to go to a cliché class and brush up on your pick up lines." Robin pulled his head out from underneath Cyborg's armpit. "_Bejeezus_ Cy! What deodorant do you use?" The armpit in question was sniffed and then was shrugged. The smaller Titan waved a hand in front of his nose and gagged while creating remarks about personal hygiene. A girl sudden flanked Cyborg's right side and put her hands on her hips. "You guys alright?"  
  
Cyborg and Robin jumped in surprise. "Sarah!" She smiled. "That's my name. Don't wear it out. You men done playing already? My group needs the catwalk pretty soon." They nodded and she smiled once more before she exited. Cyborg watched her leave and was elbowed by Robin. He looked down at his friend who smiled smugly back up at him. "What?"  
  
"You like her, huh?"  
  
"Who? Sarah? Sarah Simms?"  
  
"Yuuuup."  
  
"Pfffttt. I think your relationship with Star has gone to your head, man. Bet you think that Raven and Beast Boy are going to hitch up now!" Robin just started at him and grinned. Cyborg growled and rubbed his bald head. "Okay okay. I like her...a little. Don't say anything a'right?" Robin mock saluted, turned and walked down to the exit. Cyborg held his position a moment longer and glanced back to where Sarah had been. Suddenly his ears picked up a very unusual noise. It was Robin singing!  
  
"Cyborg and Sarah, Kissing in a tree..."  
  
---  
  
"Make sure the background is in time with the song! Don't set up the smoke machine too close to the audience! And for god's sake don't let anyone under any circumstance, no matter how horrible it seems have-"  
  
"Miss Sarah?" Sarah blinked and then turned around from yelling at the crew. "Yeah?" One of her team members stepped aside, letting her see four people standing in the middle of the floor. "They say they're with Cyborg and Robin." Sarah made an 'Oh!' motion and nodded to the member. "Hey there! I assume you're with Cy and the gang?" They nodded affirmative. "Cool! They're up doing some extra do-dads and'll be down here shortly. I'm Sarah Simms." She held out her hand. The older man took it and addressed himself along with the others. "I'm Keith. This is Starfire,"  
  
"Pleasure!"  
  
"...Beast Boy,"  
  
"Hey there, foxy thing!"  
  
"...and Raven."  
  
"..."  
  
Sarah greeted them all with a smile and motioned them to follow her. "You guys are majorly lucky that you know Cyborg and he knows me. When he asked me what he wanted to do I was knocked flat by it. Fortunately he was quite the gentleman and persuaded me with dinner on Friday. Can't say no to free food, ya know? Hope you find everything in order and just shout my name if you need anything else! Can't wait to see what you guys have cooked up." She left them at the entrance stairs to the catwalk where footsteps were heard coming down. A merry tune was floating down towards them.  
  
"...Then comes marriage. Then comes the baby in the baby carriage. Whoa!" Robin appeared as he jumped the last three steps to the bottom, stumbling forward. Keith caught his collar and set him up right. "Smooth move Boy Blunder." Raven rolled her eyes as he dusted himself off and stuck out his tongue. "Robin!" The masked teen was then smothered in a hug from his favorite person in the world. His ribs were also cracking from one of his favorite person's hugs. Beast Boy sniggered as Keith instinctively put his hands on his own ribs. "I love you too Star." He wheezed. "Please let me live."  
  
Starfire apologized and stepped back for him to grasp his breath. "Whoo. Feel the love." Robin, his breathing back to normal, stood up and cleared his throat. "Good. We're all here. I want to finalize some plans in the auditorium before Tone Deaf goes underway tomorrow night. Cyborg is currently working with his girlfriend up on the catwalk with the lighting..."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" A lone voice from above could be heard.  
  
"....Right. Anyway, Keith, I need you to go to the sound booth and set up the equipment for Starfire. Oh, and thanks you two for getting her out safely." He nodded towards Raven and Beast Boy. "She so owes me a Tofu dog!" The shortest Titan preformed a little dance while a vein appeared in Raven's head. Starfire, truly confused as to what Robin was planning, asked, "I do not see why I am needed here Robin. Everyone has their place for this... 'Tone Deaf' operation." Robin pointed at her. "That's correct but this can't go through without you Star. It would mean the end of you're sister's career. No more mansion. No more chefs and waiters. No more money. It would be as if you had just arrived at Keith's front door." Starfire's eyes lit up as she heard what he said.  
  
"You say this will happen?"  
  
Robin, a bit surprised at her reaction, nodded. "Possibly." Starfire clasped her hands together. "This is wonderful! Keith! Did you not just hear what he said? I will do anything!" Keith, Robin, Beast Boy and Raven stood in complete shock. This...really wasn't what they had expected. I guess you could say something more along the lines of virtuous rebellion about family honor, betrayal and what have you. "Uh...Star? You feeling okay? You don't have some sort of Tamaran sickness or something?" Beast Boy scratched his head in confusion. "I do not believe so? Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, nothing! Heh heh heh."  
  
Keith shook his head to get it clear again. "Well now, everybody. What are we waiting for? We have Miss Starfire's permission!" Raven crossed her arms and nodded. "We need to hurray and finish this as quick as we can. The sooner we have the plans set, the better our idea will work." Robin nodded. "She's right." He pulled out a set of papers and handed them to Starfire. "I copied these lyrics from Beast Boy's pamphlet. We have the music set up so all you have to do is sing along." Starfire took the papers, looked over them once and then handed them back. "I have been voicing my sister since she began her career. I believe I know how the story, or song, goes."  
  
Walking over to where a temporary booth had been set up backstage, she promptly fitted the earphones on and gave a thumbs up to Keith. He held up his index to indicate a moment, then carried on with the same motion. He pulled on his own headphones, flicked a few switches and adjusted the Treble and Bass. Somehow, only those two in the booth could hear the music as their bodies swayed to the music being fed to them. It took a moment or two of this body tempo to find the beat before Starfire took in a breath to start singing. Beast Boy took the time to nudge the door open and shove a microphone next to her feet.  
  
Immediately the stadium burst into rhythm and rhyme. Music flared to life in the speakers above and below as Starfire's voice echoed off the empty walls and floors. A strong sensation gave the shivers to the Titans (including Cyborg who was positioned in front of a speaker when the song was suddenly brought to life) as they listened in quite suspense. The type of song was an intense upbeat composition and Starfire sang vigorously with such an emotion that you wanted to bellow along, jump up and down with the cymbal crash or the guitar rip tempo. Minor and major chords were struck without hesitation. It wasn't until the climax of the song where a single word had to be held out. Everyone knew the song well. It was a popular song, in fact, one of the songs that had made Blackfire so 'famous'.  
  
Time stood still for the single voice in the Jump City auditorium. Not a car honked or a bird chirp was to be heard for the chord. Starfire hit it and held it. Perfection is many theories in this world. Some people think that they are the symbol of uniqueness in the human race. Other's believe that abstract art or statues hold the highest virtue. Many strive to gain this potential, though they never know what it feels like to be perfect. It could well have passed them by, never to appear again. Perfection though, is mainly a symbol, but once you sense it, you know that it can be achieved. Through all her hard trials and work, Starfire sang the note with fierce determination that one could possibly think it was the Alpha and Omega, the whipped cream and cherry on top or the strawberries and champagne. It was, actually, all of them because it was...well...perfect.  
  
The song reached its finale and faded out. Starfire cleared her throat and reached for a glass of water but stopped. Standing in back of her, out the open door, stood a group of technicians and Titans, stunned into silence from shock. The Tamaran blushed furiously and quickly closed the door. A moment later a lone sound was heard. It sounded like...clapping. Another pair instantly joined in as another and one more carried on too. Cheers were added as roars of approval seeped it way in from the door cracks to Starfire's ears. Sniffling, she wiped away a tear that threatened to escape with the palm of her hand. Keith knocked on the glass and gave a thumbs up. It had been recorded. One was down and only a couple more to go. Starfire opened up the doors again and the myriad of joyful cries were increased.  
  
The young Tamaran slapped on her earphones, ready to knock them off their feet once more.  
  
---  
  
Blackfire pressed the ice pack over the bruise on her arm. She hoped that she didn't have to wear any atrocious outfits that showed more of her back then her face. The eldest Tamaran sibling lay on the den's couch, groaning. Her sister had put up a good fight. Who knew she had that much fire in her? Good thing she was locked up in her room at the moment, who gives a damn anyway. The doors behind her creaked open and Blackfire could only guess who it was. "Kitten..."  
  
"Yes Blackfire?"  
  
"Go away..." She shifted the ice pack to a new area. Kitten hadn't left. Blackfire tried to ignore her but the feeling of someone looking at you wouldn't go away. Sighing, the 'singer' rolled over and looked at the blonde bimbo. "What...do you want." Kitten idly looked down at her index fingertips which were nervously pointing to each other. "How many guards did you station at Kory's room?"  
  
"Six. Why?" Kitten gulped. "Can security cameras get short circuited from cookie dough?" This piqued Blackfire's interest now. "Why do you ask, Kitten?" Fearing the wrath of Komand'r, Kitten rushed her next words in one jumbled sentence. All Blackfire could make out were something along the lines of: Cookie dough in a camera, unconscious guards salivating and three missing flowerpots from outside. Oh yeah, the bathrooms were flooded too. If Koriand'r hadn't given a big enough headache from that morning, then she sure topped it right now. Blackfire tried to keep her cool but it was a losing battle as words seethed through her teeth. "Where is she now?" Kitten steadily walked backwards to the exit. "Um...I don't know?" Komand'r sat up and rubbed her temples. The blonde girl saw this as her moment to run. Well, that is until Blackfire uttered, "Kitten?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're fired."

---

Hey thanks again for reading!

-- ZodaicFire


	8. Grand Finale

This is it everyone! Enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or Twister. Do I wish I did? Yes. Will I ever? No.  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 8:** _**Grand Finale**_  
  
---  
  
Ah, this was it.  
  
The big day, the coup de gras, the Flay Mignon! This was once again one of Jump Cities most anticipated concerts of the year. With record- breaking time, the tickets were sold out by the day's end. Only the most devoted slept outside for days while only the luckiest few were able to order theirs online and were actually able to receive the tickets. Already people had lined up in front of the gates and hallways to enter the arena where one of the biggest rock stars was about to sing to them. What could be an even better event this year, no, decade, no, _century_! They came to hear her sing!  
  
But singing to the tens of thousands of people in Jump City was the least of Blackfire's worries, because she was trying to find her other boot.  
  
Amidst the chaos that was her room, Komand'r was almost literally ripping apart the bed sheets, carpet, and wallpaper even though it was a good chance that the missing footwear wasn't going to be found in those areas. It never hurt to look though. She was bent down on hands and knees, scouring the floor inch by inch. Her boot was no wherenowhere to be seen. Blackfire growled in annoyance and gave up; she'll just have to borrow a pair from her dear sweet sister.  
  
The elder Tamaran walked down the hallway in a hurry. If she didn't find a replacement, she would be late. And that was when something peculiar had caught her eye. It was her boot. And it was...moving? It shuffled forward at a slow pace, like some invisible string was pulling it. Blackfire slowly crept up and took a closer look. Yup, it was moving all right with no strings attached, no pun intended. She quickly grabbed the shoe and lifted it up. A crab dangled off the edge of the boot, staring back at her in bewilderment.  
  
"What the..."  
  
It suddenly swung forward and latched one of its claws onto her nose. "Dahmit!" She cursed and dropped the clothing with the animal. A small red line formed on the sides of where it had pinched her. "I don't know how the hell you got here, but prepare...to...be..." If there ever was news about aliens finding a place on earth, it would have to wait. Blackfire was having a heart attack because right before her eyes, the crab started to grow into immense proportions. Its body shifted and swayed, sprouting hair and large canine teeth. It took only a blink of an eye to witness the transformation, but for a person who had just seen it the first time, it was an eternity.  
  
Komand'r stared scared stiff at the lion before her. It growled softly, bared its teeth, and stalked foreword. The boot was hanging off to the side of the mouth, covered in saliva and holes from the teeth. "Nice kitty, good kitty." Blackfire slowly walked backwards. "I-I don't want t-to hurt you! Just g-getting some shoes from my s-sister." Somehow, her last sentence triggered a reaction from the beast as it roared an almighty roar and lunged at the Tamaran. She screamed and dove to the ground, covering her eyes and waited for the razor sharp nails to pierce her skin.  
  
Instead, she felt the poundings of footfalls fade away from her down the rest of the corridor. Komand'r looked up to see the lion gone with shoe and all. Did she just hallucinate that? Was it some type of warning that X'hal had given her today? If so, one question plagued her mind...  
  
Since when were lions green?  
  
---  
  
Keith walked down his old hallway. It felt great to be back into his small house again. Even though he ran a successful franchise, the vendor liked to keep things simple for money's worth. The one story house was small with three bedrooms and a comfortably sized bathroom. It had a cozy feel to it. A doorbell echoed through his small house and Keith shifted course from his original destination to take care of the sudden matter at hand. It was his surprise to see a soggy teen at his doorstep.  
  
"Beast Boy? What are you doing? Get in here quick."  
  
The Titan couldn't agree more. He scampered inside from the pouring rain and drooped a tattered something near the door. Beast Boy sat huddled near the fireplace, dripping wet. "So lad, how was it?" The teen shivered. "If you didn't account almost being stepped on, having foul material in your mouth and drowning in the rain...yeah, it was fun." He gave a half grin before sneezing and putting his hands up to the flame for extra warmth. A sort of clunking sound appeared in the hallway as Raven and Cyborg appeared together. "Ready?" Keith asked. They nodded in response. "Better be careful, its a little slippery out there." Cyborg looked out the window and grinned. As the person who was going to be the passenger of the car, Raven didn't like his smile.  
  
"C'mon Raven! Times a wastin'."  
  
Raven groaned.  
  
---  
  
Blackfire stomped down the steps to the garage below. Corvettes, BMW's, and, old James Dean look-alikes were parked neatly in the allotted spaces and shining. Everyday a specific caretaker would come down and polish or tune what was needed to be repaired. The cars never left the lot though. Some of the people who worked in the mansion believed that the automobiles didn't even have an engine to them. The only working car that they know of was the limo that Blackfire took to basically everywhere. Even down to the post office, but even that was rare since she would just have a worker do it.  
  
The limousine driver stood tall and broad shoulder as he opened the back door for her. A cap hide his face, and it seemed he rarely spoke. Like Blackfire would care anyways. He shut the door after her and seated himself in the driver's seat. The garage door opened and, slowly, the car left its premises. Only then did a shadow emerge itself from between a mini cooper and a Kawasaki motorcycle. Reaching out its hand, the figure remembered what the chauffer had told her, and mumbled three words under their breath. A metal noise was heard along the driveway as a limo dyed on the spot.  
  
The driver quickly put on the emergency brake. He looked in his rear view mirror to see a panicked Blackfire fleeing from the car and down the street. Chuckling the driver stepped out and looked under the hood. A gush of steam billowed and encompassed his face. He choked and fanned it by as he eyed the damage. He grinned and whistled. The figure from the garage appeared by his side and looked into the front of the car as well. She gave a wisp of a smile and uttered, "Oops."  
  
The driver pulled his cap off and wiped his brow. "So...what's next?"  
  
"Taxi?"  
  
"Hehehehe!"  
  
---  
  
It wasn't until a good hour later when the renowned 'singer' made it to the security checkpoint. She was a mess too. A windy day this day turned out to be since a slow storm rolled it blankets of clouds over the sky. Didn't do too much good for her hair either. Blackfire trooped backstage but was stopped before she could reach her dressing room much less the bathroom. A security guard had appeared and blocked her entrance with arms outstretched. "What are you doing?" The guard didn't respond but merely glanced her way for a moment. "I said, 'What are you doing!'" This time the man grumbled "No admittance to people without a pass backstage." It seems that many people had tried to sneak in because his voice grew bored from repeating the same lines over and over again.  
  
"But I'm Blackfire!"  
  
The man nodded behind her, "So are they."  
  
She turned and found a half dozen black haired, purple eyed, outfit matching girls sitting on a bench with moping looks on their faces. One of them spotted the _real_ Blackfire and smirked. "Look at what the cat dragged in." The remaining five looked her way and chuckled. Yeah, the wind from the storm didn't help to elevate the 'singer's appearance. She looked worse than the wannabe's. Tamaran blood boiled underneath Blackfire's skin as she roared at the guard, telling him that she was the real deal. He had none of it, and adjusted the headset as he spoke.  
  
A couple of 'uh huh's' and 'right's' passed before he lifted a brow at Blackfire and waved her through. Now she stomped to her room and slammed the door shut. She had limited amount of time to get ready before the announcer came on. Rummaging through her desk, she picked up a mascara bottle and stopped. Right on the tube was a big, green, wolf spider.

A shriek echoed out the door as a couple of technicians almost dropped what they were carrying. A blond haired girl smiled as she looked over a clipboard. "Matt." She called out. "Yeah?" The gruff voice of the security guard rang to her. "Good job."  
  
"Thanks Sarah."  
  
---  
  
By the time the two teens had reached Keith's old home, the rain had started to come as a treacherous down pour.  
  
"...and when you saw the look on her face as she bolted out the door screaming, 'It's gonna blow!', I couldn't stop laughing. Ooo, my stomach muscles still ache too." Cyborg put a hand over his abdomen as the group around the table giggled and laughed. Keith set five mugs of warm drinks in front of his guests as he sat down as well. "Everything is falling into place. This is one nice plan lad." Robin smiled. "She gets what's coming to her. I just can't wait for the fireworks to fly." A series of chuckles escaped before the boy wonder looked around. "Where's Beast Boy?"  
  
"B.B.? Oh, he'll be right back." Cyborg put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair as it groaned in protest. "He had too much fun last time." Raven rolled her eyes and placed the tea to her lips before the door slammed open and a grinning, yet bruised, teen entered. Consequentially the tea poured all over Raven's lap.  
  
"Hee hee hee! You guys missed it! She shrieked from here to the moon and back. It was worth taking a beating too!" He breathed the last of his laughs and pulled up a chair, sitting in it backwards. The group was then silent, contemplating the final league of their journey. Step one was complete. Starfire had given well needed information to tell that her sister liked arriving a little early and hated being late. Thanks to the combined efforts of sabotage from Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg, Blackfire was late. And when you're presumably late, your mind becomes befuddled as your brain races a mile a minute to put things in order. Thus, you tend to become clumsy and forgetful.  
  
"How long do we have till she's ready to come on stage?"  
  
"I'd say another hour."  
  
"Oh."  
  
More silence...and then:  
  
"Who's up for some Twister?"  
  
"Yo! I claim the right side!"  
  
"No way! The right side is always mine dude!"  
  
"I shall take the top!"  
  
"I'll take the spinner."  
  
And so, for another hour, the Titans enjoyed a rousing game of Twister as Keith sat near them. But his attention was not on them. He looked out the water-streaked window as the tiny pellets of rain slid down the glass. The lights of Jump City were astounding at night. You could clearly see the auditorium, waving its search lights for the concert to come. His mind brought him back as he turned towards the teens who were in mixed position on the playing field. A single red haired girl caught his eye as she was smiling and laughing with the rest her age. Then, as if nothing in the world could make him happier then to see her joyous face, Keith uttered a long, relaxing sigh.  
  
---  
  
"Five minutes! Five minutes everybody!"  
  
Sarah ran backstage and waved her arms in the directions she wanted certain people to go. A clipboard in one hand and the headset clamped comfortably, she gave one last look around before she had to retrieve Blackfire from her dressing room. Sarah knocked on the door and a stern rude, answer was her reply. The blonde rolled her eyes and knocked again. She had heard repulsive stories from the Titans and Cyborg. The technician smiled when she thought of him. He was kind of handsome.   
  
The door then swung open and out stepped Blackfire, looking a whole lot better then she had before. "Well? I'm ready!" Grimacing, Sarah led the 'singer' down a pathway and steps so that they were positioned underneath the stage. The opening was for Blackfire to be raised on a pillar while an entrance to the stage was to appear above her. Then the flashy fireworks and the whole 'bling-bling' were supposed to introduce the rock star as the crowd roared and cheered and mosh pitted...you know...things like that. The crowd was already yelling incoherent chants from above as Blackfire stepped onto the pillar. Sarah waved to her. "Good luck!"  
  
Blackfire merely looked down at her. "I hate my luck."  
  
The technician smiled and said, "That's the spirit!", and left.  
  
She hurriedly raced up the steps and through the twisted pathways to the sound system booth to find a surprise. Instead of Keith manning the station, Cyborg had the headphones on and was fiddling with the knobs. Sarah then glanced up at the catwalk where a dark, robed female stood along side a green skinned boy. Catching on, she spun around and asked Cyborg, "Where's Robin?" He grinned and pointed in the back where the light operator would be. The African-American teen then looked over her shoulder. "Ya ready Star?" Sarah turned to see the red head smile warmly and nodding.  
  
Sarah put her hands on Starfire's shoulders and wished her the best. Starfire thanked her and entered the sound booth with Cyborg. "You kinda confuse me Star." The taller Titan blurted out. He blushed and looked back towards the board. She cocked her head. "Why?" He saw no way of escaping this conversation so Cyborg scratched his head and crossed his arms. "I can understand you wantin revenge and all, especially after you escapade from before you came Jump City." Cyborg paused. Starfire knew that Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and him had found out some of her past. But she didn't know how much. "It is alright Cyborg. My past is not a joyful memory to recall." Her head drooped a little. "I assume the journal was translated, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, some chick named Terra helped us."  
  
Unaware, Starfire had put a hand on the scar that tainted her skin. "I gave almost my life for my sister back on Tamaran. I was young and naive then,then; she saw my pain as an excuse for herself. Koman...er...Blackfire had made me feel guilty for her. I do not know if you believe me, but I still love my sister greatly. Much more then a Gorgapleck loves her little ones." Cyborg was at a complete lost as to what a Gorgapleck was but respectfully listened rather than interrupt his friend. "I felt horrible and wished that anything that I could do, would do for her so that she was to be happy again. So my road of troubles began when I willingly...'signed' a contract with her. Though it is not...how is it?" She frowned in thought. "...'Set in granite.' I believe the saying goes, I had to sing for her as long as she was a national phenomenon." Starfire looked up and through a nook in the curtains where her sister would be arriving in a minute or so.  
  
"She is so 'hip' and 'cool'. It makes her happy to be on stage. So happy..."  
  
Even though she was not turned to him, Cyborg stared with an unemotional face at her. "No one has ever asked you what made you happy." He saw her shoulders drop a little. "That is correct." Starfire then turned to him and smiled. "But right now, since I have met Robin, my life feels like the last piece of the puzzle is complete. He gave me the strength to stand up against my sister, to rebel against her."   
  
"Because you wanted something simpler then the burden of making her happy." Cyborg put in as she giggled and nodded. "I remember when I was at Keith's home when I had first gotten to this wondrous city. So cozy and warm. There could not be one sign of hostility found. I wish to relive these memories." Cyborg grinned as he remembered the same feeling when he first was allowed into Keith's home. Suddenly, the recorded announcer boomed over the speakers and the crowd went into a frenzy. Slowly, Blackfire emerged from underground and stepped onto the stage. Everything was falling into place. The sky cracked with lightning but no one in the auditorium heard it. Everyone was chanting for their favorite 'singer'.  
  
---  
  
Robin flicked a couple of switches as the backdrop on the stage came to life with swirling patterns and flashing lights. Bursts of smoke were emitted into the air as he could hear that Cyborg had started to recording of the first song. Blackfire immediately burst into dance on stage in sync with the music. The crowd roared their approval for her. A sudden static sound was made over his headset.  
  
"_Yo! Everyone ready?"  
  
"Dude, I was born ready!"  
  
"Ready..."_  
  
"Ready Cyborg, let it rip!"  
  
Robin quickly adjusted a knob that positioned the camera backstage. He stopped for one second to see the emerald-eyed Tamaran nervously place a set of headphones over her ears. The video screen flickered once or twice as thunder rolled over the sky. Starfire fidgeted when lightning struck the heavens. Then, as if she knew he was looking at her, the true singer gazed up at the camera and waved. The masked teen smiled and waved back. Suddenly, a high wail reverberated across the walls of the auditorium as multiple people covered their ears. Robin took this cue and pushed a black button to his right. Across the way, the background blinked out and then turned to static. Blackfire stopped as, she too, put her hands over her head to protect her eardrums from bursting.  
  
Droplets of rain began to drizzle on the audience as the screeching stopped. All that was left was the noise from the static onscreen in front of them. But soon, that died out too as all that was left was a confused Blackfire and a surprised mob of people. It grew deathly silent. Then...perfection slowly rose out from the speakers and into the night sky. Blackfire shot her head up and looked behind her. She had never heard this song before! What the hell was she supposed to do! It was too late though, as more and more people noticed that their idol only had her mouth open in astonishment. Murmurs and growls were floating up to her. Could Blackfire really have been a scam all along? If it wasn't her that was singing...who was? Robin grinned and pressed his finger on a red button to his left.  
  
The screen blinked out once more but was quickly replaced by a picture of a girl. A red headed female with clear, amazing green eyes. It was silent once more as the song went on. It was a ballad of sorts and it soon entranced the crowd as small droplets of rain pelted their bodies. Raven eyed Beast Boy from across the catwalk and he gave a thumbs up. She reached up and grabbed a lever, pulling it with all her might. It swung down along with Beast Boy's and the backdrop rippled, falling from its holdings. Racing to another spot above, they then turned spotlights upon the singing beauty. For another minute, she sang and entertained the crowd with her words..._her lyrics._  
  
The music even seemed to calm the storm above. Thunder slowly, lightly and methodically rolled over once more. It was the crescendo of the song tosong to be distinct. The voice slowly faded off into the distance and soon the music was finished. The score of people stood, stunned for what had happened. Blackfire, the person they had enjoyed and ogled over, spent tens of dollars for her CD's and merchandise and voted for her on the radio networks, was just a flake, a fraud, a floozy! And here, now, was this person who shared her talent to the world but hide amongst the shadows. All at once, the mob threw their hands in the air and cheered.  
  
Starfire walked out onto the stage as a hysterical Blackfire was being hauled away. She shielded her eyes from the spot lightsspotlights as the mass of people whooped and hollered out for her. After all this time, the true singer was out on stage where she should be. The Tamaran picked up a microphone off that floor. There was only one way to calm her audience.  
  
And so, with a solid, refreshing breath, she started to sing once more.  
  
---  
  
**Epilogue:** **_Angel Of Music_**

---  
  
Nobody remembers what ever happened to the mansion on top of the hill that over looked Jump City. It was left alone, abandon by the people for pest infestation and bug habitat. Right after the famed rock star had fled the abode, it had become a source of 'bad luck' to those who tried to live in it. Not even demolition companies dared to near it. The house had no neighbors,neighbors; the backyard wilted and grew brown underneath the seasonsseason's beatings. Paint peeled off the wooden frame as some ceiling bits and pieces were scattered across the dull wooden floor. Vegetation overgrew the cameras that spotted the mansion as weeds and tendrils of plant branches covered the thick wall that surrounded the lone building. Night after night, day after day, the mansion sat still and silent with its dark and foreboding look.  
  
Robin was jutted out of his trance from looking out the window when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Yo, man. You okay?" The masked teen sighed and turned around. He had been in this house before. With it's cozy feel and warm atmosphere. Keith was certainly nice to have let him spend so much time at his house. "Yeah I'm okay Cy. Just thinking." The taller teen chuckled. "Well if you're thinking about something to eat, forget it. Beast Boy is making his special 'Veggie Burgers' tonight." Cyborg walked over to the front door and lifted his jacket from the hanger. "As for myself. Sarah and I have a little...date tonight." With a small wave and smile, the Titan was gone.  
  
Robin sighed. He did realize that he was a bit famished, but taking B.B.'s meal in wouldn't do so well for his digestive track. Instead, he headed outside towards the garage and placed a ladder against the house. As his head poked over the side, he could see a lone figure sitting solemnly, staring peacefully at the stars. The masked teens boots gave away his position as the person's head tilted to his spot. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" He sat down next to them and watched in silence for a moment or two. Suddenly, they spoke. "My sister, she is to be transported back to Tamaran for punishment from my mother and father. I feel happy, yet, sad that she had to endure humiliation. Here, someone might say that Revenge tastes sweet, but all I can sense is bitterness."  
  
She curled up and placed her head on her knees. Robin softly gazed at her. He was one lucky man.  
  
"Starfire," She looked up at him. The boy wonder smiled. "I love you." Starfire smiled back and answered, "I love you too." She leaned her head onto his shoulder as he placed a strong yet warm arm around her waist.  
  
"Starfire."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can you sing for me?"  
  
"Of course...my muse."  
  
Together, they watched the moon rise in the sky as her song rose to the heavens above, carrying their sorrows away.  
  
Forever.  
  
---  
  
End! I hope you guys liked it. I enjoyed it myself as well! Thank you lots also.  
  
---  
  
For the Reviewers:  
  
Many, _**MANY**_, thanks to **Eventidespirit** for giving me the chance to write this piece of fanfiction. If aNY of you have the chance, I STRONGLY suggest that you read The Misfits. Very, VERY good story!  
  
And I Thank:  
  
Ansatsu – Possesed Angel – RobinRox13 – Jeanniestorm – Specter Von Baren – Crimson Kaoru – bunny133 – MoonLightWolf – 'Thomas' – MysticalQHBarrel – aquatmarine – Eyes Of Nevermore – Orion Hime – Star 1993 – AerinSoul – Superviolist – Raven-4ever – lulugir715 – DragonBlond – Seventy-5ive – Kado Shujin Sara – 'Fiona' – lizzy0888 – Writer Of Love 17 – Estelar – 'Starfire' – 'Rugsrat' – Jadefire – ArimantianStar – TerraNova.  
  
I thank you all for raising my spirits when I was a bit down and always having enjoyable reviews to read! Thank you all again!

-- ZodiacFire


End file.
